Those Bright Blue Eyes
by GirlOnFire1678
Summary: Like the flashes of the cameras she used to stand in front of, life is flashing by before she can even understand it. What happens when the rebellion is over, and Katniss can't do anything but face grief alone. Will she have to? Will life slip through her fingers? Or is someone going to stop her from falling? -I do not own the Hunger Games-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! This is my first Hunger Games fanfic... ever. Let me put it this way... this is my FIRST FANFIC...ever. So cut me some slack! LOL! I would LOVE to hear what you have to say, so leave me a little note and you would just make my day! :) I know the first chapter is going to be kinda slow, but it's only fair to warn you! Just wait for the rest and you won't be disappointed! REVIEW :)) Like I said I would love to hear what you have to say!**

**-A**

* * *

I am immediately awakened by the sounds of annoyed geese squawking, and a very irritated Haymitch disrupting my sleep, or what I had of it. I moan and pull the covers over my head and try with everything I have to block the noise and get some sleep. But, the odds are _never_ in my favor. I throw the covers off me like it was an electric shock, and jump out of bed. As soon as my bare feet hit the frigid floor I mentally kick myself for actually paying attention to the commotion outside my frosted window. I ignore the thought and pull open my closet to retrieve my robe when suddenly I freeze. I haven't opened this closet in, month's maybe? Hanging untouched by human fingers, on racks are beautiful pieces of clothing designed for a young, brave, strong victor who once was deemed fearless. Sadly, that victor had vanished and died along with everyone else she loved, well emotionally of course. More ruckus coming from outside snapped me out of grief for just a moment. I grabbed my robe, slammed the closet before anything else could take me captive, put on my hunting boots and stopped down the stairs. Greasy Sae wouldn't be here yet since it wasn't even dawn yet. I grabbed my coat of the sofa-chair and tossed it on quickly. I opened my front door and was hammered with crisp, frosty air. I shiver and tighten my coat, and I march right over to the noise that has caused me so much trouble before the sun is even up. Typical.

"Have you literally lost your mind? Do you even know what you are doing?" I fuss at Haymitch, not even bothering to greet him.

"Well, good morning sweetheart. Glad to see you are awake. All bright eyed and bushy tailed!" He mocks with a sarcastic smile. I just glare at him.

"Haymitch, they are going to freeze! You have to keep them warm, you cannot just expect them to stay out here in the cold!" I yell. He can barely take care of himself, how in the heck is he going to manage birds?

"No kidding! All they do is squawk! Do you have a better plan?" He smirks. I roll my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me sweetheart, I may be stupid some times but I am still your mentor!"

Mentor. Yeah, you sure are Haymitch. The one that double deals.

My mind quickly drifts to a certain someone that I haven't thought of in a few months. Those blonde eyelashes, and those aqua blue eyes. Those strong rough, but gentle hands, and his broad shoulders…. I quickly stop myself. The hands that were made to kill me.

I stand and think for a moment about what I was about to do, and then, I quickly go to the side door of his house and find my way to the basement. Since all Victors Villages houses are basically the same, I didn't have much trouble. I find a saw and march my way back out into the cold. He owes me. I grab the logs on the side of his house and begin to saw away, shaving them till there are flat sides. Haymitch scoffs at me and goes back inside. I ignore his actions and continue to saw. Eventually, the sun rises and it is well into the late morning when I am done. I have made a temporary shelter for the birds to huddle under, away from the colds harsh breath. Satisfied, I tiptoe back into my mentor's house, careful not to wake up a passed out drunk man on the table, and put the saw back. As I walk up the path, I realize that I am still in my pj's and walk a little bit faster to get out of the cold. As I push open Haymitch's gate, I feel something that isn't right. This feeling, I loathe. I hate the feeling of being watch. I have had plenty of it in the past two years, and I certainly do not need anymore. When I work up the courage to stare down whatever is watching me, a pair of gorgeous blues eyes are staring right into mine.

* * *

**OHHH WHO CAN THAT BE? I know it was short, but just you wait and see! REVIEW and I'll send you a little note in return. :)**

**-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH. MY. GOSH. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW AMAZING YOU ARE? I received to lovely reviews on the first chapter! AHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH! Do you know what that did for me? AHHH I can't believe it :) So a MAJOR thank you is necessary for CheesyBread and luffles for my first two reviews *applause* Y'alls are the best! Thank you to those who read it, but didn't review, still love you anyways! BUT I AM SO HAPPY! *Cue bouncing around like a loony***

**Alright, back to business. Since the first chapter was indeed quite short, I made this one longer. The chapters should be this length and longer, so you have much to read ;) This chapter has a surprise right off the bat. I know exactly what you are going to do: "SAYYYY WHAAA?" ... I know you will :) MWHAHAHA ok. Keep me in check on the characters even though I might make a few tweaks but nothing major! There is MAJOR fore-shadowing in this chapter, so leave me a note if you can find them. NOW GO AND READ MY LOVELIES :) Review and I'll send you a note in return ;) THANK YOU!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**-A**

I freeze. Completely. I haven't seen those blue eyes in 6 months maybe? Can this be real? I see _her._ Prim. Standing there smiling at me, bright and as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair a in braid like I always used to wear mine, a blue dress, the one I wore on the day of the reaping, and a smile that outshines the sun. I dare to blink because the cool air stings my eyes, and when I open them, she is gone. Was that real? I shiver and my body is immediately attacked by sobs. I fall into the snow and lie there unable to face reality, sobbing, freezing, and empty of life. I probably shouldn't be lying here, know in the odds, I _will_ catch an unwelcomed cold. Not that they are ever a welcomed thing. I try to push my body off the ground but the weight of the world shoves me back into the torture of ice.

"Katniss!" I hear someone call my name. I don't answer back, my voice won't allow it. "KATNISS!" I hear it again. By this time, I am so cold, wet and miserable I just want to close my eyes and sleep, but I know if I do that, I might not wake up. Haymitch would have a fit. I don't know how long I have been lying there. Two hours maybe? Either way, my mind loses the hard battle with my body over sleep and my eyes shut, but only after I hear my name one last time.

* * *

I hear whispers, and quietly expressed concerns. Where am I? I try to get the nerve endings in my fingers to function. I feel warm, very warm actually. My hands play with my surroundings. I feel a soft surface and a plush foundation. Ok, so I'm in my bed. Great. Progress. My eyes peel open to see Greasy Sae, Haymitch, and Dr. Aurelius standing around me. Greasy Sae looks petrified, Haymitch looks pissed, and Dr. Aurelius looks pensive. I did something outrageously stupid.

"Katniss, its Dr. Aurelius, how are you feeling?" he kneels by my bedside slowly as if almost he was going to frighten me. He puts a comforting hand on mine.

"Tired." I respond. Except my voice again doesn't allow it to come out as I had planned. Its scratchy and rather disgusting sounding. Brilliant.

"Mhmm. Alright I see. Your body has been pushed beyond its limits Katniss. I need you to take it easy ok?" He says firmly, but softly as the same time. How does he do that? How does he know the effect he can have on people? I obviously have no idea what is going on, so I give him a confused look. Haymitch seems to catch it.

"Well sweetheart, seems you wanted to take a nap in the snow. Sae here came screaming, actually waking me from a peaceful sleep. To my surprise you are lighter than I thought." He says with a tiny hint of worry in his voice. Only I would be able to notice though, after all, he is my mentor. The thought of Haymitch carrying me up the stairs and not dropping me comes as a surprise, but still sends a spiraling chill down my spine.

I roll my eyes and try to sit up, only completely failing due to the hammer that has just been smashed onto my head. Not literally, but this headache can come in as a close second in the levels of pain. Greasy Sae swiftly goes downstairs and returns with some tea and bread. I eat and drink hopefully to feel some sort of relief. Sleep is all I want.

"You have been asleep for 4 days Katniss." Haymitch says quietly. "That is good for your body, but in your condition, not good enough."

"Katniss," Dr. Aurelius speaks up. "I want to know what happened. Why were you laying in the snow?" He asks so softly and tenderly, it would be cruel to refuse him an answer. So I say only one word.

"Prim." I whisper. I turn and let a tear fall down my face.

"Oh, I see. Ok then, you stay right here, and I will be right back." He excuses himself and motions for Haymitch and Sae to join him. I close my eyes again while they close the door, but do not dare close my ears.

"She doesn't know yet, and we need to keep it that way as long as possible." Haymitch hisses.

"No. She needs to know." Greasy Sae whispers.

"I agree. She needs to know he is here. He won't wait much longer." Dr. Aurelius says.

Who? Won't wait for what? What is it that I need to know? What is going on? My head is swimming with questions that I cannot answer, and no one on the other side of the door will not answer them the way I want it.

"Look, giver her 2 more days. We will tell her then." Haymitch sighs. "I'm going need to drink soon." He snorts. I can imagine Greasy Sae rolling her eyes, and Dr. Aurelius wanting to give him a small speech.

"Alright, 2 days. That is it. She needs to know." Dr. Aurelius sighs.

"Two days. That's all I need." Haymitch responds, satisfied. They walk back and I pretend I wasn't listening to every single word they said.

"Katniss, I want you to listen carefully. You have a high fever, and a nasty cold that goes along with it. You need to rest. Your fever is high, so you will have to be monitored constantly. I will call to check on you every few hours." He says. Great, I get to be watched. Fantastic. "Will you be alright?"

I nod, and close my eyes. If only I could read his mind and figure out what it is that no one will tell me.

"Alright then. I will leave some medicine for you…" he must be able to read my mind because he predicts my next words before they even leave my mouth. "Yes, you have to take them." Darn it.

"She will. I will make sure she does." Greasy Sae confirms. Dr. Aurelius shakes Haymitch's hand and gives him a look, proceeding to give Sae a polite nod and leaves. Haymitch whips around and glares at me.

"What?" I ask in a hoarse voice.

"You know what," he yells. "You cannot do that to yourself Katniss! Do you what it would look like if I couldn't keep you alive here, but in the arena? Do you know that if you died, how I would feel? How Sae would feel? How your mother would feel? How…" and he cuts himself off. He takes a deep breath. "Katniss, don't do this to us. Ok?" He never calls me Katniss, that's how I know he is completely serious and maybe even a bit frightened for my safety.

"Why not? The Capital did it to me!" I shout as best I can, which only results in my voice cracking and more tears. Sae bends down and smoothes my hair. They have taken everything from me. They have taken my family, friends, mr freedom, and my bread boy.

"There is no reason to be foolish Katniss. I understand loss, I really do." Sae says softly. There is a look in her eye that tells me I don't know everything there is to know about Greasy Sae. "It will get better soon. Trust me." She smiles. Trust her? How does she know it will get better soon? What is there in life that can make this better?

I have lost my family, my friends, and the love of my life that I was to prideful to admit that I loved him. Gale is gone, Cinna is dead, my mother is distant, Finnick is dead, Madge is too, and Prim. My precious Prim, dead, and there was nothing I could do to change that. As for _him,_ I don't even know where he is. For some reason, that breaks my heart.

"I will be right down stairs making dinner. I'll be back to check in you in a little while. You just rest those eyes girl." She smiles. She gives my hair one more pat and quietly gets up and walks out, leaving Haymitch and I in a tension filled room.

"Look sweetheart. Just stay alive ok?" he smirks. I give a quick smile. The first piece of advice he ever gave me, and the one he continues to remind me to do. I roll my eyes and he leaves me in silence. Just when I have almost fallen asleep when Greasy Sae knocks on my door.

"Girl, I have some bread and butter I want you to eat. Its fresh out of the oven so it's nice and warm." She smiles and brings me a tray with the bread on it, along with a glass of water and my meds. "You have to eat a little something with the meds, or it will upset your stomach, and that is the last thing you need." She gives a knowing look. I slightly smile and without even looking, I bite into the bread. My taste buds immediately alert me, as the bread and butter melt in my mouth. This is cheese bread. There is only one person on planet earth that knows that this is indeed my favorite. Now all I have to do is find the boy with the bread.

**BAM! GOTCHA! Betcha didn't see that comin' now did ya? Didn't think so! But hey, you are thinking about it which is exactly what I want you to do, so its perfect really! I know, I'm sorry (not really) that was mean (actually nope, its creative), don't hate me (PLEASE don't do that), you guys are truly the best (THE BEST)! CheesyBread actually asked a really good question. I didn't think about a set time for updates, so lets say starting next week, I will update Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of every week (more if I can, less, but I will tell you). That sound good? Okie Dokie then! REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! Who knows, maybe I'll update faster ;)**

**MUCH LOVE**

**-A**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH! YAYAY! I know I got ALL of you with that last chapter! TOLD YOU SO! :) Thank you to luffles for my LOVELY review :) You are faithful follower and that means the world to me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *applause* **

**OKIE DOKIE! So I have decided, that I have withheld Peeta quite long enough (not really), so this is his entry chapter but you don't see him till the very end. :(( I know sad day. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! Everything has a reason, trust me. Katniss won't be sick much longer, but I have been sick for two solid weeks and in bed, so therefore, she and I can be sick buddies. Anyways, I hope this is going great and you like it. REVIEW! :) YOU GUYS ARE TRULY THE BEST! LOVE Y'ALL! Sorry for any grammar mistakes... its late. **

**-I don't own the Hunger Games-**

**-AB**

* * *

I can hear the wisp of my fan above me spinning in nauseating circles, and the timely tick of my clock on the wall. White noises that are not meant to be heard. Ugh. It has been a week since Dr. Aurelius' visit, and I am _still_ in bed sick. I now have a cough, stuffy nose, and a small fever. My nose feels like someone shoved cotton balls up there. Gross. I shiver and roll over in my bed. As I stare blankly out the window I can see snow falling and not a drop of sunlight peeking through the clouds. I sigh. I officially hate the snow. I know by the way its falling that it will fall for a while, leaving the ground smothered in snow.

I still haven't heard anything about _him_. I haven't seen him, and he hasn't come to see me. However, he has never failed on making sure I have fresh bread every day. What is his angle of play here? Is he not programmed to kill me? Maybe that has passed but that doesn't change anything. His old self has vanished, just like the sun on this frosty day. Even Haymitch said 2 days was all he needed. Needed for what? Is _he_ even in the district? Probably not. He just sends the bread from his perfect life in the Capital. Wait. Nothing is perfect about the Capital, not even now. Where is _he_? My thoughts are interrupted my banging around downstairs. Most likely Haymitch. My guessing seems to be right on target as he stumbles into my room.

"Good afternoon sweetheart." He smirks. Wait, its afternoon? "I think it would be good if you and I had a little chat. So come on out of bed and we shall go for a walk."

I do not want to go for a walk, and I do not want to get out of bed. What is it that is so important that he has to drag me out of bed to talk to me? I reluctantly slide out of bed and put on a pair of black pants, and a grey long sleeve shirt. Haymitch is outside waiting for me already so quickly throw my coat on as I make my way down the stairs so I can just get this over with. I slide my hunting boots on that are by the door and enter into a world that would look like pure white bliss to the normal eye, but it is like pure white torture to me. I shrugged past him and began to walk towards who knows where. He catches up with me and we walk in silence for a few moments.

"Katniss. You know he is here, right?" Haymitch asks in a small voice. All right, that is one thing that is confirmed. _He _is in the district.

"Well, now I do."

"You need to see him."

"Why?"

"You know why. That _boy_ deserves so much more credit than what you give him. He has been through the fire Katniss, and not the one that has followed you everywhere you go." He spits. What did he just say?

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I asked for everything that I held dear to me to be ripped away from me? Do you think…" I scream and then I cannot finish because my body is attacked with coughs. My head is pounding, my vision is blurred, and I start to lose my balance. My surroundings begin to spin and I lose my sight on the horizon and feel my hand go to my head. Note to self: screaming is a very bad plan to get a point across. I close my eyes for just a few moments, and take a few deep breaths. I will not allow myself to falter now, because this is the first of fresh air that I have tasted in a week and a half. I hadn't realized that I had grabbed Haymitch's shoulder for support, and what surprised me most, that he has grabbed my arm and would not dare let me fall.

"Katniss…" his voice is full of worry and exposed nothing but fear. I open my eyes and the world is straight again. He gently lets go of me to test to see if I shall fall. I passed because I am still standing. "Katniss, I didn't bring you out here for this. Ok? I wanted you to get some fresh air and just let you know that you should see him, all right?" Again with the Katniss and being completely serious.

I don't know what to say, so I just nod. But I know I won't see _him._ I don't blame him if he doesn't want to see me. Why would he? He is programmed to kill me. Haymitch slowly walks me back home. We didn't go very far due to my sickly episode, but as I walk up my front steps I see Greasy Sae with a worried look on her face, but her hands on her hips. The world begins to spin again and I trip up a step, and thankfully she is there to catch me.

"Try not to trip up the stairs sweetheart." Haymitch says sarcastically. Again with the sarcasm. They both help me take my coat and boots off, leaving them by the front door where I always keep them, and walk me up the stairs to my bedroom like a child. I slide into bed with a moan. I have got to get out of here. I cannot stay here in this room locked up like an animal. I need some _real_ fresh air. So tomorrow, I'm going to the woods.

"Katniss, you are to stay in bed until this sickness has passed. You will obey no matter what anyone says." Sae's voice is rough but kind. How do these people do that? I can tell she is giving Haymitch a look and he is shrugging his shoulders. Typical. She tucks me in and they leave quietly, and I smile when I hear Sae scolding Haymitch for bringing me out of bed to early. But that doesn't matter now, because in the morning, I am going hunting.

* * *

That night, my dreams are haunted with Cinna being beaten because of me and I am chained against a tree in the arena watching him die, and being able to do nothing. I am helpless. I try to squirm free but every move I make results in a lash across his flawless back. He looks up at me with those big brown eyes that were part me in my dreams. I try to turn away as the whip him one last time, but I wake up screaming and sweating just in time to escape his death. I look outside the window and the sun is creeping its fingers in the sky.

"Now I should go." I say to myself. I strip off my nightgown that Sae must have put me in and pulled on yesterday's black pants and a dark green shirt. I pull on some wool socks, and walk on air downstairs. I still feel a bit dizzy, but I can manage. I think. I slide my coat and my boots on and walk quietly out the door, acting as if I will wake up the world with my footsteps. I silently pray that my bow and arrows are where I last left them. As I walk through what used to be the Seam, I am not prepared for what I am about to see. Burned homes, stores with nothing left but their foundation, and ashes that cover everything. My home. Destroyed. Just like me. I push aside the thoughts and pain, because I am determined to go to the woods today. I come to the Meadow and look behind me to see if I am being followed. Old habit I guess. Nothing is following me, so I slide on my belly under the fence and head towards the woods. I find my bow and arrow right where I had left them a couple of years before. I haven't shot an arrow in well over 6 months, and I can guarantee that I will not be any good as I used to be, not in addition to the fact that I cannot really see straight all that well. I practice shooting at a tree a few times and I miss most of them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I continue to let my arrow fly for a few more shots. I miss every single one. This brings on nothing but frustration. How could I miss? I used to be so good. I would shoot squirrels in the eye. What is wrong with me? I let the fact that I am still sick come into play and convince myself that, that is the reason I have failed today. After a few more tries, I realize it won't be any good today. It is at least noon now, and I am going to get it when I get home. I have shot hundreds of arrows today and maybe 50 shots out of those hundreds made it to the tree.

I hide my arrows and bow and begin to make my way back to the fence. As I do, the world starts to spin again.

"Come on, all you have to do is breathe. Just breathe, and you will be ok." I tell myself. I close my eyes, and let the cool, crisp air fill my nostrils. I stay that way for a few moments, and then dare to open my eyes. As soon as I do, I immediately regret it. Nothing has happened and the world continues to spin. I fall into the snow again. So far, I have come to find that snow and I will _never_ be friends. How can I get home like this? I at least must make it to the fence. Someone will find me right? If not, I can die knowing that I won't leave anyone behind that needs me. Right? No. Prim would never want this. I have to keep fighting. Even if it is just a silly cold. I grab hold of every bit of strength in my body and make it to the fence. So I crawl across the snow and fight my way against all odds to the fence, and as I crawl under, sprawl myself out onto the snow, I hear a voice calling my name again. This seems oddly familiar, but this time all I can do is shut my eyes.

* * *

My eyes are heavy and weak. They won't open on command and my head hurts worse than it did before. Someone please tell me how I am so sick! Finally my eyes beginning to cooperate and they open to reveal my room around me. My feet are nice and warm and I'm positive the temperature in my feet matches the one in my head. My throat feels like I am swallowing glass and my body aches. This has got to stop. I look over in the right corner of my room and see Haymitch looked at me. Well, looking very angrily at me. Sae is at the foot of my bed just studying me, pondering what she will say next. However, against my better judgment, I am the first to speak.

"I had not choice Haymitch. I had to go out there. That is the only place where I can actually process my life of the past two and a half years." I say softly, because if I had used more effort, I'm pretty sure it would sound more like animal noises rather than words.

"Katniss, you have got to stop laying in the snow. It is not good for you." He smirks. I know he is still serious though, because he used my first name.

"Haymitch is right girl. Enough. You cannot get better if you push yourself too far. Now it is going to take twice as long for you to recover." She says. Since when does she agree with Haymitch?

"Look, I am sorry you have to keep carrying me up the stairs but I-"

"Oh, I didn't carry you this time sweetheart." Haymitch says cutting me off. I look to Sae, and she shakes here head. Could it be? I stiffen, and a shiver runs up my spine. How could it be? No. It can't be. Could it? _He _would never do that, would he? These questions swim around in my already aching head.

"Then if you didn't… then who did?" the answer is one I am certain I know, but completely terrified to hear. Haymitch nods his head to the left back corner of my room and out of the dark shadows, appears the boy with the bread with his bright blue eyes staring right at me.

"Hello Katniss."

* * *

**MWHAHAHA... I know, I'm sorry, but you KNOW a good story goes like this. It leaves you hanging so you can come back for more! BAM! OK so you kinda got what was going on in the chapter. The next chapter will be Katniss and Peeta. No worries he is here. All is well. HAHAHA okie dokie! THANK YOU TO ALL who read this, and review it. YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST OF THE BEST! Leave me a little note pretty pretty please with sugar on top! I'll write you one back! THANK YOU AGAIN! 3 **

**-AB**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY Y'ALL! Ok so no new reviews on the last chapter, BUT THATS OK! :) I know I have some very faithful followers ;) LOL ANYWAYS, so I finally decided that I was being too mean and that Peeta deserves his big chapter (don't wprry it wont be his only one) I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! This one I struggled with, and if you think I'm falling away from the characters please tell me! BUT HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 4! READ AWAY MY LOVELIES :) (P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes) **

**-I do not own The Hunger Games-**

**-AB**

* * *

I just lie there. Like an idiot, with my mouth slightly open, and my eyes speaking for me. _He _is standing right in front of me, with his hands shoved in his brown pants, with a red sweater, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. His blue eyes stare at the floor of my room, refusing to make contact with mine. I can see three scratches on his neck that are so perfectly symmetrical that the only reason that could have come to be is through human fingers. I feel a slight twinge on the back of my neck and fear of the fact that I may have some of _his_ DNA under my fingernails. However, they do not look fresh, and actually look somewhat treated. This makes me wonder the amount of time I have been asleep, and what I did to make those marks appear.

"Look, I understand you are probably not ready to see me. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I suppose I will see you around then." He rubs the back of his neck nervously and motions Haymitch to join him. They make their way out of my room, down the steps, and as I hear the front door slam, I know that my reaction to seeing him, has now caused a web of problems that I am not sure I can untangle.

* * *

_His _P.O.V.

I turn to Haymitch, completely fuming.

"You said she was ready!" I shout.

"No, I said she may or may not be ready. You only chose to listen to the first half." He crosses his arms to prove that he is indeed correct, however, I see his body language as a challenge.

"You know what. If I hadn't followed her when I did, she could very well be dead. Where would that put us? Mhmm? You kept us alive through two Hunger Games, a rebellion, but you can barely keep her alive through life?" I shout pointing my finger accusingly at him. "How is that going to look on you?" more importantly me, but I keep that thought to myself.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who tried to kill her." That may be so, but he is very close to being dead himself at the moment.

"Haymitch, don't you get it? I lost her. She is gone! I have nothing left of her." I shout again. I spin in frustration running my finger through my hair in anger. I sit on her front porch steps with my head in my hands. My huntress, so brave, so strong, nearly dead in my arms, and yet through it all, I am still yelling at Haymitch.

"Listen to me. This is going to take some time for both of you. It will be a journey that we can do together. She has lost everything just as you have, and as for me well, liquor is my companion." He smirks. I let a small smile jump on my face. We sit in silence as snow starts to flutter down like feathers being dropped from and open window high above.

"Haymitch, she almost died in my arms. She wouldn't even let me touch her. You saw the scratch. The only way I could get her to hold still was to say, "I will stay with you, always." If she had died, I … I don't …" I can't finish my words, because the thought of losing her, made my soul ache, and my voice become stricken with fear. I let a tear race its way down my red, frozen cheek. As we sit on the steps of her front porch in discrete silence, I steal a quick glance at Haymitch who has a look in his eye that I see only when I painful memory comes and plays with his head. My hands are folded on my knees, and my head is down. How could I have been so stupid? I almost killed her myself, there is no possible way she will ever exchange words with me again.

Oh, but how I do love her beautiful grey eyes, her cheeks that blush whenever a compliment is paid to her, her long dark hair that covers that blush whenever it creeps upon her. I love her will to fight, and to remain strong through trials beyond repair, and I love her steadfast spirit, that lets no one keep her grounded. If she could, I am most positive she would grow wings and fly from the place. However, the chains of law bind her to this frigged place, and she will always be confined to this cage. My poor Mockingjay, her wings have been clipped.

"Look boy. I am her guardian for now. Her mother wrote me a few weeks ago asking politely to watch over the dear sweetheart." He rolls his eyes, but continues, "So, as her guardian, I will protect her, and I will nurse her back to health, but I refuse to do it alone, because I am no good at this father rubbish. Plus, taking care of two people is much harder than just one. I don't want to end up with the both of you all right? She is a handful enough as it is" He smirks taking a swig of liquor, motioning his eyes to the window of her bedroom. I laugh lightly because, well in all honesty, he is a terrible guardian, but a heck of a mentor.

"So what are you asking me to accomplish here?" I ask. He sighs, and says something that takes me completely aback.

"Stay with her."

"Always."

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V.

I hear _him_ shouting at Haymitch downstairs. I have destroyed my one chance to make amends with _him. _I grasp the thought that lingers in the back of my mind, and make it reality. He will never love me again.

A few days have passed and Greasy Sae comes over much more often to keep a watchful eye on me. On evening, she informs me that Haymitch will be joining us for dinner. She helps me out of bed and requests that I put on some other type of clothing other than my nightgown. Haymitch is no new guest. I cannot comprehend why she wishes for me to dress otherwise. However, there is no use in arguing, so I open my closet, but with discretion, being carful not to awaken the grief that sleeps inside and has yet to leave me. I take no time in pondering on such clothes and grab something so quickly off the racks, it looked like I have might have been frightened of something in the closet. I throw the pieces of cloth on the bed, only to turn around and see that I have chosen a dress. Of all things, a dress. I sigh in frustration and turn to the closet again, and as I open the closet door, a box stubbles out onto my feet. Since it doesn't seem heavy, there isn't pain in my toes, only curiosity in my mind. I bend down and pick up the box. It's a white box with my name on it, and wrapped with a bow. Do I dare open it? Against my will, my fingers take hold of the edge of the ribbon, and begin to pull until the ribbon has lost its grip on the box. I put a hand on the lid and take in a small deep breath, and release it. Katniss, calm yourself, it is just a box. I close my eyes and lift the lid. When I open them, a small smile and tears attack my face. Under that pretty tissue is the first outfit I had ever worn that belonged to the Capital. The dark green shirt, and black bottoms. I laugh lightly and pull out the outfit. A note slips its way out onto the floor. Again, curiosity overrides my mind, and I pick up the note with care.

_Katniss,_

_I hope one day, this will remind you of everything you have accomplished. You have come so far, and I could never be more honored to be your friend. Remember, I am still betting on you._

_~Cinna_

I fall to my knees and sob, clutching the closet thing I have to Cinna. As I clutch the shirt and feel something hard in between my fingers. I open my eyes from the tears and look down in my hand. There, perfectly placed on the green shirt, it's my mockingjay pin. How in the world did it get there?

_Remember, I am still betting on you._ Cinna's words come to me and I break into sobs again. How long would my past haut me? I lean against the wall and cry. My grief over loss is out weighing my will to live. What can I do? Anger then comes from me instantly, like a nut falling from a tree to the ground. I throw the shirt and pants, and I throw the box at my dresser. I grab a pillow and hit my mirror with it, knocking it to the floor where it shatters into a million pieces, mimicking my heart. I find more things to throw, when all of the sudden a pair of strong arms grab me from behind, spinning me around to find their owner. I am staring right into those bright blue eyes.

"Peeta…" I choke out. With that I fall into his arms.

"Shhh, I'm right here Katniss. Shhh, it will be ok, I am right here." He repeats soothingly. He ushers me to the bed and pulls me onto his lap. He rocks me back and forth and stokes my hair. I cannot imagine how it must look, so knotty and disgusting. How can he stand me? He doesn't seem to care though, because his actions continue for an hour or so. I finally stop sobbing and look up at his face. I must look hideous.

"Hey there. Are you feeling better?" He asks sweetly with his finger under my chin. I nod with a whimper and dig my head into his chest again, and listen to his heartbeat. He chuckles and lifts my head again.

"Are you hungry?" he smiles. I nod once again for my reply. "All right then. Why don't we get you cleaned up and ready for dinner. Would you like that?" He asks. I nod again. Katniss, use your words. "All right. Come on now. I'll draw a shower for you and you pick out your clothes alright?"

"Ok." I say quietly, finally getting a word out. Stupid vocal chords. I try to get up off his lap with out blushing, and when I place my feet on the ground, I let out a cry of pain. He grabs me off my feet and places me on the bed. He bends down, and takes one foot in his hand.

"Katniss, your feet are bleeding profusely! What happened?" he asks me with complete concern written all over his face. My eyes dart to the broken mirror in the corner of the room, and I hope he doesn't see it with most of the glass being covered by pillows and other items of debris. But my hope quickly diminishes when he follows my eyes, looking behind him, and then looking back at my feet and sighs. You would have to be blind not to see all the glass. To think I could hide it from him. He holds my right foot in his hand examining it like it's an artifact of the past.

"Katniss…" he sighs. "Haymitch, would you join me up here please. Oh with a bucket of warm water, a towel, antiseptic, and pliers please." He yells from the bedroom.

"Goodness, aren't we demanding today?" Haymitch yells back. Peeta chuckles and I let off a smile. Peeta looks up at me, for a moment, and smiles.

"I am going to take care of you Katniss, ok?" he smiles. I nod and smile back. As soon as my eyes meet his, I feel heat come to my cheeks. I thought all the blood would be at my feet right now. Such perfect timing. Haymitch appears after a moment with Peeta's demands of supply.

"Well sweetheart, looks like you dinged yourself up there now haven't you." Haymitch says examine my foot from over Peeta's shoulder. I narrow my eyes at him and Peeta turns to glare at him. "Just making the obvious statement, that's all." He says holding his hands up in defense. Peeta quickly turns his attention back to me.

"Alright Katniss, this is going to hurt some. I'll try my best to make as painless as possible ok? Would you like me to bring Greasy Sae up here for support?" I shake my head because 1, I am rather hungry, and 2, well I cannot think of another reason at the moment, but I am hungry and she needs to continue to cook. Plus, if I can handle losing everything that I held dear to me, I can handle this. Which is exactly why I cannot handle this because I am obviously not handling life very well at all at the moment. "Al right, if you need me to stop, tell me, but I am going to try to get this all out as quickly as possible without hurting you, ok?" I nod and squeeze my eyes shut, grab onto the sheets on my bed and brace myself for the worse. Peeta first uses this fowl smelling liquid to clean my foot and I wince as it burns my skin. I have enough scars to last me a lifetime, I do not need more. He notices my wincing and stops abruptly.

"No, don't stop. Please. Just keep going and get it over with." I say through my gritted teeth. He nods, but this time dabs on the liquid and removes the visible blood. He places my right foot in the bucket of warm water and cleans my left foot. After both feet have been properly cleaned, he takes the tweezers and lifts my right foot onto his knee. Haymitch by this time has found him a stool to sit on.

"Katniss, I am going to pull out the shards now, ok? You are doing so good, we are almost done." I give a small reassuring nod. He sounds like a doctor. The only reason I am doing so good is because I have gripped my sheets so hard that I do believe I have dug holes into them now. He squeezes my ankle and goes in for the kill. One by one he removes the shards of glass and the pain starts to subside. Once he has finished both feet, I let out a breath of relief. Haymitch has been standing in the corner, watching Peeta with protecting eyes. Why is he doing that?

"All done! Good as new. Well almost. Are you still hungry Katniss?" Peeta asks standing, whipping his hands on a clean towel, quite satisfied with his work.

"Yes, I am." I reply.

"Ok then, since a shower does not seem like a bright idea, I will draw a bath for you and you can clean yourself up that way. You stay right here and I'll be back to get you." He walks to my bathroom from my bedroom. The two are connected and at night, I am glad I don't have to walk down the hall in fear I might come across a shadow that frightens me. As soon as I hear the bath water running, I spin and look at Haymitch. He gives me a careless shrug and a knowing look. I scowl at him. He knows something I don't, and I do not like it. Before any words can leave my mouth, Peeta is back and is about to pick me up.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Katniss, I'm not going to do anything, I am just going to carry you to the bathroom, sit you down on your stool, and leave you be. Now come on." He picks me up with ease, and his artificial leg seems to give him no trouble. I close my eyes and take in his scent. The smell of fresh bread lingers on his blue sweater. His Khaki pants give him a dashing look, and his blonde hair falls around his forehead. His eyes are transfixed in his surroundings, probably so he doesn't drop me. He sits me down on the stool with ease and I see the bloodstains on his pants.

"Oh Peeta, I…" I tug on his pants, but he cuts me off.

"Katniss, that can come out in the wash. That is not a concern. Your feet are at the moment. Now, what clothes would you like to wear?" He asks gently. I think back to the outfit I had thrown across the room in my anger. That outfit was probably not a good plan. Since Cinna was never a huge impact on Peeta as he was to me, I tell him to choose for me. He nods in agreement and leaves me to my privacy.

I strip of my nightgown, and climb in the tub. There are bubbles that play with my figure and that feel fresh on my skin. I want to make this short since I have guests and I am hungry. I grab the sponge from the side basket from the wall of the shower and tub and scrub the dirt, grime, and probably a layer or two of skin from my body. I go under water and wash my hair and emerge from the tub feeling fresh and clean. I step lightly onto the towel on the ground to prevent me from falling, and grab the towel from the rack to dry myself off. After I dry off, and dress myself. I slowly make my way downstairs. When I see everyone sitting and waiting around the dinner table, a sting of pain runs through me wishing Prim was here to join us. Peeta sees me and lights up like the sun.

"We need to wrap your feet so you don't reopen the wounds." He seems to enjoy carrying me everywhere due to the fact that he swoops me up in his arms again and sets me on the kitchen counter.

"Boy, you get her off that counter, food goes there, not girls!" Sae snaps at him, but in a light way. He laughs and removes me as commanded and goes to the couch in the living room. He runs to get a stool, healing cream, and bandages. This reminds me so much of what my mother used to do, and is continuing to do in District 4. I need to call her soon. Peeta returns with his supplies and brings my right foot up to his knee.

"Peeta…" I begin to pull away because I have already caused him enough trouble.

"Katniss…" he replies with a warning tone. I reluctantly let him take my foot and begin to wrap it.

"Thank you." I say when he is done with both feet. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course. What are friends for?" He smiles, putting away the medical supplies. Ouch. He said friends. But why should it bother me. He doesn't love me, but at least he doesn't hate me. We all sit down to eat lamb stew, my favorite. Sae must have felt pity for me from these past few weeks. I don't know how life is going to get back on track, or even if it will for that matter. I don't know what my future holds, or who will be there. All I know is this, that if Peeta wants to be my friend. There is no way I am going to lose the boy with the bread again.

* * *

**Welllll, there you have it. I know Katniss was open to having some help, but may I remind you she was still a bit sick. I LOVE REVIEWS AND THEY MAKE ME SOOOOO HAPPY! :) I have figured out that I need to curve each character back to their "natural" state and get this thing rolling. :) I know the first few chapters are slow, but you won't be disappointed. PRETTY PLEASE LEAVE ME A LITTLE NOTE *puppy face* I will give ya one right back! REMEMBER YOU ARE THE BEST AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL :) **

**-AB**


	5. Chapter 5

_**OH. MY. GOSH.**_** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOT 5 reviews on the last chapter ALONE! AHHHHHHHHHH **_  
_

**;HLALKHF;KFAJD;FJHAOIELRKGHALKJF - *FREAKING OUT* **

**Y'alls are truly the best and I could never be happier! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :)))))) **

**Thank you to my four _Guests_ who didn't leave me a name, but you left a review and I am truly, deeply grateful. Thank you _baby Cyclopes_ too who left a lovely review! I am so glad you all love this! Praise God you do because you guys are FANTASTIC AND I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT :))) *APPLAUSE* (as you can tell, I use a heafty amount of caps) **

**I'm so sorry though I didn't update last Friday, so I should update on Tuesday too. That is if I can spit a chapter out that is really good. I hope you guys like this one. :) I had fun writing this one. It is kinda sad, but its a perspective that I haven't seen done yet, hopefully you will feel the same way! All righty then! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! READ AWAY MY LOVELIES :))) Leave mehh a little note, and I will right you back :) (PS sorry for any grammar mistakes, and I have no idea why the first paragraph is italicized, and it won't let me fix it. It is not of any significance... its being dumb... so ignore the looks and read the words LOL)**

**-I am WAYYYY to crazy, and hyper to own the Hunger Games... so therefore I do not- **

**-AB**

* * *

_T_wo weeks ago, the bo_y with the bread had gently plucked each piece of pain from my feet, and so graciously took my physical state under his winter is at its worst. Harsh winds blow, and the white powder falls in heavy amounts crushing all that lies beneath it. I was up, and recovering well, due to the fact that Sae never let me out of her sight. She and I have spent some precious time together._

"Greasy Sae?" I said in a low voice to her one evening. We were sitting by the fire while she knit and I stared at the orange glow with a curious demeanor.

She didn't look up from her knitting, but answered me quietly from the rocker by the window. "Yes child?" I looked to her granddaughter who was quietly sleeping on the couch covered in a blanket.

"Do you remember when you said things will get better, and that… um…?" I didn't want to bring up past memories that are not pleasant for her to remember, but I had to know.

"Haha, yes child. I told you that I know of loss, and the damage it causes." She says, "I guess its only fair for you to know. Right before I was born, my father was killed in the first rebellion. My mother never spoke of how he had been killed, and I never asked. The subject was too much for her to bear on her shoulders. However, she kept us alive, and did what every mother tries to do in that situation. We, as in my older brother and sister, were never reaped for the Hunger Games, which was by far a blessing. I grew up in school, just as you had, and my brother and sister married off, and lived in the Seam. Then, when I married, I was only your age my dear."

"I am eighteen. That's so young" I looked at her. I never wanted to marry. Ever.

"Yes, but I had to do what I had to do."

"What do you mean, I don't understand." I said giving her a quizzical look. She looked at me with sad eyes, and then it hit me. "An arranged marriage?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear. To the son of a merchant that owned the butcher shop in town. You must understand that he was indeed quite handsome, but there was a boy from the Seam that always had my heart."

"Why did you do it?"

"What choice did I have my dear? My family needed the money to survive, and like you, I would stop at nothing until I knew that their safety and stomachs were in tact. It didn't matter either way. The boy from the Seam chased after another. I was happy for him. It was the way it was supposed to be" She said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…" I began to apologize for being so rude about something that was never her choice.

"Oh hush child." She smiled, "Soon after, I had a daughter, Colette. She was a feisty child, but was the proud owner of the most precious heart. You remind me so much of her. Her strong spirit, her bravery, her heart for others, and her ability to stand for what is right."

"Sae, I am not any of those things."

"Now you really hush your mouth child. Look at where you are now? Mhmm?"

"Sae everyone I love is dead, or doing something else with their lives in a another district!" I say, repositioning myself in the love seat.

"Not everyone." She smiles mischievously and gives me a knowing look. I smile back and hide a blush that crawls onto my face. Where did that come from? Why would I blush at that fact that someone that I think I love is still here?

"Since the childbirth with Colette was so dangerous and difficult, I was told that having children in the future could result in the death of the baby and myself. So, I agreed. Colette was my only child." She says with a sigh. The way she uses the word _was_ makes me uncomfortable. "Colette grew up in school until one day, her father became very ill, and out of nowhere he left us. Leaving us to return to nothing but the Seam."

"He left you nothing?"

"He left me everything. He loved me ever so graciously, and the Capital took everything he gave me since I was originally from the Seam, your roots play a large role in your life, unless of course you are a victor of the Hunger Games. Colette continued to grow and met a boy in school, Elek, and he was from the Seam as well. He was the sweetest young man that I have crossed paths with. When she turned 22, they married. It was a quiet little ceremony, just the families. Of course, he couldn't give her the life I had once, but he gave her the one thing she needed to survive on."

"What was that?" I ask.

"Love. He gave her love." she smiled. I smiled back thinking I had that once from someone very special. "About 8 year later, Colette gave birth to that sweet little girl over there. A spitting image of her mother, and Basilia is the closest thing I have to my daughter." She says with a sad smile. Tears clung to her eyes and would never dare escape out in the open, but alone in solitude. We both look to Basilia and see her stir on the couch, under the blanket. She has the face of an angel and doesn't have a care in the world.

"What happened to Colette and Elek?" I asked, so lost in the story the thought I of what I had just said did not even pass through my mind.

"When Basilia was 5, there was an accident. In the mines, Elek… well, he was killed along with…" she gave me a look, that only I would understand. Elek died in the mining accident with my father.

"What?" it was not posed as a question, but pure shock.

"He was in the mining accident with your father, along with the others. Colette was in town when it happened and she ran towards the mines, the fires, and her husband, and she never came back." This time, Sae let some tears fall in front of me. To me, that is an honor. "So, the girl was left in my care, and it has been that way ever since, and it will continue until she is old enough to be on her own. I have you to thank for that Katniss, because of what you have done, she will never be reaped, and she will be able to live a life worth living." Greasy Sae smiles at me. By this time, tears are fiercely streaming down my face. I was not the only human being who was stripped of their loved ones on that dreadful day, I, was in fact, an inconsequential factor of that day. Someone added to the stories.

I push myself off the loveseat and rush towards Sae and thrust my arms around her neck. She is the closet thing to family I have right now. She is startled at first then embraces me in a tight clutch.

"Thank you so much." I whisper.

"Oh child, you are welcome. Sometimes you need to know the stories of other's pain, to learn how to deal with your own." She says through a smile. I pull back and smile at her through my tears. She takes my hair in her hands. "May I?" she asks. I nod and turn my back to her and sit on the floor. She gently takes hold of my hair and begins to weave it in and out, and at different angles. This is the touch of love, kindness, and gentleness. This is the touch of a mother.

* * *

I awaken to squawking geese yet again. How many times must I take care of Haymitch's … hobby pets. I toss the warm, and toasty sheets aside and flinch at the cold floor. This is ridiculous. I throw on my robe and march downstairs. Sae is in the kitchen with Basilia cooking eggs and bacon.

"I'll be right back. Hello Basilia." I say stiffly.

"Good morning to you too Katniss." Sae smiles.

"Hi Katniss!" Basilia chirps. I grab my coat, slide on my hunting boots, and throw on my scarf, and slam the door behind me. I march across my lawn and throw open my gate. I see Haymitch bent down over a pile of logs messing around with in a fashion that makes me want to laugh. He never organizes anything, but that does not keep my anger at bay.

"Do you have the common courtesy to actually keep your pets under control in the…" and at once I stop my screaming.

"I'm sorry, I uh, didn't know I was disturbing you. I truly am sorry." He says.

"Peeta… I uh. I'm so sorry… I thought you were…"

"Haymitch, yes I can see how you would think that." He smirks. He is dressed in a tight black coat that comes to his thighs, a knit hat, a navy blue scarf tucked into his coat, and gloves without the fingers, then suddenly, I remember my current attire. My arms cover my chest immediately, and I feel a certain feeling of… self-consciousness? My attention converts to the geese. Why was I over here again?

"Oh, they were hungry and a bit wet from the snow this morning. So I dried them off, and feed them. But Haymitch and this makeshift pen for the geese, isn't going to cut it. So I thought I would build an actual pen. Psh. Can you believe Haymitch?" Peeta rambles on nervously.

"No, but I do believe that I made that makeshift pen." I point around his figure and to the pen in the corner of the yard under a tree. "And, its not a pen, it's a small coup for them."

"Oh, you built that? I, uh…" he turns the color of a summer sunset. Completely pink.

"It's ok Peeta. I didn't have much to work with I guess."

"You're right! Absolutely! Very little to work with and on such short notice." He gestures to the coup.

We stand in fallen snow for a few awkward moments, then, something extraordinary comes from my mouth.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast? Although, it wouldn't be just me. Greasy Sae and Basilia are there. But I'm sure they would like the company of someone they rather enjoy." I say.

"To be honest, I would enjoy a nice warm breakfast. Thank you." He smiles. Unexpectedly, he offers me his arm, but I act as though as if I hadn't seen his offer. He waves it off, and we walk back to my house. I can imagine Effie ripping my head off due to my action of not accepting his offer.

"_One should ALWAYS take an arm when offered!"_ she would scold. However, Effie wasn't here, and I wasn't being scolded. For some odd reason, I would rather be scolded than have this horrible silence between Peeta and I. He doesn't seem to mind though, but I know him better, and I can see the wheels turning in his head for things to talk about. I suppose it doesn't matter now since we are the gate to my house. He opens it for me, and this I will act somewhat of a lady, and go first with a thank you. I hurry up the front porch steps and throw open my front door. As I begin to remove my coat, Peeta's strong hands begin to remove it for me.

"Shouldn't I take _your_ coat? I mean, after all, you are _my_ guest." I give a small smile to say… duh.

"Nope. It's no problem. I have it." He smiles at me warmly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask trying to hid the blush that has no permission to be on my cheeks.

"Like what Katniss? I have always looked at you like this." That's a lie. He has only looked at me that way maybe half a dozen times. He only looks at me like that when…

"Peeta!" screams Basilia. She runs up to him and jumps in his arms. I assume Sae cooks for him too.

"Hey Basilia!" He swoops up the giggling child in his arms, and I cannot help bit think one day he will make an excellent father. I smile at the thought and know that I would make a terrible mother, which causes me to scowl.

"Peeta! Why are you up this early?" Sae comes in to the foyer with a dishtowel in her hands.

"Well, Haymitch's pets seemed to have had a rough morning, and I couldn't sleep." He smiles dismissing his early rising issue. I wonder how bad his nightmares are. Though, when would sleep together during the nights before the Quarter Quell, he would stiffen and breathe very heavily, often accompanied by sweats.

"Oh I see. Well, I am happy that I don't have to cook for two this morning. Katniss, why don't you go freshen up and join us downstairs in just a few minutes." Greasy Sae says, obviously hinting at my current wardrobe choice. I scurry off, and pounce upstairs. Peeta is here, and I am much more with things and aware of things occurring around me than I was last time he was here. I throw of my robe, and nightgown after removing my hunting boots, and turn on the shower. My mirror cuts on the soles of my feet are mostly all healed, so a shower, won't do them bad at all. As I am washing my hair, I thought I heard a clash of glass and floor, but my imagination tends to play tricks on me. I get out of the shower, and dry myself off, put on some grey pants and a maroon shirt, and pull my hair into its normal braid. Then I hear it. For sure this time. Glass hitting the floor. I rush downstairs to horror floods my body. Sae and Basilia are in the farthest corner of the kitchen, and near the dining table is Peeta, clutching the back of a chair, with an enormous bloody cut on his ring finger. There could only be one explanation for this. Flashback.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will become of our beloved Peeta? What will Katniss do? WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? *said ins dramatic voice* welll *mischievous laugh* I suppose you are going to have to stick around and find out! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS :))) LOVE YOU ALL! Leave me a little note and I'll give you one back :) **

**-AB**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All y'alls are the best! I AM SO HAPPY! :) 10 REVIEWS! WOOOOHOOOO! **

**HAPPY 4th OF JULY Y'ALL :)) **

**Ok so, _baby Cyclopes_ asked and excellent question. Some of you might have thought that they boy from the Seam that Sae liked was Katniss's father. No it wasn't, just so no is confused! But awesome thought! VERY AWESOME! :) I love answering questions so if ya have any just ask. I LOVE Y'ALL , so thank you for reviewing and reading this. IT MAKES MY DAY! :) Leave me a little note and I'll write back ;)**

**(P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes)**

**- I do not own the Hunger Games (darn it )(just kidding... but seriously...)- **

**-AB**

* * *

I have no idea what I am supposed to do. Not a clue. However, for some reason, I just happen to react. I stand about 8 feet from the table in a stance of caution, as if I am about to frighten an animal.

"Sae, take Basilia outside and wait till I come for you. Take your coats." I say calmly, with my arms spread out in defense, as if rounding up the animal. They nod and hurry outside leaving the door slightly ajar. The only thing Peeta would react too is me. He would only harm me. But I WILL NOT let the Capitol take him yet again. I walk slowly towards Peeta, surveying his condition before I make any movements to touch him.

"Peeta. Are you all right?" I ask cautiously. He just grips the chair harder and turns his head from me a bit.

"You did this." He growls.

"Did what?" I ask again, still with a caution demeanor, but with a gentle voice.

"Burned the district to the ground! You are here to kill me!" He screams at me, whipping around to face me.

"No Peeta. I would never hurt you…"

"That's what they said you would tell me! I know a mutt when I see one!" He spits. Ouch. That last part hurt. He turns back to the chair and grips it till his knuckles are white.

"Peeta, listen to me. I am not a mutt. I'm Katniss. I am not going to hurt you. Its all right." I find courage deep within me and I go up to his shaking shoulders and place my hands on them. He flinches at first, then relaxes under my touch. "Shhh, Peeta, I am right here."

"You are a mutt, real or not real?" he whispers, slowly coming out of his flashback.

"Not real." I say gently.

"You were rescued from the Quarter Quell, real or not real?"

"Real." Even though it kills me to say that I was rescued and he was not. I rub his shoulders gently and he begins to release his grip on the mahogany chair. Effie would have a fit if she saw his nail marks on the chair. I rubbed my thumbs along his collarbones as he comes back to me. I look at his hand and know that I need to tend to the cut on his finger.

"Peeta let me look at your finger. We need to clean that up." I whisper. But he responds in a way that I do not expect.

"Katniss?" he takes my hands gently and looks exhausted. "Katniss, did I just…" he looks at his bloody finger, then to the knife, the cutting board and bell peppers, then back to his bloody finger. "Oh no, Katniss. I'm so sorry, I…I have to go." He looked horrified, and released my hands at once. With that, he rushes out of the kitchen and out the front door. I'm left there with blood on my hands and dumbfounded look on my face. What just happened? Sae and Basilia storm back into the house as I crumble to the floor and leaning against the cabinets, realizing that my adrenaline was pumping through my veins. My breathing becomes heavy and my vision becomes blurry. To my surprise, Haymitch comes bursting through the door.

"Sweetheart! May I inquire, WHY THE HECK WAS PEETA RUNNING ACROSS YOUR FRONT LAWN WITH BLOOD ON HIS HANDS?" Haymitch yells.

"Haymitch, he just froze. He was in his own world, calling me a mutt again. I don't even know what happened." I say frantically shaking my head trying to rid my mind of the images that have now flooded my brain.

"He was helping me with breakfast. He was cutting bell peppers to put in the omelets when he accidently cut his finger. I turned to get him a towel for the blood, and when I cam to face him, his eyes went dark and his face ghostly white. The next thing I know is that he is clutching the back of the chair and Katniss is hear soothing him." Sae explains will cleaning my hands.

Haymitch looks at the chair and sees the nail indents and blood. He sighs and put his hands on his hips. "That's mahogany, Effie is going to have a conniption."

I let a small laugh escape my lips knowing that Effie would be concerned over the smallest of things. By this time Basilia is at my side with a cool towel for my head.

"Sweetheart, I would at least thought that either of you would have stopped playing with sharp things after the arena. Do I have to fix everything?" he throws his hands up in exasperation. Basilia giggles at him, and Greasy Sae rolls her eyes. "I am going to go check on him. In the mean time, clean up the blood, and wasted peppers, but I'm coming back because I do happen to be hungry."

"I'm coming with you…" I declare standing straight up now.

"No Katniss. Its not safe yet." He puts his hands up to stop me.

"What is he going to do with you there? Quit being ridiculous!" I say with a wave.

"NO KATNISS! I will NOT have you dead! I will not." He shouts and grabs me by the shoulders. He hangs his head realizing his reaction to my underestimation of the situation. "Katniss, I will nit be responsible for your death. Peeta is going to need some time. He will come around. Let me go talk to him. No sit down sweetheart before you make me drink this early in the morning." He snorts. I nod my head, praying that he will be able to talk to Peeta, and that Peeta will know that it was just a flashback, and we can fix it. I watch Haymitch walk out the door saying he will return momentarily, and wonder Haymitch will say to convince Peeta he didn't hurt anyone.

"You still love him don't you?" Sae says in a quiet voice behind me.

I spin around and look at her. "No! Of course not. We never did love each other in the first place. I just worry for his safety. Besides, how could he ever love me again?"

"Oh child. You have no idea how much he loves you."

"Sae, think about this logically…" I begin.

"That's just it Katniss, love isn't logic." She smiles. That stumps me. After everything I have done, after all the pain he has endured alone, and after he saw me as a threat and a reason to kill, how could Peeta Mellark ever love me.

The next day, I find myself wanting to be in the presence of Peeta. After about an hour or so, Haymitch came back saying Peeta was in no state to socialize. But the odd thing was that Haymitch said he ask continuously about me. He asked if I was hurt, if he had physically hurt me, if he had caused any damage to me whatsoever. It wasn't those concerns that surprised me; it was that Peeta has asked Haymitch those questions more than once each. I wanted to tell him that I was unharmed and more concerned with his well being rather than my own, but Haymitch would not allow me to visit him. Greasy Sae would go and cook for him and return news on his condition, but they never would let out of their sight in fear that he would have another flashback and physically hurt me. This was beginning to become frustrating. I have to find a way to see him. Just to make sure he is ok of course.

Peeta's P.O.V

The last few days I have kept myself locked away in the walls of my own home. I thought I could control that type of behavior, and that I was better at this. I could have hurt her. Emotionally I probably did. But I could have physically hurt her, and I would have never been able to live if I had. Doesn't she know? I still love her. I never stopped. But after everything that she has gone through, after everyone she lost, there is not a smitten of a chance she loves me. I only bring trouble back into her life, and I made sure of doing so the other morning.

I stare out the living room window with warm hot chocolate in my hand wishing I could see her beautiful face. It's the middle of the night, but what can I do? Sleep? No. That is not an option. I can't sleep well without her beside me at night because the nightmares are usually too horrible to handle alone. When we spoke at the front door before the flashback, she said I had looked at her oddly.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks, trying to hide the blush that has crept onto her cheeks._

"_Like what Katniss? I have always looked at you this way." I respond. _

But that is not true. I may have looked at her like that only a half a dozen times. I only look at her like when…

My thoughts are interrupted with a knock on the door.

"What the?" I say to myself. Who could that be at this hour? I leave my spot on the couch and open the door to find a very surprising guest.

* * *

**Who could that be? MHMM? I don't know? Guess y'alls are gonna have to stick around to find out. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing :) LOVE Y'ALLS :)**

**-AB**


	7. Chapter 7

**OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH. Y'ALLS ARE THE BEST! I cannot believe that I have been blessed with 13 reviews already! THAT IS SO WONDERFUL! :) **

**Thank you to _LongLiveAllTheMagicWeMade_ and _breadboymellark2_ and _RR13_ **

**__The new reviewers of this story! You guys are awesome and thank you _breadboymellark2_ for leaving me a name that I can thank you by because your a guest and what not! I appreciate that very much, so i can properly thank you! All y'all are truly amazing and are the ones that encourage me to write better *applause* (that was for y'all)!  
**

**Anyways, there is only one thing I can say for this chapter... things are going to start heating up ;)**

**~I do not own the Huger Games because:**

**Suzanne Collins wrote it &**

**I am to hyper and crazy~**

**READ AWAY MY LOVELIES :))**

**(ps sorry for any grammar no no's, and write me a little something, it always makes me smile, and I'll write back!)**

**-AB**

* * *

"Sae, it's the middle of the night! Is everything all right?" I ask Greasy Sae. Why else would she come her in the middle of the night?

"It's time. You have got to tell her boy." She says as she walks in. The snow is relentless outside and is set out to freeze and destroy. I look at her like she is crazy.

"No. I won't. I will not force something on her that she isn't ready for."

"Peeta, you love her right?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Then you tell her."

"Sae, she isn't ready." I whisper, the pain evident in my voice.

Greasy Sae sighs, "I know. Keep in mind that there will be a time, where you will have no choice but to tell her."

"Well, I will cross that bridge when I come to it. As of now, I want her to become accustom to the fact of me being back in the district." I say as a mater of fact.

"Fine then. Walk me out boy, I'm still your elder." She smirks. I let a laugh and walk her out, but when I step outside, a blood-curling scream comes from Katniss house. My head snaps in that direction, but I am frozen like the snow beneath my feet.

"Go." Sae snaps. "GO NOW!"

Reaction. It is the action of an event, or influence. Reaction. An action in response to a stimulus. Adrenalin. What I am currently running on. I scale the fence of my front yard and full on sprint to Katniss house ignoring my leg completely. I jump her fence and let myself feel quite accomplished for a millisecond. I find the spare key under the welcome mat and thrust open her front door slamming it shut behind me. I bound up the stairs and throw open her door. She is thrashing around and screaming. Nightmares.

Reaction. An action in response to an event of influence. Adrenalin. I have to get more of this. I rush to her side and grab her shoulders with urgency, but gentleness.

"Katniss. Katniss wake up. I'm here, shhh, I'm right here." I say to her taking her into my arms. My skin reminds me that I am no longer wearing a shirt. I like the heat on in my house. But my skin also reminds me that my socks are soaking wet, but the love of my life comes first. Not that she knows that she does. Her eyes snap open and bore right into mine. Those Solid Seam Eyes.

Katniss P.O.V.

Nightmares. A terrifying dream which the dreamer experiences hopelessness, anxiety, and sorrow. All there have just occurred. Peeta and I are back in the arena, in the Quarter Quell to be exact. We have made it to the force field, and he and I are alone. No Finnick to save him. He hits the clear killer, and falls to the ground, dead. There was nothing I could do to save him. So I end up holding him in my arms sobbing, only to look up and see Snow with a small controller in his hand.

"He was always a piece in my Games, Katniss." He chuckles. I scream for Snow to do something, anything and that in return he can have me, but Snow as he turns around and mutt wolves crawl around his figure and position themselves to take their next victim. Me. That is when I am awaken by Peeta, he face only inches from mine.

"Peeta… you died. We were… and Snow…" I choke out completely horrified. He pulls me into his bare chest.

"Katniss, shh, I am right here, alive and safe. I'm right here." He soothes me. I try to push him away a bit so I don't seem so desperate, but his strong arms don't let me move an inch. "Oh no you don't. Don't push me away Katniss. That is not going to work." He holds me back enough to where I can look in his eyes. "I won't let you push me away again. Just let me hold you ok?" with that, I no longer argue. I cry in his strong chest and let him rub his hand along my spine. When I have I become so needy? Oh who cares right? I need to cherish these moments. Who knows when that perfect girl is going to come alone, and Peeta is gone forever? He pulls back and slips off his wet, ice cold socks, and eases me down back under the covers. My sobbing has now turned into hiccupping. He crawls under the sheets with me and takes me in his arms, and I listen to the steady sound of his heartbeat. Peeta Mellark is without a doubt of any kind, the most perfect creature that has ever walked this planet, and I am tucked away in his arms. I am about to drift when I say something that I know with catch a memory. What do I have to lose?

"Stay with me?"

"Always." He whispers.

* * *

My eyes flutter open as the sunlight dances across the figure next to me. Peeta is asleep soundly at my side and I am curled up in his arms. He stayed with me? I smile and suddenly feel that warm feeling build in my chest, the same feeling I had on the beach. I start to pull away, in fear of ever getting to close to him again, just to lose him latter on, but I awaken him with my movement.

"Good morning." He smiles.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"No nightmares. Your presence tends to have that effect on me." He closes his eyes and leans back into the pillow. "You slept soundly I suppose" he smirks opening one eye to examine me. Come to think of it, that is the first peaceful sleep I have had since the nights on the train.

'Your presence may or may not do the same for me." I jokingly say rolling my eyes. His eyes widen and he proceeds to grab my stomach and start to tickle me. Laughter escapes my mouth and I am caught in his large arms unable to get away.

"Peeta!" I scream failing to hide my laughter, which is contagious because he too now is laughing. Finally he stops and I notice he is hovering above me, looking at me in that way again. Every time. I feel my skin grow hot and I turn away from his gaze. He doesn't know. The effect he can have.

"Katniss?" he whispers. His strong gentle hand takes my cheek to face him. My eyes lock with his and I am at his mercy. Why do I do this? Get caught in his trap. This type of behavior will only end up in loss for me and that will lead to more pain. So I am just going to save myself the trouble now. I try to pull away but he doesn't allow it.

"Katniss, please." He whispers again. I crumble at the sound of his voice begging me to look at him. I look into his eyes, and my eyes dart to his lips then back up to the crystals that belong to someone who I am too frightened to love. His face inches closer and closer to mine until I can feel his breathe on my face. His lips are centimeters from mine when my bedroom door swings open startling us both into a position of awkwardness. Haymitch is standing in the doorway looking shocked, but doing his best to try and hide it.

"Good morning you two! I hate to interrupt whatever it is that you are doing, but I need your help." He says leaning against the door, obviously a bit drunk this morning.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Not happening Haymitch."

"I'm still your mentor, you have to listen to me."

"Maybe so. But this is just stupid."

"No, I am not going to shoot it." I spit.

"Yes you are."

"Look, if you are hungry, come over for dinner!"

Haymitch had dragged Peeta and I out of the warm bed and into the freezing cold snow. He has issues. It seems as though I am finally dressed properly as well. I have on my hunting boots, thick wool socks, black cotton pants that tighten at my ankles, a tan long sleeve shirt, my fathers hunting jacket and a thick down coat. Peeta wears his brown pants, snow boots, his black coat that goes to his thighs, his cotton had, and his fingerless gloves. With Haymitch and his timing, we wanted to make sure we would stay warm.

"No, I don't want it for that. I'm tired of their squawking and making noise, they are driving me crazy. Plus in my addition to keep you two out of trouble, they are becoming too much." He says pointing at the geese accusingly.

"Haymitch, why don't you build a proper home for them? They can pretty much do the rest. " Peeta says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, because I have so much time on my hands." He says sarcastically.

"You do." Peeta and I say in unison.

"Shooting them would be easier!" he snaps. I am getting frustrated, so I attempt a different approach, hoping the Peeta's people skills will kick in and he will catch on.

"Haymitch, don't you see? If I shoot them, dare I say it, but I think you might get a bit lonely." I say sweetly. Haymitch gawks at me, and Peeta tries to suppress a laugh.

"She is right Haymitch. You can't always be with us night and day, so you should at least have some type of friend." Peeta gestures to the geese. Haymitch glares at him and its my turn to try not to laugh.

"Fine, if you won't shoot them, you can build a house or pen or whatever you want to call it for them, how about that sweetheart? Seems it might be the only thing you can do right." he says crossing his arms and challenging me. I accept.

"Fine, but I'm doing this because I have nothing else better to do. You got that?" I say stepping forward to show that he is no match for me in a fight.

"Sweetheart, I am still your mentor, no matter how much you hate it." He laughs, and walks back into his house. How in the world am I going to do this?

"Well, looks like we have a job on our hands." Peeta says after a moment of silence.

"We?" I ask. "This is my job, I have to do it alone." I say. Why does he think that he should help, Haymitch challenged me.

"Um, maybe because, it's a hard job to do alone! I would like something to occupy my time too you know." He says now getting defensive.

"Oh why don't you go bake or something." I say rolling my eyes. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I want to take them back. The look in his eyes is hurt.

"Katniss, do you really think that pushing me away is going to help you?"

"I'm not pushing you away. I am accepting the challenge that Haymitch gave me." I spit.

"You are building a geese coup for goodness sakes." He yells pointing his arms the corner of the yard where the coup will go.

"Maybe so, but I can do it alone. I have never needed your help for anything, nor will I ever need it. Besides, maybe I like working on things alone, then I don't have to worry about someone else!" I shout and my hand immediately covers my mouth, having a burning desire to stuff the words back into my mouth. What am I saying to him? His head drops and he shakes it.

"I am sorry I have put such a burden on you Katniss I the past couple years. I am sorry for forcing you to marry me, have a fake child, and make you rescue me for death itself. I'm sorry I have taken everything from you, but just remember, I would have given everything to see you happy." He whispers. With that, my heart breaks. He has sacrificed everything he ever had, and even part of who he was, just to see that I was safe.

"Peeta… I. I just want time to sort things out… I just-" I stutter.

"All right, if that's what you want. Fine. I understand, but don't come crying to me when you can't stand being alone." He shuffles backwards and head towards his house leaving me in the snow. What he said hits me in the gut, and I want to bend over and sob. I want him to come back and I want to apologize until I can no longer speak. No. I have to focus. I have a job now. No matter how small and pathetic the task may seem. I turn to the geese.

"This should be easy."

* * *

In the weeks that follow, I find Peeta's has become less present in almost everything. I hardly ever see him, and when I do, it's usually when the train comes in from the Capitol and he is there to retrieve a small box of mail. All I want to know is what he is up to now. The winter months have cooled, and spring has bloomed. Its warm, and it requires me to dress differently than I would normally. Cinna said this heat would come and he design clothing for me that the Capitol would only approve of rather than what is comfortable for me. One early spring morning, I pull on a pair of cut off pants, shorts I believe they are called. They come to my upper thigh, way too short form my taste, but it's hot and they are comfortable and light. They are a tan color, and I throw on a green blouse just something to wear to the train station.

My nightmares returned the first night without Peeta, and they returned with vengeance. I watch Prim die over and over. I watched Cinna being tortured to protect me. I watch my team from 13 die in front of me each with a bloody arrow in their backs that I had shot. Then worst of all, I watch Peeta eating the nightlock from the first Games, and never being able to save him in time. Each dream containing the deaths of loved ones and the death of the boy with the bread whom I am convinced I still love. I talk to Dr. Aurelius on the phone every Wednesday and he is sending over medicine for my sleepless nights. I hate Capitol meds.

Still, he has his ways of knowing what I need, so I go to the train station that morning to go pick up his package. I pull my hair into its braid, slip on smaller versions of my hunting boots and heading out the door. Now that its spring, people have begun to move back or move to District 12. I walk through town and see life starting to bloom the like flowers in the Meadow. They are going to build a brand new Justice Building like the one before, but I am sure its going to be much nicer than the previous one. There was no mayor or anything type of authority yet since there was such little population here, but there would be soon, no doubt. I make my way onto the platform of the train station and to my surprise I don't see Peeta anywhere. That's odd. I shrug off the thought. Why would I care? We don't speak anymore; he is probably finding something else to fill his hours. A Capitol attendant calls my name for the package and I go and take it from with a thank you.

I walk back to the Victor's Village with package in hand when all of the sudden I see Thom. I haven't seen him since I was in District 13. He is waving at me frantically. I assume he is trying to get my attention to say hello, so I smile and wave back. Then it happens. The smell of smoke, and flames fills my nostrils infecting them with their deadly ways. I can feel my face drain of blood, and I look for the direction the smoke is coming from. To my horror I see the smoke rise from the Victor's Village. I race towards Thom and he grabs me by the shoulders.

"Thom… who… what is going on? WHAT IS BURING?" I yell. He has been running and his panting gives him away. He chokes on the smoke that has already filled his lungs, but he manages on simple word to confirm my worst nightmares.

"Peeta…" he chokes.

Reaction. An action in response to an event, or influence. I react. I drop the package and sprint towards the village. It only takes a few minutes for me to reach the Village, but a few minutes could be the difference of life or death. I stumble upon about 20 people setting up a hose from the water hydrant at the edge of the Village and others dumping water on the flames. The flames that surround the boy with the bread.

* * *

***GASP* OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Guess your gonna have to find out? Mhmm? *mischievous laugh* okie dokie! Let me know what you guys are looking forward to seeing in future chapters. Love to know what you are excited about! **

**LOVE YA**

**-AB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y'ALLS. ARE. AMAZING. AHHHHH YAYAYAYAY! I have 15 reviews! Thank you to all who read an reviewed. Sorry I vanished for a couple of days there. I had stuff I had to take care of. BUT I AM BACK! YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER! :) **

**Thank you to the newest reviewer the _Guest _who reviewed, yeah I know that cliffy was mean ;) my bad.**

**Get this, your mouth is going to drop when you read the last bit. I haven't seen this done, and I really don't want to screw this up! SO let me know if you LOVE IT! :) Its kinda short so sorry in advance! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You have no idea what it does for me! Honestly, y'alls are the best! :)**

**Leave me a little note, and I'll write back :) You know the drill.**

**-I do not, nor will I EVER own the Hunger Games-**

**(sorry for any grammar ouches)**

**-AB**

* * *

Fear. A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, or pain. For a moment, I am simple terrified. However, I know that if I wait any longer, I will lose _him_ all over again, and this time, there is no chance of him coming back, which in this case would completely destroy me. I bolt towards the blaze that conquers _his_ house and I will stop at nothing until he is in my arms. I know, that with the odds being _never_ in my favor, that this will cost more skin being burned and scars to add to my collection. Help is not far behind me, but I continue to sprint towards his house, and when I have almost reached the front door, pair of strong and forceful hands stops me. I kick and scream for them to release me. I have to get to him.

"LET ME GO!" I scream.

"Katniss! Calm down, listen to me!" I look up to see Haymitch. "You cannot go in there! Its too dangerous, I-" I cut him off with my scream.

"HAYMITCH HE IS GOING TO DIE!"

"NO HE WON'T NOW LISTEN TO ME! I kept him alive through The Hunger Games and you can bet I will keep him alive now! YOU STAY HERE!" he yells at me. "Andor, Darrion, hold her! Make sure she doesn't move." Haymitch commands two boys who are about my age to hold each of my arms and makes sure I don't do anything stupid. They are taller than me, and much stronger, but not from around here. Must be new. They obey and gently, but firmly grip my arms. I fight them at first but then realize its no use. Haymitch entered the house with men waiting for to assist him if need, its far too dangerous for anyone else to accompany him. He smashes through the front door and goes inside, showing no fear, but determination to bring _him_ out. Minutes seem like hours, which is agonizing, and a crash comes from inside the house. All of the sudden I see Haymitch holding _him_ over his shoulder and crashing through the living room window. It is plenty big and is 5 times the size of a normal window. Haymitch lands on the ground over the flowerbed dropping Peeta in the process. Andor and Darrion release their grip on me and move to a rolling-in-pain Haymitch and I move to the side of an unconscious Peeta.

"Peeta! Peeta, don't you leave me! Come one now, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I scream beating his chest. "You stay with me Peeta." I whisper the last part burying my head into his chest and breaking into tears. This is it. He is dead and I am destroyed. I sob until I feel a gentle hand on my back as I lie on Peeta's chest. I look up to see to whom is belongs and see Peeta smiling at me the best he can with what very little energy he has.

"Always." He whispers hoarsely. I blink, and throw my arms around his neck sobbing into it. He pats my back and soothes me. He is the one who almost died, shouldn't this be reversed? Town healers, who have just recently arrived, come to my side gently asking for me to let go of Peeta so they can take him and treat him. He has a serious burn on his right thigh, and mild burn across his chest and stomach and a few that should leave small blemishes on the backs of his fore arms. He must have blocked his face with his arms. I resist at first but I know this is for Peeta's own good. I wonder what caused this? What was it that had to happen for this fire to swallow Peeta and his house? I push the thought-provoking issues aside and turn my attention to Haymitch. Greasy Sae has him sitting in a chair sipping on a cup of water, his arm has a minor burn on it and his other one has scratches from breaking the window. I walk towards and embrace him as lightly as I can.

"Geeze, why all the emotion, sweetheart?" he scoffs. He knows that I am beyond grateful. "This is why I am here, because you and your emotions wouldn't be able to handle situations like that." He chuckles motioning to the smoky house. All I can do is gently smile at him. He is my mentor, and for very good reasons. He stupid when he wants to be, but extremely protective at all times. A father figure in a weird way.

I leave the sight of the smoke and diminished flames to take off to find Peeta. I pick up my package that lies perfectly where I left it. I make my way to Darrion's home where I was told Peeta would be. I knock politely, but if it was anyone I knew personally I wouldn't have bothered. Darrion opens the door and smiles.

"Hi Katniss. Peeta is right in here. He is asking for you, so I assume he will be very excited to see you here!" Darrion says with a bit too much enthusiasm. Most likely from District 4. "I am not from around here, so this area is a huge change of environment to me. So my apologies if I seem out of place." He says leading to the back of his home. Yep, definitely District 4. I see Peeta lying on a bed in room that looks like the launch room from the first Games I was in. Clean cut, sterol, and white. It does not match the house at all. Peeta smiles when he sees me and goes to move but winces back in pain from the burn on his stomach. It sends pain into me just to watch him suffer. I look over to see a tall woman in a grey pants and a white button up shirt that's with her sleeves rolled up. She has is glasses on top of her nose and is examining the burn on his right thigh, and when she looks up at me she smiles. She has blonde hair and olive skin and yet she reminds me of someone very familiar. I can't put my finger on it.

"Hello Katniss. Peeta has spoken very highly of you." She smiles. "I am Geneva." She stretches out her hand and I shake it.

"Wow, that is a beautiful name!" I say. Way to stay on topic Katniss.

"Thank you! A lot of other people think it suits me."

"I'm sure they are right. How is he doing?" I ask her, trying to keep the conversation going so I don't have to stand in awkward silence.

"You know, I am right here, why don't you just ask me?" Peeta asks me, giving me a face that pouts. I giggle and ruffle his hair. Did I seriously just giggle? "If you wanted to know, I have been better, but it wasn't as bad as it was in the first Games, so you can actually breathe now." He smirks closing his eyes completely satisfied. I roll my eyes; for someone who can be burned to the crisp, he can still have the witty attitude.

"Katniss, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" Geneva asks sweetly. I nod and follow her out of the room. She closes the door behind her and turns to me.

"He is beat up pretty bad. Now I know his house at the moment is…. Uninhabitable, but is there a way we can move him into another house? A place where I can check on him? Dr. Aurelius should be here tomorrow to assess him as well, do you-"

"He will stay with me." I say, cutting her off.

"Are you sure? Is there something we can do to help?"

"No, he will stay with me. He has done it before and he will do it again." I say in tone as my final word. She smiles and pats my shoulder. "We have someone who can help cook as well. She is a –"

"Culinary wonder! Greasy Sae, I have met her. I met her as soon as I came into town. My sons, Andor and Darrion came here with me." She says enthusiastically. "We are from District 4."

I nod, and a memory of an old friend surfaces and I have to push it aside to keep myself from crying.

"You can't imagine what you have done for the people of Panem Katniss. What you have done for me." She says sadly, suddenly I miss the enthusiasm of these District 4 natives.

"What have I done for you? If anything caused you to hate me." I say.

"Oh no Katniss, you have given me hope. Even in the darkest of times, you gave me hope. Just like my brother." She holds me by the shoulders smiling gently.

"Do I know your brother?"

"Yes you did." The way she said did makes me freeze.

"How?" I whisper.

"Katniss, my brother's name was Finnick Odair."

* * *

**WHOA! WHAT? NO! FOR REAL? NO WAY! Yeah... I just did that. YEP! ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Ok, so here is the deal. I am going on vacation for a week... starting Friday. I will update if I can, I promise I will try really hard! So in return for your patients, I will update tomorrow nigh :) OKIE DOKIE? Alrighty then, leave me a note and I'll write back! **

**-AB**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH. MY. GOSH. YAYAYAYAYAY! Y'alls... i cannot even speak! I AM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I can't believe this! :) 4 reviews on the last chapter *applause* It looks like I have some thanking to do **

**THANK YOU _Robin3sbreadboy_ , _anawilliams_, _Guest_ (next time leave me some sort of name so I can thank you, you deserve it) and _HungerGamesForevuh_you guys and all of the other reviewers are the best! THANK YOU!  
**

**_Robin3sbreadboy _- awwwwwww I am so glad you love it, oh shucks love you too! :D  
**

**_Guest_- I feel terrible that I don't know your name but THANK YOU SO MUCH! Not bad for a fist fanfic eh?  
**

**Thank you to those who read this, but don't leave a review... I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS! :)**

**See? I told you I would update tonight. I get to bring my computer on vacation! WOOOHOOO but I am on vacation so yeah... I will try as much as possible to update. But here is chapter 9! This one is kinda slow... I'm sorry :( but I am creating something BIG, don't worry you're gonna LOVE IT! Leave me a little note pretty please and I'll write back! :) and sorry for any grammar ouches.**

**MUCH LOVE **

**-AB **

**- I am not cool enough to own the Hunger Games, nor will I ever own them-**

* * *

The following days became a blur. Finnick's sister coming to District 12, Peeta almost being fried, Haymitch having a few broken ribs, and Peeta moving into my home. The transition process was endless. Dr. Aurelius arrived in District 12 a day after the fire, and unfortunately, the burn on Peeta's right leg is so severe it requires Capital attention. That particular conversation did not go over well. Even more particularly on my part.

"I'll be back Katniss, I promise." Peeta tells me 2 days ago as he is boarding the train with Dr. Aurelius. I look down; my silence the past few days indicated my opinion of Peeta leaving for the Capital. "Don't worry, I will come back in a couple of days and I will be good as new ok?" I nod and steps on the train using a crutch so his right leg doesn't require so much support. With only having half of a left leg, he seems to struggle just a bit, and it makes me want to laugh, but I don't say so. He turns to look at me quickly and pulls the back of my head and presses his lips to the top of my forehead in a protective manor. As the train began to move forward, he pulled away and waved goodbye, and I wave back in response. I tried to put on my best winning smile, but it was no use- I was going to miss him. I went straight home and sat in the rocker where I had grieved for so many months. I have come to conclusion that Peeta's presence, whether appreciated or not, keeps me sane.

But like I said, that was two days ago. Peeta has called every evening and updated me on his recovery. They had to put him under to clean it because it was such a bad burn, in addition to a little patchwork. That wasn't the greatest feeling when he came out of sleep, and it made him very tired, just in the same way he feels after a flashback. But no flashbacks have occurred, so he should be released soon to come home. But still, even though I had Peeta's arrival to look forward to, I couldn't help but sit in the rocker.

This morning, Greasy Sae comes in and sees me on the rocker and sighs. She usually just says kind words and encourages me to move around and make sure the blood is still being pumped through my lifeless veins. But today she says nothing. Basilia follows closely behind her holding on to her grandmother's hand, but she isn't her chirpy self as per usual. For some odd reason, this snaps me back into reality.

"Hi Basilia!" I smile, standing from my rocker. Sae smiles at me, but Basilia hides further into her grandmother's skirt. My brain fights off confusion only fueled by the curiosity in the change of Basilia's behavior. "Basilia, its ok. Its just me, Katniss." I bend down to the child's level and offer out a gentle hand for her to take. She hesitates, surprised by my persistence, then the tables turn and it is my turn to be surprised. She jumps into my arms sobbing knocking me to the ground to sit.

"Please Aunt Katniss! Don't let Uncle Peeta die! Please! He makes me the best treats and only HE can make them. And… and…I love him very much…" she hiccups in between words. She continues to sob into my shoulder. Her hot tears being caught by the fabric of my robe. I am startled, but somehow my body reacts before my mind can comprehend what just occurred. I sit on the floor cradling her and stoking her hair.

"Oh Basilia, shhhh Uncle Peeta will be just fine. He isn't going to die! I promise. And you know what?" I ask in a tone that ANY child could never resist.

"What?" she whimpers.

"I even think he is bringing you surprise from the Capital!" I say with enthusiasm, which to be honest I have none of, but something in this girl brings out the worst in me. She nods and continues to cry a little more. I rock her gently humming a tune my father would sing when I would cry. These gestures remind me so much of Prim. My precious Prim, she would still cry in my arms no matter how old she would get. I shed a few tears myself. I know that there was one promise I made to myself, and it was the only one I couldn't keep, and that was to keep Prim alive at all costs. But now, I embrace this small child in my comforting arms and soothing her repulsive fear. Peeta always greets her with joy and lifts her up onto his hip, while she giggles and laughs in pure delight. She throws her tiny arms around his large shoulders and neck and embraces him with such love and adoration. I can see how this would destroy her little spirit.

Buttercup, who has been recently hiding from me, comes out from behind the large couch against the wall, and curls his body against mine. What is with this bipolar cat? He gently paws at Basilia's leg and she looks down at the now fluffy cat who has spun onto his back, begging her to pet and play with him. Stupid cat. But there is one thing that tags my memory, he would only do that with Prim, no exceptions. The sight of him purring and Basilia now giggling and drying her left over tears, makes a few of my own tears begin a steady stream down my face. Prim would be delighted to share Buttercup with someone else. I stand and ruffle Basilia's curly brown hair and walk into the kitchen to help Greasy Sae with a dinner soup. As I wash the vegetables, Sae speaks up.

"Katniss." She says in a small quiet voice. "Thank you." She whispers and lets a single tear run down her face. I smile at her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Some times, between friends, there is no need for an exchange of words. For Sae and I, it is exactly like that because we truly understand each other. After a few moments of silence, she speaks up about the fire and Peeta. Wait, can we not have a tender moment and just leave it at that?

"Did he ever explain the fire to you?" she asks.

"No." I say quietly.

"Do you remember when you told him to go bake something back during the winter? I apologize if I resurface any unpleasant memories.

"Yes, I do, and don't worry." I sigh.

"Katniss, all that boy did was bake." She says. I stop chopping the green peppers and stare at her.

"What are you saying?"

"You noticed how his appeared less and less in public correct?" she asks and I nod. "Well, he poured himself into baking and painting, it's all he did."

Suddenly, a pang of regret and guilt rush through me.

"He was trying to master one of his father's recipes and every time he failed, he would have a flashback. He would throw things, speak of terrible things, but I would always go into the other room when this would happen. After I knew he was calm I would slowly make my way back into the kitchen. He would apologize without cease, until I sent him to bed. However, with the fire, he hit his head when he fell from the flashback and left the oven on. An unattended oven leads to flames." She says tossing the chopped vegetables in to a large pot. Suddenly, my legs have lost heir ability to stand and I sink to the floor leaning against the cabinets for support. Could it be that my hash and destructive words be the cause of that fire? Well, at least a root of it.

"Katniss, he would be very upset if you knew, so please don't show an indication that you are aware of what has happened in the past. That boy will do everything in his power to protect you, even if it means staying away from you." She bends down and looks at me.

"But why?" I ask.

"Oh, now that I cannot tell you. He would be more than upset with me." She gives me a sly smile.

"What do you-"

"Oh hush child and help me with the rest of dinner." She laughs. All I can do is smile and accept that hand that she offered to bring me off of the floor. After dinner, and after Basilia and Sae have left for the night, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Katniss! How are you?" Peeta's sweet voice fills my ears in pure delight.

"Fine Peeta. Listen, before you say anything. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure, anything. Is something wrong?"

"No! Of course not!" I laugh. "Look, Basilia has been completely undone by your injury and absence. She cried hard today and to keep her spirits up, I told her you would bring her back a surprise." I say hesitantly so he wont' be upset. I didn't ask him to do it before, so he would have had the option to say no, but now a little girl will be expecting a surprise from the Capital, from a blonde-headed boy. But instead of frustration on the other end, I hear laughter.

"Of course I can do that Katniss. I am glad someone misses me." He says, and he doesn't try to hide the smirk in his voice.

"Well there is no need to be obnoxious." But I secretly do miss him.

"I am not being obnoxious Katniss, just stating the truth, what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, just your sarcasm isn't hidden as well as your skill to paint."

"Point taken." He laughs. "I just wanted to call and say I will be home the day following tomorrow, and suppose tomorrow will be the day I have to find a gift for my leading lady." He chuckles, tying extra hard not to sound sarcastic, but I know him better than that.

"Look Mellark, just don't mess it up!" I laugh.

"All right, all right Katniss you win. I'll see you soon ok?" he sighs.

"Ok, I-" I cut myself off immediately. I was just about to say 3 words I know I would regret.

"You what Katniss?"

"Nothing, have a safe trip home."

"Mhmm, ok Katniss. Bye." And with that he hangs up. I place the phone back on it cradle and walk upstairs to bed pondering on what almost came out of my mouth. Those words can never be taken lightly. I almost said them unconsciously, what was I thinking? Those words are meant for two people who are deeply, passionately in love with each other. No regrets of ever letting the words slide of the lips of lovers.

My feet drag themselves towards my closet where I hang my robe up and I make my way to the bad where I climb in wearing only m undergarments. The cool sheets tickle my nerves, and spread pleasure throughout my body, causing and ah to escape my lips. I stretch letting the day roll of my stress-abused body and let the tensions fall into the past. Buttercup jumps onto the bed and curls up beside my right leg. The tension leaves my fists, my arms, shoulders, back abdomen, thighs, calves, ankles, feet and finally my toes, the pressure being pulled from my body. Peeta would return in a couple more days. But before he returns there is something I need to do. Actually a few things that need to be accomplished before his arrival, which I want to make special. A dinner I suppose would be nice, with Sae, Basilia, Haymitch, and maybe our new neighbors from District 4, but in order to do that, you need something to feed the people. Tomorrow, once again I will face what I haven't been able to do in months. Tomorrow I hunt.

* * *

**WHAT? Another cliffy? Well, kinda. But you guys just love it when I do that ;) okie dokie, I hope you like the slow chapters as well as the action packed ones. :) Y'ALLS ARE THE BEST AND BEAUTIFUL :) I LOVE YOU!**

**-AB**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! HEY! HEY! I AM BACK!**

**Sorry y'alls, I was on vacation and I just got back! OH BUT I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! :) *mischievous laugh***

**First thing is first... 25 REVIEWS! HOLY MONKEY JUNK! AHHHHHH Y'ALLS ARE OFFICIALLY THE BEST! :) When I saw it on vacay I literally let out a squeal and jumped around! VERY HAPPY GAL RIGHT HERE!**

**Due to the hour, I am making this short and I will do 'thank yous' in the next chapter. **

**However, this chapter is HUGE! Your gonna LOVE IT ( I hope )**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND STICKIN' WITH ME... Imma upload again tomorrow just to show you how much I love y'alls! **

**-I don't own the Hunger Games- (sorry for any grammar ouches)**

**-AB**

* * *

Stillness. Silence. The quiet in the moment of concentration. Focus. Determination. The will to press on. It's been a while since I tired hunting and it came to mind that I should probably take it easy, and not to kill myself by pushing myself so hard. Step by step, even if they are small. The sun is playing hide and seek on the horizon and because its still spring there fog on the ground its is a bit cool this morning causing my warm breath to clash with the crisp air. No doubt it will warm up later though. Peeta was coming home today. On the 1 o'clock train. The thought brings a smile to my face a fills my heart with warmth. That feeling that I got in the cave and on the beach. Peeta.

I cannot wait for him to be home.

We have been moving whatever wasn't damaged in the fire from his home to mine the past few days. Thom, Darrion, Andor and I. Sae has helped organize it and Basilia cannot stop chirping about his arrival back home. Haymitch seems a tad bit cranky that his ribs are not the way they should be and in order for him to take the pain pills Geneva gave him, he has to slow up on the alcohol. Lets just say that the past few days, he hasn't been very happy. Not that he ever is.

My bow is loaded, and I am prepared to make my first kill in months. I practiced for an hour or so before now, just so I can get the feeling of being in control of my arrows again. I hear the snapping of twigs and shoot a large rabbit. Perfect! Greasy Sae will make a wonderful soup for Peeta's homecoming tonight. I shoot two squirrels, and gather some eggs from a nest high above. I collect some herbs, roots and greens to add flavor to the soup tonight. I put the animals and herbs in my hunting bag and make the trek home. As I make my way back to the fence, a feeling that has not stirred inside me for months begins to bubble its way to the surface. I feel the sense of accomplishment. That I have finally done something productive and accomplished a simple task that I had placed before myself. I want that feeling to never escape the deepest chambers of my heart. I smile knowing that everything will rebuild itself in time, and that I will heal in time. That everyone I love, here with me now, or in the past has been a part of who I am today, and I will press on in honor of them. I crawl under the fence on my belly, not being afraid of being caught anymore, push myself off the ground and I walk to the Victors Village in anticipation. Its noon and I need to make sure I'm clean and presentable to see Peeta. I practically run to my house where Sae and Basilia are already preparing for dinner tonight. Andor, Darrion, Thom, Geneva, Haymitch, Sae and Basilia, Peeta and myself will all be gathered her tonight to celebrate life in itself. Plus, Sae says I need to make friends, even though I would prefer just a simple dinner alone with us four. She begs to differ.

I slip off my hunting boots outside the door, careful not to tack mud in, and walk inside. I can already smell the basics of dinner.

"Sae, I have some rabbit for you!" I smile pulling the plush animal from the bag. Basilia squeals in playful fear and runs off laughing and giggling.

"Oh girl, yes. This will do just fine. Now run along and clean your filthy self up. Peeta will have no desire to embrace such a nasty smelling girl." She half scolds. I roll my eyes and smile. He was coming home! As I make my way to the stairs the phone rings. Who would be calling here?

"I'll get it Sae!" I yell to her. "Hello?"

"Yes, hello. This is Theo from the Business License Office in the Capital. May I speak to Mr. Mellark?" what did he just say?

"I'm sorry, um you wanted to speak to Peeta?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Uh, yes Peeta Mellark. He left here without writing down the name for the bakery. He must have been so caught up in the current conversation that he forgot to write it on the legal papers here. May I speak with him?" he laughs as if remembering something funny from their conversation.

"Peeta isn't home yet. Wait what do you mean legal papers?"

"Legal papers. For opening a business of course!" he laughs. My chest tightens, my lungs stop working and I begin to feel dizzy. He lied to me. He never spoke a word about this. I slam the phone back on the receiver and march upstairs to freshen up.

I want to look my best when I rip Peeta Mellark's head off.

Peeta's P.O.V

"I cannot wait to see her! She will be so surprised." I beam. I haven't been home in at least 4 days due to the fire and the business I have been trying to launch. It's the one thing that I know how to do, and I want to do it right. As a district we have to start somewhere. Through ashes, the burns, the pain and the suffering, new life is about to bloom.

"Peeta, Katniss is not fully stable yet. Sae calls me almost every other day with news of Katniss' nightmares. You have to be certain to be gentle with her." Dr. Aurelius says beside me. We are sitting at the lunch table in the food car on the train. We should be pulling into the station in about 15 minutes. I can hardly wait to see _her._ Oh how I have missed her. Her olive skin, her grey eyes, her chocolate brown hair, her smile that makes me weak at the knees, and the blush she hides from me whenever I look at her that way. I have only given her that look about a dozen times, and I only give it to her when…

"Peeta, are you feeling alright?" Dr. Aurelius asks me, probably seeing the spacious look splattered on my face.

"Oh, yes. Its just so nice to be home." I sigh. I clutch the brightly colored flowers in my hand that I chose for her. I have to tell her sooner or later. Greasy Sae says that if I don't tell Katniss what I really want to tell her, then that someday, will have come and gone before I would know it. Today is my someday. I am going to tell Katniss that I ….

Again, my thoughts are interrupted by the slowing of the train and the announcement of the arrival at the District 12 train station. There are about 20 people other than myself and Dr. Aurelius on this train, all coming to make a new life here in District 12, and all ready to build from the ground up. I grab my suitcase and Dr. Aurelius and I step off the train and onto the platform. Sae said no one would come to the station because they all had a surprise waiting at home for me. I hope no one went through too much trouble for making me feel welcomed back home. All I want is _her_ in my arms. I squeeze the scented gift in my hand and we make our way to the Victors Village. Dr. Aurelius will be staying in one of the homes in the Village for a few days, just to keep an eye on _her_ and I. We walk in silence, but comfortable enough for the both if us. I hear rumbles of thunder we are only a few yards away when the front door swings open and a little brown curly headed child in a yellow dress comes bolting from the stairs

"UNCLE PEETA!" Basilia screams. She pushes open the gate and runs as fast as her small legs can carry her.

I hand the flowers to a smiling Dr. Aurelius. "Hi Basilia!" I bend down and open my arms. She jumps in them and I spin the giggling child around in circles. "Mhmm! How are you?" I ask setting her down. I place my hands on the small girl's waist and look into her face. I bend down to her level to show her she has my undivided attention.

"Good! I missed you Uncle Peeta! Aunt Katniss said that you had a surprise for me!" she claims sheepishly, with a small blush to add color to her face. I let out a genuine laugh. Katniss had called me two days ago telling me I needed to find a surprise for Basilia because she had been in tears about my departure to the Capital a few days prior. I had found the perfect thing.

"Of course I did Basilia. But I brought back something for everyone! We are going to wait till a bit later…"

"After the surprise dinner?" she squeals in excitement. I raise my eyebrows to say this is new to me. "Oops." She says looking down. "You're not supposed to know about that."

I laugh and look up to see multiple smiling faces observing the small child and I.

"Welcome home Peeta!" Sae beams and everyone comes from inside the house to greet me. After I hug everyone, and greet them with hellos, I look to the doorway to greet the one person I have thought about every moment I have been away. There_ she_ stands in a white dress covered in white lace. Her hair in curls and ringlets and her bangs pinned back from her face. She stands straight as a pin with her hands folded in front of her and she avoids my gaze. That's odd, I expected her to be in my arms first. Everyone has turned and looked at her and await her reaction. However, she doesn't react, making this seem out of character for her.

"Hello Katniss." I smile, waiting for her to come to me. Finally, she raises her eyes to meet mine, and what I see is not what I expect. Her eyes are full of anger, and hurt. The hurt her eyes is the type that I haven't seen since the Rebellion. She spins on her heels and marches inside.

"Well, seems sweetheart didn't sleep well last night. I am hunger, lets go inside and eat." Haymitch says, trying to cover for Katniss' behavior. I would have at least thought should would have been delighted to see me, and now she acts as if I am repulsive and revolting. Why would this happen? What has someone done to her? Is she hurt? Is she upset with something that I have done?

We all walk into the house and my nostrils are filled with a delightful smell that would make anyone's taste buds begin to imagine what it is that exudes this stomach-churning smell. The table is expanded to fit all the guests and myself for dinner. Everyone is dressed nicely and that atmosphere could make you forget your worries in an instant, but the girl that constantly consumes my thoughts stands in the kitchen glaring at me with eyes that could cut like Clove's knives.

"Katniss, while I finish up with the greens, why don't you show Peeta his room." Greasy Sae commands.

"Yeah sweetheart, be a good little host and show your guest where he will be staying." Haymitch smirks leaning the kitchen counter with a glass of wine in his hand. I try to suppress a smile knowing that for whatever reason Katniss is angry with me for, she has to set it aside to show me to my room. All Victors Village homes are the same, so I would have no trouble finding it on my own. She scoffs and rolls her eyes and murmurs something like 'pointless' and 'stupid', but I ignore it and follow her. Dr. Aurelius is conversing with Geneva and still awkwardly holding the flowers I have for Katniss in his hands. I take them off his hands and whisper a thank you, he just nod and continues his conversation. Katniss leads me down the hall to a room downstairs. It's almost as large as the master bedroom. I haul my suitcase into the room throw it on the bed, and I stand there in awkward silence with her.

"Katniss, um why… these are for you." I try to ask why she is angry with me, but I assume its best to leave that subject alone for the moment. She acknowledges them and snatches them from my hands and stops out of the room. Hurt registers in my heart, and then I am filled with annoyance and anger. After everything, she chooses to treat me like this. I follow her and let her go to the kitchen while I step outside onto the backyard deck; fresh air sounds like the only solution to this. I shut the door and spin around to find that I am not alone. Haymitch is leaning against the wood railing smiling mischievously at me.

"Girl problems?" he questions raising his eyebrows and taking a swig of wine. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Women." I say.

"Complicated?"

"Beyond."

"Mhmm."

We stand in a moment of silence observing the large spring thunderstorms rolling in. Thoughts of the fire and anger consume my mind when a feeling of unaccomplished deed comes to me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Haymitch.

"Haymitch, I believe a deep expression of gratitude is in order." I turn to him extending my hand. "Thank you, for coming in after me in the fire. I am deeply grateful. Thank you." I say. He shakes my hand firmly, and gives me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Peeta my boy, there are many reasons I came in after you. However, one reason in particular is that I do not want to listen to the melodramatic victor wallow in sorrow for the rest of her life about your death. Plus, I like you boy, and she would kill my geese if I upset her again. With you around, she is a bit more tamed. But in all, you are welcome." He smiles. A genuine smile actually. Its moments like this that I am grateful for Haymitch. Underneath all the filth and deceitfulness, he has a good heart.

"Peeta, Haymitch, come in for dinner before Andor begins to eat the silverware." Sae pokes her head outside, demanding us to join them at the table. It has been a long day and I am hungry. We all sit at the table and begin to eat. Talk of rebuilding the district seems to be topic of the evening. Excitement fills the hearts of each one here, and the plans that are being made for the new life we are going to make ahead of us. The new Justice Building has prints and construction will begin in late summer. More and more people are arriving every day, ready to start a new chapter in their life, and the joy around the table brings a smile to my face. Darrion speaks up interrupting my thoughts

"So Peeta, a Capital business man called the apothecary yesterday. He was asking for you about a bakery name. So when were you going to tell us about that mhmm?" Darrion asks stuffing a roll of bread in his mouth.

"Well, actually, I have been planning this since winter. I was planning to tell all of you when I arrived home this evening. It was going to be a surprise for all of you. The fire was a complete accident, but I took advantage of my time in the Capital." I say.

"Darrion, you were not the only one who received a phone call. I did as well, and it is such a coincidence because the gentleman on the phone was looking for the same thing." Katniss says. My eyes dart to her. This is the first time she has spoken aloud since I have been home. I hear the anger bubbling in her voice, threatening to bring on a fight.

"Peeta! That is wonderful news! When do you plan to start construction?" Geneva asks me.

"As soon as possible actually. But I need to have the right amount of people and proper tools."

"A few calls the Capital should fix that. We should start next month." Sae chimes in.

"Of course. I few friends who will be joining us here from District 4, and they have the extra muscle you need." Andor says.

"You know boy, it would be the start of the rebuild of the district." Haymitch says pointing to me with his wine glass in hand.

"You have me convinced. I suppose all that is left to do is call the Capital and ask for the tools and supplies that I need." I say smiling.

"It's going to take more than a few calls." Katniss mumbles sipping her water.

"You know Katniss, I think I would be good for you. To partake in something." Dr. Aurelius offers up.

"I am. I hunt."

"Come please Aunt Katniss! It would be fun." Basilia chirps. "Uncle Peeta! You can convince Katniss to help right?" she whines.

"I am not sure about that. How about it Katniss? Would you be up for it, or are you just to sit there and never talk to me. Again?"

"Again? You act like everything is my fault!"

"That's because it is." I say with a raise if my eyebrows. Oops. Silence. Dead silence and anger. She glares at me with such dagger eyes that I have no choice but to look away in shame. I have just said something that in her eyes is unforgivable. She pushes back her chair that makes a scraping sound against the floor that would make anyone cringe, and bolts outside in the pouring rain, I immediately follow after her slamming the front door behind me.

"Katniss, Katniss wait… please… I" I yell after her. She spins around glares

"Don't you think I know that? That this entire world and what it is now is my fault? That a horrendous number of people are dead because of me Peeta. Don't you think I know that? Prim is dead because of me! You almost died because of me!" she screams. The rain has soaked her curls that no hang straight on her face and glued to her rib cage. She stands about 10 feet in front of me.

"No Katniss. NONE of that was your fault. Where would we be if you never pulled those berries from your pocket? You gave this country something they needed. Freedom. That fire was an accident…."

"You lied to me! You were NEVER ready to come home! You were to busy in the Capital making plans to open a bakery that I NEVER KNEW ABOUT!" she yells.

"I was not! I was more than ready to come home. I was going to tell you…"

"When?"

"When I came home! I had it all planned out…"

"Yeah well how did it work out?" she says.

"Horribly." I say looking at her. I give her _the_ look that only I can give her.

"WHY are you looking at me like that? Why do you do that Peeta Mellark?"

"Like what Katniss Everdeen?"

"That look that only you give me. Why do you do that? So maybe I'll forgive you? Huh? Is this the game you want to play?" she yells at me throwing her arms out in question.

"No Katniss. This isn't a game! I don't play like that. All right? For once, just look at me and understand what I see. I see someone who is fearless, and will stop at nothing when something needs to be made right." I rush to her and her and slide the wet hair out of her face. She rips away from me like I have touched her with fire.

Katniss P.O.V

"What have I done right?" I scream.

"Everything. Look how far you have come. What you have done for others, what you have done for me." He says gripping my shoulders.

"The only thing I have done for you was manage not get you killed, and at the same time almost made you come very close to being killed many times. I couldn't kill you if I tried." I yell pushing his hands off my shaking shoulders.

"What a stupid thing to believe. Look I am here now right?" he swings his arms out to his sides as if presenting himself.

"Yes, but you stand if front of me as a liar!" I yell, pointing and accusing finger at him and competing over a crack of thunder.

"Maybe there something to this picture you don't know yet Katniss."

Peeta's P.O.V

We are standing in the middle of the Victors Village, it's now or never. I will not lose her again, so I give her the look.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. You have no right! You have no idea what that phone cal felt like! You betrayed me. I have a right to know what you are hiding, I want to know now. What are you hiding and why?" She says staring me down.

Fear overcomes me and I am at a loss of words, and stand in the rain in silence.

"I thought so. You won't tell me anything anymore" she spits, more thunder cracking around us. She spins on her heels in the mud and walks towards the Meadow.

"Fine! You want to know Katniss?" I shout. She spins around again.

"YES!" she screams, and I give her the look. "Say it without that look."

"I can't." I say simply.

"Why?"

I take a deep breath and release it. _"Because I love you Katniss Everdeen."_

* * *

__**Ummm... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Awwwww FINALLY RIGHT? Man, Peeta is such a _ (place dreamy word here).**

**I hope this wasn't too soon. I was really worried about this chapter and had to do a lot of thinking. So please let me know if you hate it (please don't hate it) and let me know if you love it (PLEASE LOVE IT) lol **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS and I will see ya tomorrow :)**

**-AB**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH. MY. HOLY. COW. BELLS. AHHHHHHHH Y'ALL! Do you know how amazing and FANTASTIC YOU ARE? YAYAYAYAY *Applause* 29 reviews thus far and I never expected such positive feedback! From the bottom of my heart- thank you! **

**I am sorry about the late update... we had a family emergency that needed to be taken care of. BUT ITS ALL BETTER NOW :) **

**We have some new reviewers - THANK YOU so much to _gravity-hurts_ , _shimmergirl109_ , _PopperNickle , _and _Drectioner Forever __ (Drectioner Forever deserved a thank you last chapter, but since I updated at 2 am I wasn't really with it, soooo I apologize and thank you very much for stickin with me) __  
_**

**__THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU who are stickin with me. It means the world to me and I cannot tell you what happens when I see reviews ( I can't tell you because it's too ... well lets just say I will never live it down. ) **

**For those of you who hate me when I leave cliffy's ... this is the first chapter that I do not... don't expect it too much, I just thought it would be nice for once to leave you with a bit of satisfaction (but now you know something big is coming... and soon) **

**ALL RIGHT MY LOVIES :) READ AND ENJOY (REVIEW TO PURTTY PLEASE, I'll write you back... just ask any other reviewer... better yet... just ask me)**

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**-AB**

**(I do not own the Hunger Games... I wish I did... but I don't... *sigh* Suzanne Collins is a boss)**

* * *

Katniss' P.O.V

There had been a few times where I have felt like this. Once when I was hunting, I planted myself high in a tree, waiting for game to stroll by, and I thought I could rest my eyes for just a moment. The next thing I know, I am barely breathing lying on my back on the ground. The other time was when Prim's name was called at the reaping. I never imagined that anything like these three words could ever take my breath away. I never considered that Peeta Mellark would say those enchanting words.

"What did you say?" I choke out, suddenly remembering how to breathe.

"I love you Katniss. I have loved you from the moment I threw you the bread. Look where we are now." He looks at our surroundings. "Katniss, we are back at the beginning. You and I standing in the rain, but this time using words that should have been spoken a long time ago."

I know this is hard for him. Having lost his family and friends, the people that love him, and having lost his memories and basically had his identity taken from him. Yet, the unconditional love he is professing to me in this moment makes the past dissipate with the rain. I am standing there, unable to process what he has just said. Those words are dangerous and I swore they would never leave my lips. They won't. Not yet.

"Katniss, I know this isn't something you wanted. The love I have for you is real. You know that, and I know that I will never be able to fill the whole in your heart that is occupied by pain. But you had to know." He stands there in front of me completely vulnerable, but with the confidence that I see in him burns like the sun. He doesn't show fear even in the midst of trials; he is the fearless victor that I used to be. "Please, say something." He chokes on the verge of tears, opening his arms to show that he surrenders. And so do I. I don't respond the way that he expected. My body reacts before my brain has time to argue, and I sprint into his inviting, open arms.

He wraps them around me and effortlessly lifts me off the earth spinning me in circles. I can feel the tears of joy begin rumble in his broad chest, and my own threatening to appear. I may not be able to repeat his words yet. I am not as fearless as he is. This could lead to something bigger than both of us, and I don't know if I am ready.

"You don't have to tell me yet, because I know you and I know your heart. You will say it on your own terms when the time is right. But for now, I am sure this will do just fine." He says after setting me down. My blushing face, and curious eyes look up to meet his. He gently touches my face pulling it closer to his.

Moments. They have the power to freeze time and you feel as though you are lost in one for years. Others pass by with the quickness of lightening that you can't understand what has just occurred. This moment, everything comes to as stand still.

His lips gently brush mine and I am, once again kissing Peeta Mellark. Only this time, there are no cameras, no lights, no country to show, no one except for us two. His lips feel so familiar, like the souls of my hunting boots and the foot imprints that fit to my exact shape. I toss my arms around his neck and his arms snake around my waist. I have kissed him hundreds of times, but this time, I feel that feeling again. The one I felt in the cave, and the Quarter Quell. The feeling of need and want, and the feeling being wanted. The things this boy does to me. We part for breath and he looks at me with the gentlest face and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Katniss." He whispers. I smile against his wet chest and a crack of thunder causes us to jump apart and run towards the house. As we shake off as much water as possible, Peeta opens the door to discover a group of blushing and joyful faces that have just been caught spying through the family room window. We are greeted with laughter, and encouraging gestures.

"All right you two, go get dried off and cleaned up. There is no reason for you two to become sick, I would rather stay healthy this spring." Greasy Sae commands. I rush upstairs and I know exactly what to change into. I open my closet and reach for a white box wrapped in a bow, and I gently put it on my bed. Memories creep up on me and I have to shove them away to open the precious gift. A few months ago when I lifted this lid, the spirit of Cinna invaded the room and I submitted to grief, causing myself harm, and Peeta to come rescue me. This time, I will wear this with honor.

I gently grasp the green blouse, and black pants remembering all that has past, and where it all began. I peel off my white dress and toss in the tub to soak and then put new undergarments on. I make way to the bed as if approaching the stage at the reaping, completely terrified of losing to reality again. I take a deep breath, and slip on the clothes that Cinna so carefully crafted for me knowing one day, I would be something more than the eye can see. I look at myself in the mirror, holding back tears, when a small rapping at the door brings me out of my grief. I spin around to find Peeta looking me with a big smile on his angelic face.

"Hey, just wanted to see if you were ok." He says, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine." I respond breathing deeply and lying smoothly.

"Katniss, I have said this before, you are a terribly liar." He chuckles and wraps his arms around me from behind. "I remember this outfit. You were wearing it on the train to the Capital. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Trying to overcome what has been eating away at me for so long." I sigh.

"Well, you didn't finish you dinner so there won't be much to eat." He teases. I hit his arm and smile at him.

"Your witty charm will get you no where Mr. Mellark." I roll my eyes and lead him downstairs while he thinks of something clever to say. Everyone is sitting in the living room waiting for us.

"No matter what I say or do, without Effie, you two will never be on time." Haymitch says accusingly. 'The child here cannot sit still for two minutes. Peeta you either give the girl her surprise, or I will give it to her myself."

"Yes, well it is Effie that gets everyone everywhere on time, and it is you that she fusses at the most." Peeta says.

"Point taken." He smirks. Everyone lets out a laugh, when a hyper Basilia begs Peeta to show her surprise. He leads me to the couch and gives in to the child's pleads.

"All right Basilia, come here." Peeta laughs and calls a squirming Basilia over to his lap. Peeta pulls a box from the side of the sofa out for us all to see and he sets it on his knee. It's a large box, but seems quiet light. What is it that Peeta Mellark is up to now? "Just like I promised Basilia, your surprise."

He smiles and hands her the box. She handles it awkwardly and opens the lid, and a squeal escapes the small child's lips. She puts her hands in the box and brings out something of a light pink color and made of cloth. As she brings it out further, in her small hands she holds a light pink dress. She jumps off of Peeta's lap and twirls around with the dress held to her shoulders. Sae sits in a table chair with nothing but joy plaster all over her face. Darrion, Andor, and Geneva smile at the child's enthusiasm. Dr. Aurelius looks like he doesn't know how to react, and Haymitch just rolls his eyes. To me, Peeta could have never picked anything of more significance for that little girl. He will make an excellent father one day.

For the next half hour, Peeta passes around the gifts for our guests. How he knew to buy everyone a little trinket is beyond me, and the kindness of his heart is pure and shines like the stars, and yet again I am blown away by Peeta Mellark. As I am completely transfixed on the joy of the people that surround me, I have come to wonder what will this life become, and what is ahead for our family of misfits. Chatter fills the room and we sit in delightful bliss, moments that are too precious to slip by, and the moment comes too soon when night falls and our time is up. While Peeta and I had our battle of words, Sae, Andor, and Darrion had taken the liberty of cleaning the kitchen, so everything was tidy and in its original place. We said our goodbyes and watched as our misfit family vanished to their homes, leaving Peeta and I alone.

I walk around turning off the downstairs lights, and decided to step outside onto the deck for some fresh air. After the rain, the beautiful night sky is showing off its collection of diamonds. Peeta came outside to join me on the deck with a smile on his face.

"Katniss, you know I didn't forget you right?"

I look at him, puzzled by his statement, "Well, I am a difficult person to forget Peeta, my face has been plastered all over Panem for the past two and a half years." I say hopefully answering his question.

He laughs and I give him a puzzled glance now even more confused than before.

"Katniss, I mean I didn't forget to bring you back a gift." He says with amusement written on his features. I blush at my action f jumping to conclusions so quickly, and misunderstanding his words. I look out at the yard to hide my blush. The grass made black at the fall of night, and only small lights blink illuminating the flowers that surround the outer walls. Fireflies. During the late spring and summer, Prim and I would spend hours out by the Meadow with the Hawthorne children running in dizzy circles, laughing and for moments forgetting how evil lurked around every corner in our life. We would spend hours trying to grasp the tiny insects in our hands, and when we failed we would only laugh at how silly we looked.

"Peeta, you gave me the flowers..." I respond as if to remind him of a gift he had forgotten that he already bestowed upon me. He laughs again, and I pray that dark hides the blush that has crept it way onto my face now brighter than ever.

"Turn around." he whispers.

"Peeta..." I protest. But he shoots me a knowing glance and turns his index finger in a circular motion. I roll my eyes and spin around with my back towards him.

"I wanted this to be made specially for you, and it was. To remind you of who you are and how much you shine." he whispers. All of the sudden I feel something cold hit my chest. I look down and take the object in my hand, it's the pearl Peeta gave me on the beach, made into a necklace. The design is so clever and leaves me breathless; the pearl has a small silver arrow that goes straight through the middle, as if it had been shot. The trinket his held together at the fletching of the arrow by a silver chain. I spin around in wonder to see Peeta with a look of hopefulness at my satisfaction.

"Peeta... This, I mean... How did you get this?" I ask.

"Remember back during the winter, when, umm... I came over to patch up you feet?" I could tell he was trying to avoid the subject of my meltdown. I nod in recognition. "Well while you were soaking in the tub, I saw the clothes Cinna had given you on the floor and the shards of glass everywhere, and so I decided to tidy up a bit. When I saw the pin I decided to take it off the blouse and put it away. When I open you silver box I saw the pearl and knew right then and there I had to make something special of it. I was determined to make it myself, but then you wouldn't speak to me, and then the fire. So I took it with me to the Capital and had it made." he looks down to hide his red cheeks. Tears are streaming at a steady flow down my face as I hold the necklace in my hand.

"It's beautiful Peeta. Thank you." I say. I wrap my arms around his sides and dig my head into his chest and cry. He embraces me and rubs his hand on my back.

"You still see them everywhere don't you?" he asks quietly. I nod and continue to cry. I hate feeling so weak, after everything we have been through, I still have the audacity to cry about simple things. "Me too. It's ok to cry Katniss, this pain won't leave on it's own and this is the process of grieving."

"Peeta! Look at world. Us. Our world is in shambles, and it's because I held out those stupid berries! Everyone we love, Prim, Cinna, Rue, Finnick, your family, mine, even Madge and her family. Almost the entire district, all dead because of me!" I rip from his grasp, and say with tears streaming down my face.

"Katniss, when there is a fire in the woods, what happens after? What happens when the rain comes and all is quiet?"

"It re-grows."

"Exactly. Our world is going to re-grow, and breathe new life. No more Games, no more Peacekeepers or Gamemakers, no more war, hunger, sure, there will be pain, but that's a part of life. But along with that pain will be happiness, something our district hasn't seen in years. None of those people would want you to be unhappy." he says. He gently pulls me back into his arms and soothes me.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

He pulls back to examine my face, probably wanting to take a look at my brain while he is at it. "For what?"

"For being the reason you lost everyone you loved." I say in shame. I look down avoiding his gaze of hurt. But he slips his index finger unseemly chin raising my face to look into his hypnotizing eyes.

"How could you say that when you are standing right in front of me?" and he plants his lips right on mine.

We make our way inside after few moments and Peeta kisses me goodnight and heads to his room, when I protest he says that I need time to process the day's events and just relax.

"I will be right downstairs all right?" he promises and leaves me with a kiss and tingling lips. I walk upstairs craving the company if Peeta next to me to keep me safe as I sleep. Safe from the nightmares that haunt me at night. Buttercup, who comes and goes as he pleases, snakes around my legs begging me to pet him. He jumps on the bed and awaits my submission, and he gets what he wants. I reluctantly sit on the edge of the bed and scratch behind his ear and he digs his head into my hand completely satisfied with the attention. I chuckle at the animal and only hope that I can even do a small part of what Prim did for this little guy. I dress into my nightgown and slip into bed frightened of being alone that I have someone whom I trust just feet below. But the event is the day swirl in my head and I soak it in like a sponge soaking water. Peeta confessing his deep love for me that I know has been there since day one, the gifts for our friends, and his arrival from the Capital with the news of a bakery. Eventually I drift off into slumber.

My nightmares come indeed, with fire and faces. I see Finnick entangled in a net being pulled way by Peacekeepers, and reaching for a screaming Annie. Cinna in his cell, cuffed in chains and being beaten to death. Prim's death requires no alternative because I see her die over and over again. Rue is at the hands if the Careers and I am unable to reach her in time before the slaughter the child. Madge trapped inside her burning home. Finally, I see Gale and the Games. He sits on a balcony over-looking a gym full of children and judging them along side many others. However, this is different, these children have brightly colored hair, some are a bit plump, and look pitiful in their fighting skills. I try to scream for it all to stop instantly but I am suddenly in the glass container that lifts the tributes into the arena unable to reach anyone and I see Peeta being held by Peacekeepers while screaming for them to take him instead of me and Gale overseeing the entire ordeal. The bright sun screams at me and I panic. My eyes dart to each Capital child until all of the sudden I see a girl, with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has olive skin, but has freckles on her face. She looks just like Peeta, but at the same time she looks like me, it's me and I realize that it is my child standing on a pedestal. I scream just as the countdown ends and then I start to shake and I hear my name repeatedly.

My eyes burst open to see a concerned, shirtless, Peeta hovering over me. I choke and cough as if emerging from being held under water and fall into his arms.

"Shhh, Katniss it was just a dream. It was just a dream. I'm right here, shhhh." he pulls me into his lap and rocks me back and forth. I clutch his skin and sob into his broad and warm chest. My child in the Games, and Gale the head Gamemaker. I am never having children. After about a half an hour if soothing and sobbing, my steady stream of tears becomes a slow trickle. Peeta slides into bed with me and holds me secure in his arms and once again I feel safe and sound. I can only pray that the worst nightmares never become reality.

* * *

**NICE AND LONG chapter for you lovely people! REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! **

**I have something big planned ohhhhh your just gonna die when ya read it (Not really so your health is not in danger in any way shape or form... you can calm down now ) LOL **

**All right y'all thank you again! **

**-AB **

**PS sorry for any grammar boo boo's **


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. AHHHH WOW Y'ALLS ARE FANTASTIC :) 7 reviews on the last chapter alone, and that makes 36 in all. WOOOHOOOOO I never thought this would happen! I AM TRUELY DEEPLY GRATEFUL for each and everyone of you! Even the ones that don't review... I still love you! Give y'alls selves a round of applause *APPLAUSE* *APPLAUSE* **

**WE HAVE A NEW REVIEWER :D I want to thank _AHeart99 _thank you for joining in on the fun! I LOVE IT! You guys! GAHH I don't even have words. You guys are the best a girl could ask for!**

**Now lets get down to the good stuff. Due to the "no cliffy" I pulled on the last chapter, you are gonna hate me on this one! OHHHH I am getting all giddy as I sit here and type this *giddy dance* but HAVE NO FEAR! You are gonna love the results :) I promise. We get to see a side of Haymitch we all thought we would NEVER (like EVER) see. Personally, I love the imagery in the whole situation. YOU WILL TOO :)**

**All right my lovelies ... YOU KNOW THE DRILL. READ, Squeal and/or groan at the cliffy and want to hurt me (please don't, I like you guys) and REVIEW! :) I love you all so much you don't even know! **

**-I do not, nor will I ever, own the Hunger Games- **

**(sorry for any grammar boo boo's)**

**-AB (yes my screen name is GirlOnFire1678, but my initials are cool)**

* * *

A few weeks pass and soon spring becomes the heat of summer, and Peeta becomes engulfed in plans in his bakery. Boxes of supplies arrive at the house arrive weekly and the anticipation rises daily. People arrive from other districts, looking to begin the new chapters in their lives. I venture out into the woods further and further each day bringing back meat for Sae to create into a masterpiece. It's a warm afternoon when I come in from hunting, and see Peeta sitting at the kitchen table with his hands in his hair. His tense shoulders, white knuckles and beads of sweat clinging to his brow give way that he is having a flashback.

"Peeta? Are you ok?" I ask quietly, carefully taking off my boots and placing them by the door. He doesn't answer and I debate whether I should go over to him. "Peeta, what's wrong. Please talk to me." I make my way over to him slowly. He is silent as I make my way behind him. When I touch his shoulders he doesn't move and doesn't flinch, he just sits perfectly still. I put my cheek on his head and rub his tense shoulders. He probably isn't even aware that I am here, but that doesn't matter to me, and I continue these gestures repeatedly until I myself notice something out of the ordinary. I'm humming. I never hum. I would only do it for Prim. This scares me. How long have I been humming?

"You know, you have a beautiful voice?" Peeta says quietly. How long has he been with it? "It makes the world go silent." He says smiling weakly and taking my right hand to his lips. I blush, and try to hide it. He turns around to look at me, and sees the red dancing on my cheeks. "It's nothing you should ever be ashamed of, Katniss." He stands and places on of his hands on my cheek. I close my eyes and take in his smell. He has been baking with apples and cinnamon, and the sweet scent fills my nose and makes my mouth water. He seems to notice my facial expression and chuckles.

"They will be done in an hour or so. But I am tired, so I am going to go rest for a bit." He sighs. After a flashback it always takes the wind out of him and he is tired and needs a rest just to get back on his feet for the rest of the day. I nod and smile at him, and his bright blue eyes burn with unconditional love, when all of the sudden they dissolve with worry. "Katniss…" he hesitates and looks at my left upper arm. I was stupid enough to wear a shirt with no sleeves today, but the heat was determined to win this battle. "Where did you get that?" he twist my arm back and forth gently. He sees the bruise I have been trying so hard to keep covered. But with Peeta in need of my assistance, I had forgotten to even to acknowledge the fact that he might see it.

"Oh, that? Its nothing, I got it from hunting two days ago." I say quickly, trying to think of quick lie. I never want to lie. I hate it. But this would kill him if he knew where I really got it. He raises his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to explain. Darn it, how am I going to work my way out of this one? "My arm got tangled in my game bag with the rope ties." The bruise resembled a circular design, so that was the best I could come up with. Luckily, he is too tired to argue with me so he shrugs and kiss my temple, and heads up to bed. I decide its best to let him sleep in silence, and so I decide to take a walk into what will be town soon. But plans change, just like weather during the summer. I spot Haymitch sitting alone on his front steps peeling an apple with his knife. His face was pensive reflecting his thoughts, and I wonder my way over to him.

"Well, look at you, outside getting some fresh air." I smile and sarcastically tease him. He looks up at me quite surprised at my presence.

"Look sweetheart, just know that this isn't my choice. Dr. Geneva ordered that I get fresh air, otherwise she would have Andor and Darrion take my liquor away when I wasn't watching." He pouts.

"Mhmm, sounds like she knows what she was talking about. Plus you two are on a first name basis eh?" I nudge him sitting next to him. He just gives me a look that says 'Not on your life sweetheart'; I laugh and dismiss the subject. He opens his mouth to say something else when he stops suddenly. His face becomes angry as he looks at my left arm. I roll my eyes and I brace myself for what comes next.

"Katniss, I am only going to ask you this once. Where did you get that bruise?" he too takes my left arm and examines it. I open my mouth to respond and without even tearing his attention away from my arm he spits, "Don't you dare lie to your mentor."

I decide that lying to Haymitch versus lying to Peeta would be worse in this moment so I decide the best solution is to be honest. "It was two days ago, he was just having a flashback and-"

"THAT BOY did this to you?" he snaps.

"No! Well, yes but-" he doesn't even let me finish before he drops my arm and jumps and stomps towards my house. I run after him and pull on his arm.

"Listen to me! It was an accident! It was after dinner and we were doing the dishes. He comes over and hugs me then stands back just to look at me with his hand on my left arm and a flashback hit him. Yes, he squeezed my arm a bit too tight, but if ever found out that this was from him, he would be so hurt!" I explain quickly.

"Next time it won't be an accident! That boy can kill you!" Haymitch yells.

"No he won't! You know that! Dr. Aurelius would have NEVER sent him home if he knew I would be in danger. He didn't even leave Geneva's house when he said he had planned to because of Peeta's confession to me." I yell back in frustration.

"That doesn't matter! I will not let either one of you hurt each other. Do you know how hard it was keeping you two alive through 2 Hunger Games and a war?" he holds up fingers representing the Games.

"Not easy. If you have told us once you have told us a thousand times I get it." I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't get smart with me sweetheart." He says. At least he isn't yelling now.

"Why do you care anyways?" I ask in frustration. If anything Haymitch has caused me nothing but trouble.

He sighs, hanging his head, hands on hips, and looking as if he is desperately searching for the words that need to be said, "You and Peeta are the closest thing I have to family. You are the daughter I never had and the one who I would always butt heads with, and Peeta is the son who I would always want to raise, but in fear he would find a girl like you." he half laughs. I am speechless. This is the first time in my life that I have ever heard Haymitch speak such words of love. Yes of course the words are somewhat insulting, but for Haymitch, they are words of a fatherly love that no one in the world could buy. I stare at him while his cheeks turn red and I do the only thing I can do, I embrace him. My arms are tight around his waist and he is completely taken aback by my gesture. He doesn't respond at first, but soon follows my actions and hugs me back. Hot tears fill my eyes and I let them fall. Haymitch is the closest thing I have had to a father since my own was killed.

"Thank you." I whisper with the tears soaking his shirt.

"Don't go telling everyone I said that ok, because I'll deny every word of it sweetheart. Those were meant for your ears only, and someday I will share them with lover boy in there." He motions to my house behind him with his eyes.

"I understand. Just don't tell him about the bruise. It will hurt him for sure." I say.

"Well, it's a little late for that isn't it?" a voice says behind Haymitch. I know who it is already, but I freeze not wanting to look behind him anyways.

"PEETA! What are you doing up?" I ask nervously. How much of that conversation did he hear? Obviously, too much for my taste.

"Greasy Sae just called and asked if we had seen Basilia. I came out here to ask you when I couldn't find you inside, but obviously I am interrupting something, so you know what I am just going to go back inside." He says. I can see the hurt in his eyes and frustration in his face as he turns to reenter the house.

"Boy, you get back here now. Maybe you should hear the whole story before you start to jump to conclusions." Haymitch orders.

"You know Haymitch, I would, but secrets between you two have been kept as long as I can remember." He laughs angrily at the memory. He spins around and marches down the front steps waiting for this to turn into something unpleasant.

"You remember that?" I ask sheepishly.

"Oh very clearly, Katniss." He scoffs and moves to go inside. I am about to object when Greasy Sae runs up screaming.

"KATNISS! PEETA! HAYMITCH!" she yells. We all meet her half way to the entrance to the Victors Village.

"We will discuss this later." Peeta shoots under his breath in my ear. I just hope that there will be something to distract him so later will be a very long time from now.

"Sae, what's wrong. Spit it out." Haymitch says while a heavily panting Sae is doubled over gasping for air.

"Ba…" she tries to say.

"What?" I ask. "Sae, what is it?"

"Basilia." She chokes out. I don't know what it is, or what has happened, but my heart starts to beat rapidly at the mention of the child. Fear invades my mind and I can't begin to imagine the endless possibilities that could be wrong in this situation.

"What is wrong with Basilia?" Peeta asks hiding the fear in his voice with perfection. Only I know this because he gets a look in his sparkling eyes that holds the fear he so desperately wants to keep hidden from the world. But his eyes are the one place he cannot hide from me. The following words that come from Sae's mouth nearly knock me to the ground.

"It's Basilia, she's missing!"

* * *

**PLEAE DON'T HATE ME... you know you love it ;) Didn't you just love the whole Haymitch father feeling stuff? I thought it was sweet. What is Peeta gonna say about Katniss lying about the bruise? You know he would never hurt her on purpose. He loves her beyond words. Where is Basilia? DUN DUN DUN? I am going to twist this more than a Twizzler ( I love those things! ).**

**All right y'all... leave me a pretty note and I'll write back! You know I do :))**

**LOVE YOU. Remember, you are beautiful in every way, shape, and form. Someone out there loves you! SO SMILE :)**

**-AB**


	13. Chapter 13

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS! OH. MY. HOLY. COW. BELLS. 46 reviews. I do not take that lightly! 10 reviews on the last chapter alone! WOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOO! Well done! **

**Listen, its 3:00am... Im going to make these thank you's quick LOL NEW REVIEWERS! _Guest (I wish I knew your name so I could thank you properly)_ _knads98_ , _mayskam95, __Peeta and Katniss SweeterThanMockingjays, AHeart99, and Nightlocksvictim_THANK YOU SO MUCH! Some of you have been with me since day 1... *APPLAUSE* - extended to all of you!**

**I wrestled with this chapter for a while. Where is Basilia? What would Peeta say to Katniss? What is going to happen? Will Katniss ever tell Peeta she loves him? (oh don't you worry she will ) So, I really hope you like this chapter. What is happening here will not be going on for very long, actually next chapter this whole "adventure" returns to normal. I hope this doesn't seem random. I really wanted to do something different and unexpected. SO I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! **

**Leave me a pretty note PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP! I LOVE Y'ALLS SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**(sorry for any grammar no no's ... its 3:00am) **

**- I don't own THG-**

**-AB**

* * *

Emotion. Certainly induced by hormones I think, but that's not the correct definition. However, a wave of emotions flooded through me as the words 'Basilia' and 'missing' were words used in the same sentence to describe the current situation. Everything happened so quickly. Haymitch was sober enough that he sprinted inside his house grabbed what small personal items he needed and ran towards town as soon as he locked his front door with Greasy Sae close behind him. Peeta and I dropped our current issue and sprinted inside mimicking Haymitch's actions. I threw on my hunting boots, grabbed my hunting bag and stuffed with two loaves of bread four apples, and two canteens of water. I snatched a light jacket off the hook by the door and waited while Peeta turned off the oven, leaving the delicious cinnamon apple breads beckoning for me. I didn't know why I was bringing the necessities for survival with me, for all we know Basilia could be playing around in the Meadow. But the hunter deep within my soul knew better than that. Instincts set in and I knew something was off. Peeta quickly calls Geneva, Andor and Darrion explaining an abridged version of what had just occurred and the problem at hand. He hangs up and looks at me examining my pack in confusion, as if remembering a memory.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asks gruffly.

"Where do you think Peeta? I am going to find Basilia." I say more harshly than I intended. I grab the light jacket that's on the hook by the door and reach for it opening it just barely before Peeta's strong hand slams it shut.

"Peeta!" I shout yanking in the doorknob.

"We are going together Katniss. That's final." He says firmly. I yank harder, but his arms are incredibly strong and only push harder as I pull harder.

"PEETA! We are wasting precious moments!" I scream.

"Then look at me!" he yells back. He never yells, so I turn to him only to make this go quicker so I can do what I do best. Hunt. "Katniss, I am going with you ok? I can't have you missing now can I? Just listen to me, and let's find Basilia, ok?" he says firmly. Peeta never speaks to me like this, that's how I know I have done enough damage to make things uncomfortable between us for a bit. I nod fighting back hurt and frustration and wait for him to change quickly I gather more supplies such as a first aid kit, more apples, 3 more loaves of bread, iodine, and an empty canteen. Peeta bounds downstairs dressed practically identical to the outfit he was dressed in during our first games. Dark green pant, a sleeveless black shirt, exposing his muscles- which by this time I have yet to become accustom to seeing- and a dark windbreaker. He has brown leather ankle boots that come over the bottom seam of his pants. I suddenly remember I am wearing the same as he is and I scowl at him.

"Was matching really necessary?" I spit.

"I thought you might like it." he smiles just to purposely make my scowl grow, "Portia and Cinna thought it would come in handy one day." he says as he passes me opening the front door. I roll my eyes at his arrogance and follow after him. This isn't about us right now. We run to Sae's house to discuss a plan of action, and we are greeted with untimely sarcasm.

"Well look at this. Seems like you two are going out for a stroll in the woods Mhmm? The 74th Hunger Games just wasn't enough." Haymitch says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." I snap and scowl at him. He and Peeta let out a quick laugh and I march up the front steps. "Oh she's a keeper boy." Haymitch laughs.

"Isn't she just great?" Peeta asks. Now I know he is trying to get under my skin. I ignore them and let myself in. Greasy Sae has calmed down a little; well as calm as one can be when a child is missing, and is explaining details to Thom. Ever since the people had started to return to the district, some type of leadership was required just to keep the peace, and Thom had stepped up to the plate, willing to take command until proper authority was appointed. I step in and go to her side without hesitation. I bend down next to the chair she sits in and listen to the questions Thom is asking her. They are simple questions, ones that should normally be asked, and it causes my impatient to grow. After Thom is done with his list of questions, I have a few of my own.

"Sae, do you remember the last thing you and Basilia were discussing? Anything at all?" I ask quietly. She sighs and turns her eyes to the ceiling as if searching her mind for some particular important detail. I'm sure Thom has already asked this, but I know Greasy Sae will find it more calming to discuss it with me.

"We were having dinner last night and she was asking why the soup I had made tasted so good. I told her it had to do with some of the squirrel your brought me two days before. She asked why you were such a good hunter, and I had explained that your father had taught you. Peeta had brought over bread that morning and she asked about his past too. While I was cleaning the dishes, she has stated that she wanted to be just like you and find a boy just like Peeta one day. I had shrugged at the comment and tucked her in for bed after the kitchen was clean. This morning, she was gone when I came to wake her up. I assumed she could be out playing as she usually is, but I went to look for her and she wasn't there. I began to worry some, but not too much, the child has a mind and imagination of her own. By the time this afternoon rolled around I came running to you because I could find her nowhere. She is the closest thing I have to Colette. Katniss, I don't even know where to begin." She cried.

She might not, but I do. I stand without saying a word and rush to Sae's kitchen. I find two flash lights in the pantry and stuff them in my pack. I rush back to Sae and looked at her with urgency and determination.

"I will find Basilia and bring her back. I will be back in a few days, ok? Keep searching here, and keep your eyes on the Meadow, do you understand?" I grip her wrists gently, but firmly enough to pound it into her mind that panic will get us nowhere. "One last thing, did you find anything missing? Anything at all? " I ask.

She nods, "A small pack, a canteen of water, the three loaves of bread Peeta brought over, a few pears, her brown jacket and the pink dress Peeta had brought home from the Capital." She lists the things off as quickly as her mind will allow. I nod and kiss her on the cheek and leave with adrenalin running through my veins. But when I reach the screen door, I halt in my tracks but only for a moment to see Haymitch speaking to Peeta. Peeta's eyes are cast downward as Haymitch seems to be explaining something to him. I hint of guilt threatens my emotions and I try to see it from Peeta's perspective. I shake the thought though because there are more important things we need to attend too. I push open the screen door and both the men's head snap towards me.

"Let's go Peeta." I say walking past Haymitch, and tugging on the hem of Peeta's jacket.

"Wait where are you two going?" Haymitch asks, actually sounding confused.

"The woods where else?" I snap turning to him just for a brief moment, but not dare letting go of Peeta's jacket.

"Excuse me? You two are not going anywhere without-" he begins to make his way towards us

"I can do this ALONE Haymitch!" I shout startling my former mentor, and myself. "I survived two Games, a rebellion and war. Faced death multiple times, and fell-" I cut myself off. Falling in love was not part of the plan. "I can do this Haymitch. Trust me. I'll- we will be ok." I say quietly looking to Peeta, who is looking at me sympathetically. I turn to Haymitch and hug him tightly. "I promise, we will come home. With Basilia with us." I whisper into his shoulder.

"You better, or those stupid geese will die. You hear me?" he chuckles trying to hide the few tears that escaped his eyes. I smile and nod as I pull away. He takes Peeta by the shoulder and speaks to him gruffly. "You better bring her home, and you better be with her do you understand me? Do not make me come in there. The woods and I are not friends, and having three people missing is not something we want to handle. This district has enough problems as it is." He says.

"I know. Don't worry, I will bring them both home." Peeta smiles. Haymitch nods and releases his grip on his shoulder. I grab Peeta's hand and we head to the Meadow.

"You know if we don't come back, he is completely serious about those geese dying right?" Peeta smiles. Leave it to him to shed some light on the current, dim situation. I cannot help but let out a small laugh. We make it to the Meadow and we crawl under the fence. The child couldn't have traveled too far, but we are about a day's journey behind her. It baffles me how I know she is out her somewhere. I fear for the child because there are dangers here that even I cannot handle alone. Packs of wild dogs, bears, panthers and anything that preys on meat. Yes, she was 12, and still loved being a child. The spirit of the child is the kind the adults should learn from. They have no fear sometimes, and never see things for how negative they are. Their innocence and their joy is pure leaving the rest of us in awe on their true happiness. I envy their ability to overlook the evil and see good in everything around them. But this is in not a time to envy, but a time seek what has been lost. I quickly locate my bow and sheath of arrows and begin to trek through the woods with a very loud Peeta behind me. I smile to myself and turn around to look at him.

He has a goofy smile on his face, "We have done this before, real or nor real?"

"Real. Very real." I smirk.

"I know I'm loud. I'll try to be quiet." He says sheepishly. I stop in my tracks and look at him.

"No, its ok. This time we want to be heard. The louder you are the better." I say. He responds better to positive feedback, plus, I want to be as loud as possible. Dusk is upon us and I do not like being out at night. I begin to carry on when he grabs my wrist and pulls me to his lips. The kiss takes me by surprise and causes all worries and fears to melt away like the winter snow. He has no idea, the effect he can have.

He pulls away and his bright blue eyes bore into the depths of my soul.

"I am sorry for the way I was acting early. The thought of ever hurting you physically or emotionally kills me inside. I know you wanted to protect me from feeling the guilt, but I don't want you to lie to me, ok?" he says softly, gently touching my cheek. I nod because no words can describe what I feel like right now. But he had every right to be upset with me.

"Peeta, I didn't tell you because that wasn't you who left the bruise. It was the Capital version of you. You are kind, gentle, and compassionate. I know that you would never intentionally harm me. There is no use in bringing attention to something that doesn't matter."

He looks conflicted, "It does matter to me. Knowing that I hurt someone I love." He slides off my jacket far enough to where the bruise is showing. "Katniss, I don't –" he begins again but I cut him off with a kiss. I know who he truly is, and to me, no amount of Capital damage could ever replace the boy with the bread. I pull away and let his fighting thoughts dissolve.

"Peeta, I know who you are. That's all that matters ok?" I say. He nods and leaves the subject alone. I know he wants so badly to take back the temporary mark on my arm, but I wear it proudly, knowing that what he used to be could have very well broken my arm, but he didn't because that is not who he is.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Absolutely not!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"Can't we find a cave of some sort?"

"Where would we find one? It's late and would rather not be some animal's dinner. Up you go."

"I can't climb trees."

"Says who."

"My brothers made sure that I would never want to climb another tree again."

"How does that story go?"

"You don't want to know."

I have been arguing with Peeta for an hour now about sleeping up in a tree. Does he want to die out here? I understand that trees are not his area of specialties, but what can we do in the middle of nowhere with no shelter? The cave could work, we are in the mountains, but all I have to do is find one. The way Peeta speaks of his brothers as if they are still here makes me feel a tad guilty. His desire to find a cave makes my stomach do a few flips of it's own. Basically, we are repeating the Games except we want to be found and to find, there is no killing (unless Peeta doesn't start to listen to me), and we are not near death ourselves.

"Fine. Listen, we have half and hour to find something that will keep us safe and warm. If we can't, then it's up the tree you go." I say trying not to smile at Peeta's lack of confidence in tree climbing. That would be rude. He sees my smirk and because words come so easily to him, he doesn't falter with a witty comment.

"May I remind you that anything that has to do with baking sweets or bread whatsoever, you happen to burn?" He says amused from behind me.

"Hey, it was just that one time. Plus Andor put out the small flame."

"Small flame? Katniss, we had to order you a new oven from the Capital." He laughs.

"I'm the girl on fire Peeta, I just can't help it." I smirk.

"No, I guess you can't. But the girl on fire comes to a dim sometimes, and others, burns with the fervency of the Sun." he says poetically and quietly. I turn to look at him using my flashlight to see his face. He blinds him momentarily and the mode for sweet words instantly vanishes. "Ow Katniss! Flashlight stays out of the eyes." He chuckles using his hand to lower the flashlight that's in mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I suppose I just have a magic touch." I laugh. He smiles, shakes his head and rolls his eyes. That's when I notice that my surroundings seem to be growing. "Peeta, are these trees getting taller?" I ask stupidly. I must be tired if I think the woods are growing taller by the second. Peeta takes his flashlight out and examines our environment.

"Actually Katniss, it seems to me that they are." He seems as confused as I am. Then all of the sudden, my instincts sky rocket and I look down and my heart drops in fear. Peeta and I are standing in quicksand.

* * *

**OH NO OH NO! WHHHHAAATT? What is going to happen... guess y'alls are gonna have to stick around and find out! Alright with the next future chapters, I am going to start zoning in on Katniss and Peeta... A lot. You will love me I promise :) CAUSE I LOVE YOU!**

**Leave me a note, and I will write back :) (pretty please) **

**-AB**


	14. Chapter 14

**I cannot even say OH. MY. GOSH. right now because I am literally at a loss of words on HOW FANTASTIC AND AMAZING AND WONDERFUL AND AWESOME AND AND AND... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**OHMYGOSH**

**OHMYGOSH **

**(Better yet... OHMYJOSH ... ) LOL**

**Y'all, do you know how many reviews the last chapter alone received? 18. 18. 18! **

**I believe some THANK YOU's are in order:**

***ahem*(ps these are for the new guys who joined in the fun) ;)**

**To all my new _Guests_ - I can't thank you personally, but I have received special orders that an update was needed... soooo hey here ya go. Go have fun! Ps to those who reviewed the first chapter and thought it was Peeta... gotcha ;) Welcome to my evil writings. *mwahaha***

**_bmdrwho12- _I am glad I make you speechless? I have that effect? AWESOME!  
**

**_casltelove101 -_I am SO HAPPY YOU THINK SO :D ... don't hate me for the cliffys *puppy face* dats muy favorite. LOL  
**

**_sarah-lyn45__- _Thank you so much! I really want to take the time to put them together and to develop them for their true characters. THANK YOU!  
**

**_Liv V_ _ - I _love that you love my story with a burning passion... seriously? Now thats some good lovin'  
**

**_goatgod_ - I KNOW! Quicksand! DUN DUN DUN! I am glad you think they are all very in character! That is very important to me. THANK YOU!  
**

**_Shall We Dance My Love__ - _YOU'RE AMAZNG!  
**

**If all y'alls hated me for the last cliffy... you'll hate me for this one. BUT I LOVE YOU REMEMBER THAT! AHHHH SO MUCH LOVE! I really went into detail on this chapter. I'm not sure if any of you listen to movie scores while you write, but I do... I watch Thor with the fam and friends last night, and went and bought some songs from it after, so if you get a bit teary eyed... my bad... it was the music, but I think this is the best chapter yet! And the longest! WOOOOOHHHHOO**

**I cannot express to you my deepest thanks and gratitude to those who read this, who have been with me from day one ( you know who you are ) LOL, and to those of you who are just now showin up to the party! I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY HEART and I could never have beetter reviewers than all y'alls... *wipes away dramatic tear***

**ALL RIGHT Y'ALL... ITS PARTY TIME... (now go and read like ya wanna) Leave me a note and I'll write you one back, I always do :) Its a promise :) READ AWAY MY LOVELIES. See you soon ;)**

**-AB**

**( I don't own The Hunger Games... darn it ) **

(_**sorry for any grammar boo**_** boo's)**

* * *

Panic. Sheer panic sets in as Peeta and I are in the dark of night sinking further into the ground. But I know better; to struggle would mean death. Together, this is something Peeta and I can overcome.

"Peeta, don't move. If we struggle it will only make it worse."

"All right. Here is what we are going to do. I will lift you out somehow, and you find a branch of some sort and make path for me to crawl out on. Ok?"

"Absolutely not! You are much bigger and stronger than me. Grab that branch on your right, pull yourself out, and then pull me. Its much easier that way." I say. This is not the time for this.

"No, you need to go first, I have to know that you will be safe…."

"PEETA, this is not the time to argue!" I shout.

"THEN DON'T ARGUE! I won't lose you again Katniss! You are going first, I have to know that you will be safe. That is final!" he shouts. I stare at him blankly. I am so blind. He is ensuring my safety before his, just as he always has. I grab his forearms and look him straight in the eye.

"You won't lose me. We will get out of this together." I say. He nods and lets a small tear escape his beautiful eye. Due to his movement of pushing me out of the death hole, results in his body sinking even further. With some effort and being insanely lucky to be in reach of a small tree branch, I pull myself out of the quick sand. My heart is racing at the speed of light. I spin towards Peeta who is now stomach deep in nature's trap. The blood drains from my face; Peeta has a good hundred pounds on me and I struggled pulling myself onto the ground, how will I manage to pull him out?

"Katniss, listen. You can do this. Let me get a firm grip on the branch and I will work my way out as slow as possible ok?" he speaks calmingly with a steady voice, while I shake with fear and cry lightly all at the same time. I hate emotions. I nod and find a cluster of vines and moss; I wrap them around my waist in a secure fashion so I don't fall back into the sand. I lie down on my stomach and swing the branch over next to him. He grabs it and he starts to pull his way up the branch, but every move he makes sends him further into the clutches of death. This can't happen, there is so much ahead of us. He can't leave me! I pull on his jacket as hard as my muscles will allow, but fall short with only a piece of fabric in my hand. Peeta is now chest deep in the sand, and my mind goes blank.

"Katniss, it's no use." He says wearily. I ignore him and continue to pull. No, I won't allow him to die like this. In fact, I won't allow him to die any time soon. "Katniss, stop! Just stop. It's ok. It's not working, you're safe. My job is finished." He says lying on the branch. I will not let him go. I will not let the love of my life slip away from me so easily. I keep pulling; I will not give up, I will not back down, I will not leave the boy with the bread to his death as he did not leave me to mine.

"Katniss stop!" he says. I fall to my knees in tears. I didn't even realize that I had stood to get a better tug on the branches. I sob, not knowing what to do. I have always been able to avoid these things while I have hunted. I had rope, and tools that would be life saving and I was stupid enough to not bring them completely blinded by my own pride in my argument with Peeta. I fall to my stomach and my face is only a foot away from Peeta's. He is right, it's no use. He is too heavy and too deep for me to pull him out now. So, I do the only thing I know and want to do. I stand, ripe of the moss and vine belt, it would be to thin and would just break if Peeta tried to use it, and I start my way into the sand.

"KATNISS NO! STOP THIS!" he manages to push me back and I fall on my butt. I look at him in astonishment and try to fight my way to his side, if he goes, I go with him. But every attempt sends him further and further.

"Katniss, look at me, just stop and look." He says. I fall on my face and get as close as possible to him. He grabs my hand as if we are about to have an arm wrestling match. He would win. But that doesn't matter now. "Katniss, I want you to do me a favor." He says.

"Anything." I sob.

"Go. Go and live your life. Get married to someone who loves you more than I ever could, even though that could never be possible, but you do it anyways. Have children, and be the extraordinary person that I know you are. Do you hear me? I'm sorry I won't be there to protect you anymore. Please know that I did try. But you are stronger than you think you are Katniss, and I see that in you. You have a fire that shines brighter than the Sun, don't you dare ever let that burn out." He smiles and strokes my cheek with his other hand. I am furiously sobbing and clinging to his last wishes, little does he know that all I will do is sit in my chair and stare out the window watching life flash before my eyes. "Know that I always have and always will love you Katniss Everdeen." He smiles. A dagger to the heart. A heart that will remain forever alone.

This is it. Moments. Moments can flash like lightening and be over within seconds, and others can seem like they last a lifetime. This moment, the world freezes and holds its breath, and I watch my best friend, my victor, my boy with the bread, and the love of my life take his last.

"Peeta." I choke out. The tears are endless, and the rib-racking sobs continue to flow without end. He smiles and strokes my cheek. He needs to know, but just not like this.

"Shh, Katniss, its all right. Everything is going to be ok. Just you wait, you will see." He smiles and his large warm hand continues to wipe away my tears as if he would be there for every single one that falls.

"NO! No it won't! Because I will never, ever, live again. You are a part of who I am Peeta Mellark! If you die on me now, part of me will die with you." Why is it so hard to say it? He looks at me oddly and opens his mouth to say something but I object. "What I am trying to say…." Though I never get to finish my words because and idea knocks the wind out of me. "I got it!" I scream.

"Gee Katniss, very creative last words." He says confused.

I let go of Peeta's hand and I know exactly what to do. I reach for my belt and yank it from the loops around my pants. Now of course what I do next would be nothing of my choice, but if it means that I ensure that Peeta will not die, I will do whatever it takes. I unbutton my pants, thank goodness I was smart enough to wear shorts that are made of stretch-like material underneath, and I slide them down my legs. I giggle and hiccup at the same time seeing Peeta's face turn bright red and his eye grow as wide as teacup saucers. It is the first time I have ever seen Peeta Mellark at a loss of words, ever. Completely.

"Trust me!" I say.

"You know Katniss, I was actually trying to be sincere, but you are not being fair by showing me on what I am going to miss out on." He says with a light-hearted pout. He knows I'm on to some thing, otherwise there would still be fear twinkling in his eyes. I roll mine at him and he smirks. "Really Katniss? Now that I face death you would flaunt yourself in front of me. Typical you." he smirks and I can feel my face grow red at his comments.

"Oh shut up and stay still." I say while ripping off my jacket. I have seen this done many years ago in the Hunger Games. Two tributes were in the same situation as we are, they were allies and I think possibly related, I don't remember the details. All I remember is that in order to save her ally, a female tribute stripped herself of her clothes and wove them with vines and moss. She was an archer like myself, clearly not as gifted, and her shot was pure luck. She wove together her makeshift rope into a braid and tied it on the end off the arrow. She shot it into a nearby tree high above and looped the opposite end underneath the male tributes arms. She then went found a nearby branch thick enough not to break, but light enough to carry. She slipped it under her fellow tributes body as best she could and was going to lift him out while he pulled himself out. To the audiences' surprise, their plan was a success. Come the next day, they fell into a pit of snakes, I had to close my eyes till that was over.

But I was going to mimic everything the girl had, I refuse to let Peeta die here and now. I was now in my undergarments and the stretchy shorts. My shirt, jacket, pants, belt, even my socks have now been added to my homemade rope. I braided it all together as quickly as my hands would allow. I stretched each pant leg in opposite directions making it longer, twisting the jacket till it reaches its complete length, and copied the designs for the rest of the clothing. Peeta stares at me with a red face and bashful eyes. When the rope was complete, I tie one end to the fletching of the arrow and shoot into a high oak to our right. I make a loop at the opposite end and swing it around Peeta. He places his arms over the loop and I tighten it, so it gives me long enough to where I could leave Peeta unattended for a bit. Moments that felt like hours later, I spot a branch that is the perfect tool to complete my task. I race back to Peeta and slide it under his stomach the best I can. The only light we have is from the flashlights that sit by the tree illuminating our last attempt at life.

"Just you wait till I get out of here Katniss Everdeen." He says teasingly and wiggles his eyebrows.

'Trust me, you will wait." I say sticking my tongue out at him. In the most wild of circumstances, Peeta still manages to keep the mood light and laughable. "Alright Peeta, I want you to listen to me. On the count of three, give it everything you got and pull as hard as you can on the rope. I will lift you with this branch here, ok?"

"Let's do it." He says, being completely serious now. His face covered with determination and perseverance.

"One." Everything around me goes silent.

"Two." It's now or never.

'Three." Lets finish the job. I push with every fiber in my being and I watch Peeta as he uses the muscles he earned after all those years of lifting flower, pull himself higher and higher out of the sand. It's working.

"One more big pull Peeta!" I shout. This is it. I give it one last push and I see Peeta fall out onto dry land. I release the branch and sprint to him, he looks up and catches me in his arms and we scoot further away from the quick sand. Minutes seem like hours, as we lie there panting in each other's arms. As soon as my breathing steadies, I turn to Peeta and clutch his jacket. It is then that I make a promise to myself. From this day on, I have not, nor will I ever lose the boy with the bread. I don't even notice the tears streaming down my face from the sheer joy that burns inside my chest. He is ok. He is safe.

"Katniss." He looks at me worriedly. I shake my head and smile. "Once again, you have saved my life…" he tries to continue, but is at a loss of words. He too has hot, salty tears running down his face. "Thank you." he says. I smile and burry myself in his chest.

"Just a normal days job." I giggle. I swear Peeta Mellark is the only human on this planet that can ever make me giggle.

"Oh I am sure it is." He laughs and begins to tickle me. The laughter that escapes my lips is intoxicating and the feeling of life flows through my veins. Before I even can comprehend what is happening, Peeta is hovering over me, looking at me with wild eyes that scream two things: desire, and pure love. He bends down and kiss me with such passion as if this kiss was our last. With the odds, it might as well be. But I know better. I he pulls my body closer to his as he rolls us over and I am lying on top of him. His strong, warm hands find the small of my back and they rest there. My hand find Peeta's hair as I run my fingers through his blonde waves that have been one of my favorite features about him. In the heat of the moment, I feel him break away and peel of his jacket followed by his sleeveless shirt. The shirt was enough to secretly make me swoon, but this bare-chest Peeta makes the shirt have no comparison. He chest looks as though as if was a stone carving and feels strong. His heart races and his body is warm.

"You know, you are very squeamish for a very lethal person." He smirks, repeating his words from out first Games.

"You never let me forget it." I say, then meet his lips again with flaming passion. His hands find my thighs and he grazes them with his fingertips, and a girlish squeal escapes my lips. If he keeps finding my tickle spots, then I will have nothing left to defend myself with. All of the sudden I feel him tug at my bra hooks and I pull away immediately. He seems to realize he was going a little to far. I try to hide my embarrassment and he tries to hide his.

"Oh… I um… I'm sorry. I didn't …uh." He searches for a proper apology. I just laugh.

"Don't worry, its ok." I blush. Again, Peeta Mellark is the only man who can ever make me blush on a daily basis. I stand and extend my arm down and he reaches for it. As he stands, another Peeta moment shoots laughter into the pits of my growling stomach. Peeta is on the ground with a mouth full of dirt and leaves. As I double over in laugher, Peeta manages to sit and scowl at me. His fake leg remains somewhere in the quicksand.

"This isn't funny Katniss." He pouts. But his pride is not too damaged, so I take another minute to let out a bit more laughter. He pouts more as he pulls on his shirt and jacket.

"I'm sorry, but we hadn't even bothered to check, and when you fall flat on your face unexpectedly, it just happens to be quite humorous." I say in my defense.

"Well, next time, why don't you take the fall, and I will laugh."

"Oh, sir, you have had your fun. Remember? When I had bruised my tailbone and sprained my ankle two winters ago?" I say putting my hands on my hips, a few bubbles of laughter still playing at my lips.

"Ah yes, when you 'fell'. I remember you were so angry at Haymitch and your scowling only caused us to continue to laugh." He says smiling at the memory, which for him is probably more pleasant than mine. I turn and go for the arrow that holds my clothes.

"I am surprised you remember." I say over my shoulder. I can feel his eyes on a place they shouldn't be.

"Not all of my memories are a mystery Katniss." He says softly.

"Not all of them are clear either Peeta." I say thinking of the times when he thought of me as life-threatening creature.

"Oh, Katniss. That's not the way it is anymore. Sure, things can be blurry sometimes, but I have you. I see things clearly when you are around." He says smiling at me. I turn away from him and hide my blush. I promise, that boy will receive the blush treatment of his own one-day. I climb the tree in which my arrow resides, and I wiggle it out, carful not to damage the tip. I climb back down and unravel my clothes from the vines. Cinna you genius, you have yet again saved my life, by designing clothing that is strong enough to pull a man from quicksand. Do have any flaws? I think to myself. The sudden thought of him makes the grief bubble up inside me pushing down the life laughter that had just been there a moment ago. I pull on my clothes and sit next to Peeta.

"How in the world am I going to get around like this?" Peeta says motioning to his leg. My brain speed through ideas, but there is only one logical thing to do. I pull off a thick branch from a nearby tree and pull Peeta's knife from his pocket.

"Well Everdeen, looks like you are handy with a knife." Peeta smirks.

"Well, Mellark it's something I am not too particularly proud of." I say as images of the Hunger Games race though my mind. I crave a notch in the top of the branch for Peeta to rest his arm, and at arms length, dig a hole through the middle. Using the piece of wood from the hole, and a handful of mud and clay, I secure a handle so Peeta can have a firm grip on the cane I just made.

It's very late to say be the moon's height in the night sky, and we have not even found a place to camp for the night. This worries me a bit, but it's better than being out here alone with a dead loved one, and a missing child. In no time, we are on our feet again and walk with a bit more caution as we search for a small cave. It's at least midnight when we come upon a small cave, very similar to the one from our first Games. We climb inside and settle for the night. Unbeknown to me, Peeta had brought a pack with a sleeping bag in it. We might as well have gone back in time. He spreads it out on the floor. After the frightening episode with the quicksand, and the continuous walking, we finally sit and eat two apples, a half a loaf of bread, and a squirrel I shot earlier in the day. We make a small fire to cook the meat and this time, are in no danger if we are spotted. No danger from the Games, or the Capitol. We eat in silence, exhausted from the day's events. From Peeta's flashback earlier this afternoon, all the way down to this, and it seems as the rain doesn't intend to lighten up anytime soon. We crawl into the sleeping bag, keeping the fire lit just in case, and to shed some light around our cave. The smoke escapes perfectly from a hole above, just big enough for a small harmless animal to poke its head in, but small enough to keep unwanted visitors out. Peeta stokes my upper arm as his is surround me. And for the first time, as far back as I can remember, I am at peace. I make swirls on Peeta's bare chest and the scars that are left there by the people of the past. I think of what life would be like if all of them were still here. What would town look like? Would we all be completely free? Would life flow back into the districts? Its no use thinking what could have been though, I have Peeta and he has me, and that's what matters. I'm lost in thought when I hear Peeta whisper in my ear.

"I love when you do that. That's how you captured me in the first place." He whispers lowly.

I snap out of my trance and look at him, "What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You only do it when you are pensive, and have nothing to distract you." he smiles.

"Do what?" I ask stupidly.

"Katniss," he smiles and shakes his head, "You sing."

My heart for a moment stops. I don't remember singing ever since Rue died. Rue…

Peeta kissing my forehead and pulling further into the sleeping bag, persuading me to sleep, interrupts my momentary grief. And sleep does come.

I dream of my first Games and hear my name being screamed by Rue. I run as fast as I can but the scream just fades until it is a far away whisper. But it's not Rue's voice that is calling my name, its Basilia. I reach her just in time before she is slain by District One's tribute and then I awaken in a cold sweat. But Peeta is wide awake and alert too. He is still, as if waiting for a sound from a creature.

"Did you hear that Katniss?" By the looks of it, it is early morning, and obviously, something has pulled Peeta from his sleep, and it has awakened me as well.

"Hear what?"

"Shh. Listen." He hushes me and I listen. I hear it. It's faint but I hear it. My eyes widen and I spring from the sleeping bag throwing my jacket on, and our supplies of food into our packs. Peeta laces up his one shoe and stuffs the sleeping bag into his pack. We emerge from the cave within minutes.

I hear it again, and I sprint further to it. Surprisingly, Peeta only lags behind by a short distance. I hear it and its what I fear worst of all in this moment. The blood-curling scream of a child.

"Peeta!" I yell nervously.

"Keep going! Its her!" he yells back. After about 5 minutes of running we come to a small overlook in the woods. To our horror we look down not even 15 feet below us to see a terrified Basilia with her back against a stone wall, surrounded by a pack of wild, hungry looking, snarling dogs.

* * *

**Oh I know I am gonna get some hate on this one... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... Did anyone think, even just for a second, that Peeta was gonna die? I am curious how you guys reacted to that. VERY! SO TELL MEHHH! :DD What is going to happen to Basilia? Don't worry... Peeta will get his leg back... one way or another. ;)**

**I LOVE Y'ALL! REVIEW and I will write you back. You betcha bottom dollar I will :D**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**-AB**


	15. Chapter 15

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... OH. MY. GOSH. AHHHHHHHHH 75 reviews... I am speechless. Literally, I don't even have words for you! I do not! I am from the bottom of my heart grateful! Thank you sooooo much! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! AHHHHHHH YAYAYAYAYAY *APPLAUSE* Y'alls are beyond the best! I don't deserve you guy, but I can't express you enough how grateful I am.**

**So grateful, that I did not leave you on a cliffy here... yeah yeah yeah I know. YOU LOVE ME! LOL jk jk jk. I have done sooooo many cliffys that I decided to be nice, and not give you one... lucky huh? OHHH but my friends, just you wait. LOL HAHAHAHA GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**We had a new friend join the PARTAY- Soooo THANK YOU to _TeamPeetaForever1140 ! YAYAY_ And to three new _Guests_ :D **

**To the Guest who was freaking out over Finnick's sister... I KNOW RIGHT?**

**To the Guest who gave my FF a 5/5... you are awesome!**

**To the Guest who hates me and loves me at the same time... um thank you? HAHAHAHA (its the cliffys i know) LOL**

**To mayskam95, I am so glad you love it :D**

**Ok, so I think all y'alls know the drill... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES :D Leave me note and I will write back... (if ya haven't guessed what note is yet... note=review LOLOL)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously I DO! LKSDFLKSJDLKFJLKSJDKFSLKD *ok sorry spazzed there for a second from all the love***

**Leave mehh a note ;) I'll write ya back, if you don't have an account... I'll write ya back here! Starting now.**

**-I do not own The Hunger Games...mehh-**

**-AB**

* * *

Shock. A sudden, or violent disturbance of the mind, or emotions. Fear plays a factor in my feelings at the moment but not as much as shock is. But neither Peeta nor I hesitate. He begins to shout and throw rocks at the hideous animals.

"Hey you!" he screams. While he gets their attention, I pick them off one by one with my arrows. But that doesn't mean they are going down without a fight. One large black-haired wolf leaps up onto a rock, then onto the overlook where Peeta and I stand. He lunges for me, but I duck out of the way just in time. He spins on me, white teeth snarled at me in frustration. He swings his left paw at me, and this time I am less fortunate. He swats his paw and leaves his mark across my right cheek, and above my eyebrow a bit. I am lucky he didn't take out an eye. The pain comes and is followed by cry of agony, and blood follows close behind. That hurt. Peeta looks at me and he looks afraid, but protective. He chucks a rock at the horrific creature averting his attention from me. As the animal spins to look at his annoying distraction, I shoot the animal with arrow. It squeals, but has enough strength to howl and leap off with a limp. The rest of the pack that remains cease the snarls and leap off behind their leader. I look at Peeta and in all the fuss, I must have missed his attacker because he has a long four-sliced gash on his chest. He is shirt is ripped and he is bleeding profusely. Worry builds inside me, but then my attention is averted back to Basilia.

Basilia is squatted against the stonewall that she was pinned too; her face buried in her hands as sobs attack the child. We climb down off the overlook and rush to the frightened Basilia. Her pink dress that Peeta had gave her was all worn and tattered, the puffy sleeve of her left shoulder is torn in two, dirt covers the right side her body, and her legs are covered in dirt and scratches. My heart swells for the deepest compassion for this child. I grab the sobbing girl and pull her into my chest.

"Shh, Basilia, I got you. You're ok now, you're safe." I whisper to the petrified child. She clutches my jacket like she is holding on for dear life. I stoke her ratty hair and rock her gently back and forth. Peeta is now at my side and envelopes us both into his strong arms. Basilia wedges herself in between us both and cuddles into Peeta's bleeding chest, but doesn't seem to care or is oblivious to the fact that it's bleeding. He brings the child's face into the light and put his hands on her cheeks.

"It's ok Basilia. We are here. We have been looking for you." he smiles at her.

"You... You have?" she chokes out.

"Yes, and everything is ok now. We have you." He says gently and wipes the tears from the girls face. She burst into sobs again in falls into Peeta's chest. He rocks her back and forth and I watch his eyes glaze over as tears of his own threaten to fall. I rub her back and we let her cry for about twenty minutes. After coaxing her to get up, we gather our gear that was spread around during the fight with the wolves, and begin out trek to the cave. Basilia stands in between Peeta's and I, she extends her small hand out to ours for us to grasp. An hour later, we make it to the cave. We moved much slower with the child and Peeta with the missing leg. I notice the stream that flows to left of the cave and smirk to myself. We are basically repeating our worst nightmare, minus the killing. I know that we all need to clean our wounds, but I let Basilia become accustom to the cave for a bit before I introduce her to new surroundings. As Peeta perches himself on a rock in the cave, Basilia proceeds to question why Peeta is using the crutch. He looks at me questioningly and I nod. I am glad that he left out the parts of his almost certain death, and our tangled encounter together after he emerged from the sand. She cries when he tells her that he lost his leg in the sand, but stops when he explains he can get a brand new one from the Capitol. I don't want to think about Peeta leaving anytime soon, so I push the idea from my thoughts. I need to attend to Basilia and her condition, so I coax her into going to the stream with me to wash her up. She extends her hand again and I take the small one in mine. I catch a glimpse of Peeta beaming with pure joy. I smile at him and he smiles back. I know exactly what he is thinking, but he is wrong, I would make a terrible mother.

I lead Basilia to the stream and at first she is reluctant to get in. I want to tell her that she need to be clean so infection won't seep it's way into her body through her wounds, but then I remember that this child has been traumatized by the dangers her in the woods. I bend down to her level and speak to her as I would Prim when she was this frightened.

"Basilia, I am right here with you ok? I'm going to take good care of you ok? Are you hungry?" I ask. She nods in response. "Ok, well the faster I get you all cleaned up, the faster we can stuff your tummy with some food." I say as I poke her stomach playfully causing her to giggle with delight. She nods and lifts her arms do I can slip the dress of her body. But, as always, I am never prepared for what I see. She has bruises on her not yet devolved chest, and a few red blisters where the fabric ohm dress tightens around her rib cage. She bashfully looks at me and I gentle guide her into the stream. I slip off my shoes, socks and pants not wanting to get them wet, and go thigh deep. Her undergarments have gone untouched by nature's horrors and seem to be fine. She clutches my hand and is stricken with fear, but she knows that this is what is best for her.

"You're doing great Basilia!" I smile. She clutches my hand tighter, and I give it an encouraging squeeze. I grab some moss from a nearby tree, and begin to wash the dirt from her arms.

"Katniss." she says softly.

"Yes Basilia?" I ask.

"I didn't run away. I wanted to go hunt like you do. Be brave like you. But then I got lost, and then... Well you found me." She confesses. She stretches out her arm for me to scrub down. I can't do anything but smile at her immaculateness.

"Basilia, do you know how brave you are?" I stop scrubbing and look at her. She shakes her head in shame. "Oh Basilia. You have the spirit of joy and you are very brave. You love unconditionally and see the good in all things. You are you, Basilia. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If you want to hunt, I will teach you. But the right way." I smile at the last part. She beams up at me and wraps her arms around my waist. The gesture takes me by surprise and but I quickly recover and return the hug.

"I love you Katniss." She whispers into my stomach. Those words make me want to cry. How could this child love me? After what has happened? How can she see the good in me? I let a tear of joy and relief fall.

"I love you too Basilia." I smile and squeeze her tight. We remain like this for a few moments both shedding s few tears. She pulls away and looks at me questioningly.

"Katniss?" she asks.

"Yes Basilia?" I ask kindly.

"I'm hungry." She says, and I shake away my distraction and continue to scrub her down. I make her dip her head under water and I scrub the dirt fro her hair. When she surfaces, I run my finger through it to get the knots out best I can. We wade closer to the bank of the stream when it comes to scrubbing down her legs, and winces when I touch a bruise or slice in her skin. I was smart enough to bring the first aid kit from my pack with me down to the stream. I apply some burn cream from the Capitol that Peeta had brought home to her blisters. She yelps at first but sighs as the cream pulls out the stings. I giver her my jacket to put on as I wash her dress. My shoulders feel warm from the high noon sun and I feel it flow through my body. I scrub Basilia's dress and pound out the dirt with a rock. I decide that it's too hot not to plunge under the water, so I too rinse my body of sweat and dirt. When I finish, I lay her dress on a bolder to dry in the sun. It shouldn't take that long considering we are in the heat of summer, and the bolder is already scotching hot. I lay out on the stone bank next Basilia letting the sun dry my wet skin. I close my eyes and breathe steadily and Basilia mimics my actions.

I let my mind wander the past three years have gone by. From the moment Prim's named was summoned by Effie Trinket, to where I am now. I think of Cinna, and the confidence he showed towards me, and who I was. That no matter what I did, I always looked breathlessly astonishing at his hands. I think of Finnick, and the way he was forced into a lifestyle of slavery, and being sold for pleasure. I think of how he had found his true happiness in his true love, Annie, and little Finn, looks like Finnick with every feature. I wonder how Annie is in District 4? I think of m mother, and how she has thrown herself into her work. The pain is too much for her to every return to District 12, and I can't help but feel that I had caused that. I had always hoped that I would be able to mend things with my mother and she would be there again to help me with the daunting tasks in life. Now, I don't know if I will ever have her back. That burdens my heart the most. I think of my prep team, even though foolish, they were with me every step of the way. I actually think of Effie, which is the only person that I think of that brings a slight smile to my face. With her pink hair, and funny outfits, she seems like the one out of all those I long for who was most carefree. She probably was stressed beyond the unthinkable, but she always kept her composure. Minus the time I stabbed the table on our way to the Capitol for our first Games, she did appreciate that very much. Mahogany seems to be a rarity. I think of Beetee and how he is holding up. I didn't get the chance to speak to him much after I left 13. I pray that he doing well. I think of Johanna Mason… well, actually I don't want to know what she is doing, knowing Johanna she is probably get into mischief. Then, I think of Gale. I wonder how he is holding up, and how he likes his new job. My best friend had vanished with everyone else. That could never be undone.

But, that doesn't mean I am alone.

Basilia nudges me and I realize that I had fallen asleep, just momentarily.

Basilia's dress is finally dry and we slip our clothes back on and walk hand in hand back to the cave. When we step inside, we see Peeta has fallen asleep as well. A memory tickles my mind and I decided what fun it would be to startle him awake, just like Finnick and I had in our second Games. I put my index finger to my lips for Basilia to keep quiet, she nodes and giggles. I motion for her to get right near Peeta's face.

But as Basilia crouches unto position on her belly, we are the ones caught by surprise.

"BOO!" Peeta shouts.

"Ahh!" she squeals, landing on her backside. I jump at his sudden action, but laugh when I see that my plan has backfired. Peeta doubles over with laughter and Basilia pouts at him.

"Uncle Peeta that was mean!" she pouts.

"Aww, now come on. Just trying to have a bit of fun." he smiles pulling her onto his lap. I shake my head at him. Typical Peeta.

"Aunt Katniss. Can I eat now?" Basilia asks quietly.

"Yes, of course." I open my pack and grab and apple and a loaf of bread. I prepare the small meal for her, and watch her gobble it down in a matter of minutes. She drinks half a canteen of water, and soon after sleep fills her eyes.

"Time for sleep kid." I say laying the sleeping bag out for her to sleep in. She doesn't say a word, but rather crawls in and falls fast asleep. The summer thunderstorms have rolled in by late afternoon and Peeta and I still haven't cleaned our wounds.

"Come on, I need to look at that." I say pointing to his chest.

"Katniss, if you want to see me without my shirt on, you could just ask nicely you know." he teases. I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Our bodies are so beat and scarred, I can't imagine either of us looking somewhat attractive." I say. But this time we are out of the cave, and down by the stream.

"Is that what you think?" he asks.

"It's what I know. Look at my body Peeta, it's hideous." I let out a light laugh. The next thing I know, his hands are on the curves of my waist.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself. I think you are beautiful. Every scar, every bruise, every cut, everything about you Katniss is beautiful." he says looking at me straight in the eye. I blush and try to hide it, and of course he calls me out on it. "Don't try to hide the blush either. It's something special about you. Like I said I love... Every scar... Every bruise... And every cut." he says in between kisses on my scars around my neck. My heart flutters, my stomach does flips, my head spins, what is it that Peeta Mellark is doing to me? He put his index finger under my chin and brings my lips to his gently. I wince when he touches my face though.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Come here, let me clean that for you." he says pulling my hand to sit on a rock. When. I was in the water with Basilia, I managed to wash of the dry blood but I never fully cleaned it. Peeta takes off his jacket, followed by his shirt and I can't tear my eyes away from his chiseled chest.

"Like what you see?" he teases. I blush again.

"Would you mind if I said that I did." I say slyly. Two can play this game. He looks surprised and blushes a bright red. He dips his shirt in the water till the water has soaked it completely. He stands with the assistance of his crutch and hobbles his way towards me. He presses the cold, wet fabric to my face and gently wipes the cut clean. His touch is light and soothing. I have never been good with talking about how I feel, what emotions I experience. I was strong, bold, and brave. According to Peeta, I still am, but only in the woods do I feel that way. I remember the times when I felt as though I had to be brave and sacrifice myself to save those I love. The one I love. I suddenly remember the necklace Peeta had brought home to me from the Capitol and touch my chest to make sure its still in its place after all of the chaos. I sigh in relief when I feel the silver arrow and pearl between my fingers. Peeta notices the sudden take-in and release of anxiety.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No, its nothing important. Just trying to think of simple things to take my mind off the pain." I say.

"All right." He says. He applies some sort of cream, not burn cream, but other sensational cream that cools the wounds on my face and relax it completely. I was wrong when I assumed it was burn cream.

"Where did you get that?"

"Well, Haymitch got sick of us getting nearly killed, so he rounded up some very generous sponsors from the looks of it." He jokes. I roll my eyes at him. "I'm joking. I had a feeling one day we might need it, so I brought it home from the Capitol." He says, applying the last coat of the cream. My eyes fall to the ground. He is going to have to go back for a new artificial leg. He notices my downcast eyes. "Katniss, you know I will be back as soon as I can. I promise." He can read me like an open book. I nod, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. We switch places and I clean the large scratch on his chest. Four very defined claw marks make its way diagonally across his chest. I clean his wounds gently and apply the same cream to his cuts. He cringes at some touches and I realize that the cuts are deeper than I expected. I take out some gauze from the first aid kit and wrap it around his torso. He washes out his shirt again and put his jacket on while he hangs his shirt to dry by the opening of the cave. We crawl back inside to see Basilia still fast asleep. Tomorrow, we make the daylong journey home, but who knows how long it will take with a child, and one-legged man. A clap of thunder roars outside and I know that the summer rains will last until late tonight.

I know that I won't sleep comfortably tonight because Basilia is in the sleeping bag, but to my surprise, Peeta had brought a blanket along with him. I empty my pack and fill Peeta's bag with its contents, go back to near the stream and fill it with soft dirt leaves, making a pillow instead of sleeping on the hard stone. I climb back in quickly, wanting to avoid the rain that is not far from falling, to see Peeta lightly stoking Basilia's hair out of her face. I smile knowing that his heart finds joy in the simple things. I had found large leaves that would act as mat to sleep on and use the blanket to keep warm. I place those on the ground and Peeta and I curl up after eating a bit for dinner. Night had fallen quickly and exhaustion had set in to my bones. I curl under Peeta's arm and rest my head on his chest. I am about to slip into sleep when I hear Peeta whisper something that makes my heart race with every word.

"I love you Katniss."

* * *

**SEEEEE? No cliffys! Well not a bad one. I wanna see some lovin' on them reviews for no cliffy! BECAUSE YOU WOULD MAKE MY DAY IF YOU WOULD! :D **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS... seriously I do! LOL Leave me a note pretty please, and I'll write back (you betcha bottom dollar I will)**

**Ps- the scratches on Katniss and Peeta- imagine if they had a fight with Wolverine from X-Men okie dokie? Thats the vision I had. Cool Beans.**

**LOVE YA!**

**-AB**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH. MY. GOSH. LSJDFLKHSLKDHGLSJDLFJLKSJDLK FJLS**

**89 Reviews... 89... oh snap! Y'ALLS ARE THE BEST! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAY! Unbelievable! I never thought this story would go this far! THIS IS INCREDIBLE :D **

**I apologize I have not updated. My mom is a school teacher so she went back to work, which meant I had to watch my brothers and do chores and errands and such. Plus I had work, and the BF (who helped me with everything!) ... its been quite a week. BUT AM BACK!**

**I know some of you are anxiously awaiting Katniss' confession of her undying love to Peeta that we all know she has but she is too stubborn to say it... its coming I promise. BUTTTT- I want it to be perfect sooo...**

**1) Would you like me to do it my way and write something in my own words when she says it**

**2) Do you want mainstream real or not real. Ok its not mainstream at all, but its been used before.**

**I don't mind either one, I just want your opinion and I would have a BLAST writing either. **

**I don't know if we had any new reviewers this time around... I DON'T CARE! :DD I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS! 89 is just too perfect! But its late and I wanted to get this up before I passed out...*ZZZzzzzZZZ* sooo if there was new peoples, I will FIND YOU! Next chapter. **

**Tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY :DD YAY- (well it's really on Monday, but we are celebrating it tomorrow for family reasons) **

**So leave me a review PRETTY PLEASE :D (BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!) **

**Again, I love you guys and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU soooooo mcuh! I love you all!**

**-I do not own the Hunger Games-**

**-AB**

* * *

The next morning I am awakened with anxious Basilia hovering over me.

"Katniss, wake up!" she whispers.

"What's wrong Basilia?" I rub my eyes sleepily. I run my fingers on the space next to me, and find it empty.

"I'm hungry." She says. I sit up on my forearms and smirk. My sleep last night was still and dreamless.

"All right Basilia." I pull myself up and reach for the pack of food. I slice up an apple and some bread. We need to get a move on, and take Basilia home. Peeta comes in after a few minutes while Basilia munches on her food.

"Good morning you two." He smiles. We have been out here for three days and I know Greasy Sae is worried sick. Haymitch is going to give me an earful when he sees that Peeta's leg is missing. He hobbles over to me and kisses my temple, and I glance at Basilia to see her blush. I look up at Peeta who blushes himself and shrugs. I feel the heat from the necklace that Peeta gave me hit a cool spot on my chest. It reminds me of an arrow through the heart. Like the arrow and that small angel our ancestors were so hung up about; if I can recall, his name was cupid, or something of that matter.

"We have a lot of walking to do today, so everyone eat up." I say.

"Yes ma'am!" Basilia chirps. She must be so excited to go home. In all honesty, I am excited to go home. I miss the coolness of my home, and I really hope that stupid cat has been fed somehow. After we eat was is left of our food, wash it down with cool water purified by the iodine I packed, we gather up our belongings and begin our journey home.

"How long will it take to get home, Katniss?" Basilia asks as she stumbles along next to me.

"Well, it will take a full days journey in our condition. With Peeta's missing leg, my eye being compromised, and your wounds, we had better take it slow." I offer.

"Ok. Do you think grandma will be angry with me?" she asks quietly. I look to Peeta quickly and he cuts in with the perfect words.

"Your safety means the world to her Basilia, and she will be more than happy to see you alive, safe and sound." He smiles.

"I never meant to runaway. I hope she will understand." She says. I stop walking and bend down to her level.

"Basilia, do you remember when I had come back from the war, and you and your grandmother came to my house?" I ask quietly and bush stands of hair out of her face. She nods, and I continue, "Your grandmother kept me alive by feeding me, and always telling me that there was hope in new life and eventually, and things come along to help you in the rebirth of life." Peeta stands behind Basilia and I glance up at him with a smile on my face. He looks at me and the blush flood to my cheeks. "Basilia, your grandmother will not be angry with you. She may be firm, but her heart is the one of gold, she is the most understanding person I know." I say. She nods again and tosses her tiny arms around my neck. When I hug her back, an image of Prim comes to my mind, and I imagine her in my arms again. I small tear falls from my face. Basilia pulls away and we begin our journey again.

It his around noon when I hear the child stomach rumble.

"Katniss…" she begins.

"I know, I know, you are hungry. All right. I will take Peeta and you away from here, and I will hunt." I laugh. I take them 100 yards away and we set up a place to rest and eat by a small pond and waterfall. Just to gaze upon the waterfall is refreshing. After we lay down the blanket and refresh ourselves with water, I grab my bow and arrows and set off to hunt.

I don't want to spend too much time away from the two, knowing that there is a pond, Basilia is an ambitious twelve-year old and Peeta has her matching personality. The two of them could only cause trouble. I make a quick hunting trip about 100 yards in and shoot two squirrels and a rabbit. As I walk back, satisfied with my catch, I hear laughter and splashing.

"It was only a matter of time." I sigh and shake my head with a smile.

I complete our lunch with some mint leaves and roots. I reach Peeta and Basilia and they are already in the pond seeming to have the time of their lives. Of course they are not any deeper than their waists, but Basilia doesn't hesitate to explore the bottom of the pond. Note to self, ask Greasy Sae where Basilia learned to swim. I skin and clean the rabbit and squirrels as I watch Peeta toss Basilia into the refreshing water from a large bolder on the side of the pond. I laugh at joy the two express; not only has this little trip into the woods given us time away from the reconstruction of our district, but also Peeta is becoming his old self again. Slowly of course, but as time goes on, he progresses. Dr. Aurelius will be pleased to hear of his recovery status. I gaze at Peeta and I am taken aback at his joy with Basilia; he will make a wonderful father one day. I wonder what he thinks our future holds. What does he see in us? Does he know that I feel the same way he does? I have that feeling I felt on the beach during the Quell, and in the cave during our first Games. A life without Peeta is something I would never be able to handle. So why is it so difficult for me to admit that? I have never been one who expressed such thought to anyone; in fact, I even had forbidden them to enter my mind. Except when it came to family and that was the only exception. However, that was before I had entered the games. When you feel something for someone, and you can't imagine living without them, there is only one possible solution. I suppose, no, I know that the truth is… I…

My thoughts are interrupted by Basilia and Peeta beckoning for me to join them. I shake my head and give them an answer that does not satisfy. Before I can protest again, Peeta is hobbling after me and somehow manages to drag me into the pond. Luckily, I smart enough to take off my jacket. My head emerges from the water and I begin to fuss at a laughing Peeta, who is oblivious to my frustration, which soon melts into my own laughter. Joy is contagious. I swim around for a few minutes on my back letting the sun warm me in the cool water. I close my eyes and feel refreshed and renewed. A pair of strong hands grab my waist and I let out a scream. Peeta emerges next to me laughing at his cleverness on surprising me.

"Peeta Mellark. You are…" I fumble with something witty to say.

"I am what Katniss?" He asks thoroughly amused by my lack of words.

"I don't know! You are just you!" I huff. He just throws his head back in laughter as I swim away.

"Hey no, I'm sorry, I was just…" I dunk him under the water before he can finish. Two can be witty at once. I laugh at him as I swim away as fast as possible but he grabs my ankle and pulls me to him. "Oh no you don't!" He says. Before I know what is happening, I am face to face with his blue eyes, his blond wet hair, and his shirtless chest. He looks at me with a smile and I can feel my heart begin to race. I know he can feel mine because I can feel his begin to meet my pace. He brings his hand to my neck and beams at me.

"How did I ever get someone as beautiful as you?" He asks. I shrug and hide the redness in my cheeks. Butterflies fly around in my stomach and I feel as if I could float on air. I can feel the warms mush between my toes and that is the only thing holding me to the ground. He leans and presses his lips gently on mine. I feel as though as soon as our wet lips meet, fire burns through them sending a million tiny sparks through my nerves leaving me to feel the tingle of it all. My fingers play with the curls at the back of his neck that form when his hair is wet. Peeta Mellark is perfect in every way. His strong arms tighten around my waist and I can feel him deepen the kiss. I am completely under his spell and charm and ask myself how could one man do this to me? A cold-hearted person who never believed in love, even when it hit her square in the face. A crack comes from the woods and we rip apart just into to see Basilia come out from behind the trees. Red floods to our cheeks as we act as though nothing happened, but there is nothing more that I want in this moment than to wrapped up in his arms.

We all come from the pond hungry and I cook the food with a small fire as we sundry. I am sure our fun will be frowned-upon when a search and rescue team scours the District in search of Basilia.

"Katniss, when we get back. We have to help Peeta build his bakery, ok?" Basilia says, unaware that the subject of the bakery was touchy between Peeta and I. But that has passed, and I would be more than willing to help.

"You are right. We will help Peeta. Because his bakery is the start of the rebuild of the district." I smile. We eat the two squirrels and I save the rabbit for Sae to use in soup. We gather our belongings again, and I put out the fire. I am sure its mid afternoon and I do not want to spend another night out here. The gashes on my face, on Peeta's chest, and Basilia's wounds need professional medical attention. Though we may not feel it now, sooner or later they could affect us in a negative way. We walk with a quickness and excitement in our step now, and only stop for water breaks. But the time we reach the fence, night has fallen, and I have never been so relieved to see the fence and all its wires. We all crawl under the fence with some difficulty, and we begin to make our way back into town. Basilia was asleep as I carried her on my back, and at this point, my body has been pushed to its limits. I hadn't made a journey like that since the Games themselves, and I know that rest will be the first requirement on the road to recovery.

"Basilia!" Someone ahead of us screams. My senses are weak and I can't handle much more. I know that exhaustion has caught up with me and that it won't be much longer before I black out. Through blurry vision, I see Peeta in the same condition, maybe even a bit worse due his efforts with the crutch. I look up and see Greasy Sae's figure running towards us, followed by what seems to be Haymitch, Andor, Darrion and Geneva. There is an abundance of greetings and tears coming from Greasy Sae as she peels Basilia off my back and clutches the child for dear life. Questions are being asked and I can't answer them. My tongue is glued to the roof of my mouth, and my brain gives no direction of words, and the next thing I know, the world goes black.

I wake up to a steady beep and warm material on my legs. My eyes flutter open and I am unaware of mu current surroundings. A flash of panic runs through me until I see Haymitch sitting in a chair in the corner asleep. I must be a small medical room the district has made for emergencies. I stir bring my hand to my head, which in the long run was stupid because I had forgotten that there is a gash were a wolf had taken a swing at me. It burns with the touch from my hand and a small yelp escapes my lips. Haymitch jumps at my sudden sound, and slowly arises from his sleep. I stare at him and he must see the fear in my eyes because he begins to explain the current situation.

"You are ok. You have been sleep for about two days, but you are recovering. I don't even want to know what happened to your face sweetheart." He scoffs. I roll my eyes, typical Haymitch to say something like that when I am in a hospital bed. I wonder how long he has been sitting there.

"Haymitch," I begin. He makes eye contact with me and I can see in his face that worry and restless nights have overtaken him completely. So instead of saying something that would bring additional worry to him, I say something sarcastic, "You really ought to have a drink." He smiles and picks up a glass next to him on the floor.

"Already there sweetheart." He smiles and raises his glass in a toast. I just scoff and roll my eyes. No need to put more stress on him than there already is. A few moments later, Geneva comes through the door with a clipboard in her hand and a soft smile on her face.

"Well, look at you, all wide awake. How are you feeling?" she ask, putting her glove-covered hand to my forehead.

"A bit out of it." I say.

"You had a rough couple of days. Feeling like you do is normal."

"But I hadn't done anything to strenuous." I say.

"Not according to your body. Katniss, the type of recovery you need when you come home after a war takes quite a bit of time." She says checking my blood pressure, "You were not quite ready for something of that difficulty." She says encouragingly. I know she means well; Geneva and everyone else only want the best. Haymitch excuses himself, and walks out of the room. Geneva hands me a warm cup of tea, and sits in the chair in the corner with her own mug.

"Katniss. I can't tell you what you have done for Greasy Sae. She is overjoyed and very weepy." She lets out a light laugh at the last part, "Was there any issues in the woods? Any problems for you?" She asks. I look at hear quite confused and she read my expression and gives a further explanation. "Peeta is the one with the flashbacks correct?"

I nod, and my thoughts immediately revert to Peeta. Apparently my eyes grow wide and I open my mouth to ask of his condition and Geneva hold up her hand and smiles.

"He's fine." She says. We sit in silence and sip on the tea. Looking at Finnick's sister, all I can see is him. The Quell's images flood my brain, and I am lost from the world for a moment when suddenly Geneva's worried voice is at my side.

"Katniss, calm down its ok." She strokes my hair and I am suddenly aware of the speeding beeps coming from the monitor next to my bed. Those images must have sent my heart rate up. But I can't calm myself.

"Geneva! I can't. All I see his them. Everyone. Dying over and over. I could have saved Finnick! He had no reason to die! He is dead because of me!" I yell frantically. She looks at me with sad eyes, but her words are beyond tender.

"No, you couldn't have. My brother died because he believed that the time had come for authority in this country. He believed the time had come for someone to stand up to Snow, and for those rotten Games to end. That someone was you, and he was willing to do anything to protect it." She says as she sits next to me on the bed and rubs my back.

"No. I could have… why…." And the tears fall. How could this woman, blood related to a strong victor, ever forgive me? I notice that she too is shedding tears, but quietly, as if a silent goodbye to her brother.

"Katniss, Finnick was my little brother, and I could never be more proud of what he did. What happened is over and done, and not one of those people that you love so dearly would ever want you to live in guilt and shame. Sometimes, we make sacrifices for what's right. Unfortunately, the sacrifice may be a life. I am proud to be Finnick Odair's sister. I always have, and forever will be. You should be proud to be his friend." She smiles through her tears. "He would have wanted that for you." she says as she embraces me. We cry in each other's arms and remember a man who left a wife, a son, a sister, two nephews, and friends behind. He would say something so very sarcastic right now that it brings a sad smile to my face. After a few minutes, we pull apart and Geneva wipes the tears from my face.

"You know you are an aunt right?" I half cry half laugh. She looks at me with pure joy and nods.

"Finn. Annie sent me pictures of him. He is precious." She smiles.

"Spitting image of his father. If he is anything like him, Annie needs to hide the sugar." I giggle. Geneva laughs and wipes away a few extra tears with her sleeve.

"I tired that. Finnick always found someway to find it." She says reminiscing in a memory. Silence falls on us until she speaks up. "I came in here to tell you that Peeta had a flashback when we first brought you both in. It was serious, but we eventually put him under and he woke up much calmer than before. He is fine and is on a train to the Capitol." She says softly. My eyes fall to the ground, unable to reach the one u care fore. I should have been there with him, he has certainly gone through enough.

"Katniss, he will be back in about a week. They need to fit him for a new leg and he needs to get some equipment for the bakery. He left this for you." she says and hands me a letter. My hands quiver without me even noticing as I take the letter gently from her hand. "I'll let you read it and come back to check on you." I nod and she leaves me alone with Peeta's words.

_My dear Katniss,_

_I am so sorry we couldn't say goodbye face to face. I apologize deeply for that. But I am in need of a leg so I can walk, so I had to go. I wanted you to sleep and rest and know that I will be just fine. I will think of you of every moment of every day. I will be back in a week with a new leg, more papers for the bakery and more treats from the Capitol._

_I hate being away from you. You touch, your eyes, your lips, everything I will miss dearly about you. I understand that it's only a week, but to me it feels like years. I will be home soon, and I will shower you with love and affection as always. I love you my darling. _

_~The Boy With The Bread _

I miss him terribly already, but I smile at the way he refers to himself at the end of the letter. I reach for the necklace he gave me and find comfort in it as if he is always with me no matter how life can separate us at times. I sit in silence until there is a soft knock at my door. It's Haymitch.

"Well sweetheart, you have a visitor."

* * *

**Sorry... I can't think without a cliffy... PLUS some of y'all miss em... SO HA! CLIFFY! Who could that be? **

**Leave me a little note and I'll write back :D PLEASEEEE (for my birthday maybe? OR JUST CAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME!) **

**Love you always!**

**-AB**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok... usually I freak out right about now... but I can't yet... because you all probably hate me... I AM SO SORRY! :(((( **

**Ok... now I can freak out...**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH**

**OH. MY. GOSH! 101? SAYYYYYY WHAAAAA?**

**What? What did I do to deserve you guys? Seriously? What did I do? AHHHHHSDHFLSDLKFJLSDJFLKSDLF KHSLKDHFl**

**I think it tis time for some WELCOME TO THE PARTAY's : _ .5682 _, _DOT DOT DOT __ , Wealllovepeeta__ , TatianaMellark , and_ _oheyitserin WELCOME TO THE PARTAYYYY :D  
_ **

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Twas wonderful :D my BF took me on a special date and the next day my BFFs, BF, and his younger brother all ventured to Typhoon Lagoon (I live in FL... its a perk) **

**I apologize for disappearing, I AM BACK NOW WITH MORE CLIFFYS THAN ALL YALLS MINDS CAN HANDLE :DDD**

**If I missed thanking anyone... IM SO SORRY :( tell me cause you deserve a public thank you *APPLAUSE* :D**

**Ok here we go! This is my longest chapter yet... yep. YOU WILL HATE ME AND LOVE ME AT THE SAME TIME :D *evil laugh***

**Leave me a little note and I will reply :D YOU KNOW I WILL CAUSE I LOVE YOU (not in a creepy way) LOL**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL... SAY IT WITH ME! READ AWAY MY LOVELIES!**

**-AB**

**(I do not own the Hunger Games... but I do own this plot and my characters ... HA I OWN SOMETHING... nothing compared to Suzanne Collins, Who owns everything basically LOL) **

* * *

Standing in the doorframe was my mother. Her figure slimmer than I remember, her tired eyes looking alive to see me.

"Mom?" I gasp.

"Katniss!" she moves swiftly to my side and embraces me in a tight hug. Since she is my mother and I want to make things between us easy I hug her back, but mainly because I crave a motherly touch.

"How are you feeling?" she asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have been better." I sigh. In all honesty my head is throbbing, my face probably looks hideous from the wolf attack, and my throat is dry.

"I know." she smiles gently, "Its going to be ok. We will get you all rested up." she says and scratches my back soothingly. My mom looks to Haymitch.

"Thank you for calling me. And for looking after her." she says to Haymitch while pushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

"You called her?" I asked, completely shocked at Haymitch's act responsibility.

"You know sweetheart, there are things only a mother can do." He says. He is right.

I stay in the makeshift hospital for four more days before Geneva discharges me, and I finally make my way back home. I must have been in a serious condition for me to stay as long as I had. As I unlock my door, the smell of warm stew and fresh greens invades my nose causing my stomach to rumble and my mouth to water. We walk into the kitchen to see Greasy Sae cooking a master piece and Basilia playing on the floor with her dolls.

"Katniss!" Basilia chirps and spring off the floor to embrace me. I hug the child close to my stomach; precious life so wild and free should be protected.

"Hi Basilia!" I say. Greasy Sae looks at me and smiles with tears in her eyes. She sets down the spoon she is stirring with and comes over to me.

"What you have done for me is beyond words. A simple thank you could never be enough... I don't know how..." she chokes up. Her heart exuberates love and gratefulness that no amount of words could ever express. But I have known Greasy Sae long enough to know that there is no amount of payment or owing between us. I know owing people used to mean something to me. That I would stop at nothing to see through the payment to an individual who had done me good, but I didn't venture in the woods with Peeta for equalizing the boundary of payment, no, I didn't volunteer and risk everything for settling a payment, I did for the love of a child. I did it because it was the right thing to do, and there was no other solution.

I grasp Sae and embrace her.

"No words are necessary." I whisper. She knows, and I know, that's all that matters. I pull away she smiles at me. My mother stands quietly behind me, and I know that this house is difficult for her to stay; in fact, being anywhere in the district takes a great measure of courage and strength from deep within her. My mother is unshakable when I try to convince her that she should stay with Geneva or Sae knowing that my nightmares might awaken her from a restful sleep. Sae gives me a look when we discuss the issue at dinner; she says I should open up more to my mother now more than ever. She is all I have left of immediate family. After dinner Sae and Basilia leave, the child clutching her grandmother's hand with urgency and fear of ever losing her mentor. As I close up the house, my mother is in the kitchen making tea for the two of us. I lean against the doorframe of the kitchen and study her. Her cheeks are a bit hollow, her eyes have grown tired, but there is a kindled fire in the crystal blues eyes that belong to the youngest of the family. Her figure is slim and she looks determined to complete one thing at a time and fulfill it. Her hands look strong and her skin actually looks darker than it had before. She does live in district four now, where the sun shines and the beaches are a place of freedom and to let your worries wash away with the waves. As I get lost in thought, my mother notices me studying her and she smiles.

"You know, I have missed you very much." She says quietly. Deep in my soul I crave her touch and love, the only kind that a mother can offer.

"I have missed you too." I manage to say. I know that the pain we both feel will never disappear fully, but we can heal with each other. She hands me a cup of tea and we make our way to the family room and sit on the couch. Night has fallen and the summer winds blow through the open windows bringing the refreshing feeling of the world breathing again.

"I noticed that there are multiple paintings in the study." She says trying to suppress a smile, while dangling her tea bag in her tea. I feel the redness jump onto my cheeks and I am suddenly embarrassed of my houseguest.

"He… um… his house caught on fire… and he needed a place to stay." I stutter. I fail at trying to hide anything from my own mother. She laughs at my attempt and shakes her head.

"I know. Haymitch told me while you were sleeping. He told me the entire story of how you went into the woods for Basilia. He was very upset that you two returned in the condition that you had. He had it out with Peeta before he had left. Peeta had defended you." She says, "He is a catch Katniss."

"I know." I smile.

"You love him." Her statement takes me by surprise. The fact that she stated it and didn't ask.

"What… I… mom… I-"

"Katniss, I am your mother. I gave birth to you. Don't you think I know you? I can see it in your eyes." She smiles. I am speechless. I don't know how to react, because I had been wrestling with this ever since Peeta had re-confessed his love for me in the rain. My mouth is dry and you most likely could cook on my face from the heat. But I am smiling from ear to ear. My heart begins to flutter and my stomach begins to flip.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" she asks. I shake my head. "But, you do love him, don't you?"

Then, after what feels like eternity, it hits me. The identical feeling when I feel from the tree while sleeping, when Prim was reaped, and when Peeta poured his heart out in the pouring rain. The breath knocked from my very being, no air in my lungs, and complete realization floods my mind.

"Yes." I whisper. I do. I do love Peeta Mellark. How could it be that difficult divulge that passion and love?

"Yes." I say again, a bit louder. My mother smiles at my words. What do I do now?

"Well, you should tell him." She laughs. I must have said that last part out loud.

"How? I am no good with these words. Peeta is. This is his area of expertise, not mine." I say. I am now standing because my recent discovery could no longer allow me to sit.

"Katniss, the moment will present itself. There will come a moment when you will say it." She says stirring her tea with a small spoon. Shock has overcome my nerve system and adrenalin pumps through my veins, and it is impossible for me to sit still. I feel anxious, happy, frightened, electrified, intoxicated, overwhelmed, and peace. At last.

"That just it." I say breathing heavily.

"What is?" My mother questions.

"I am in love with Peeta Mellark."

The night is full of restless sleep, but the cause has altered, I have come to terms that the thoughts that have swarmed my head, and the answers that I have sought and wrestled with have one been narrowed down to one thing: I AM in love with Peeta. I have been, but I have overlooked that detail and have only pondered the idea of being in love with him. Scenarios dance in my head of how and when I should tell him. But nothing comes to mind, so I choose to accept what my mother said. That the moment will present itself.

The next morning I arise with a purpose. I go into the bathroom and examine my face. It looks like my prep team had taken a hold of my face again. My face is near normal again, then again it couldn't have because near normal is unacceptable. Geneva had given me antibiotics to quicken the healing process and prevent infection in the wound, and so far it was doing its job perfectly. I decided that today I should probably stay clear of the woods and head into town to meet Andor's and Darrion's friends from Four. Geneva had told me they had arrived in Twelve while I was out. I dress quickly in tan shorts that come to the middle of my thighs and green sleeveless blouse, and put my hair in its signature braid. As I bound downstairs my mom is sitting in the loveseat with that stupid cat curled up next to her. She was looking out the window her eyes lost in thought and I new immediately where her heart was. With Prim. I go over to her and touch her shoulder, and she raises her eyes to lock with mine. Silent tears stream down her face and I feel mine begin to form at the corner of my eyes. I bend down and take her in my arms, and let her cry on my shoulder. The pain that is bottled up in her soul and the distance between us has made the pain almost unbearable to deal with alone, hence why she throws herself into her work. We cry together for a few moments, letting the weight of pain fall from our shoulders and acknowledge the fact that Prim is no longer with us. I sit at my mother's feet as she stokes my hair with a steady pace, and I clutch her other hand. This moment, right here right now, is of the utmost importance in the mending of our relationship. Letting go is never easy.

After a while, I ask her to join me in town so I can properly introduce her to my adopted family. She agrees to come for a little while. She dresses and feeds the cat and we make our way out into town. I catch Andor on his way to the site of where the bakery will be.

"Hi Katniss!" he waves and walks over to us.

"Hi Andor. Is your mom around? I'm sure my mother would love to spend some time with her." I ask wanting to make sure my mom had some company other than myself, Andor, Darrion and their friends from Four.

"Oh yes. She is at home, not far up the road. I can walk you there Mrs. Everdeen if you like?" he offers politely.

"That would be nice, thank you." she says quietly. They begin the trek up the road and Andor looks over his shoulder.

"I'll meet you and Darrion at the site." He says with a wave. I pat my chest and mouth thank you, but suddenly my hands freeze and feel around for a missing object. The pearl necklace that never leaves my possession is missing from its proper place. I pang of panic shoots through me and I begin to look around frantically to see if the chain had broken. Then I remember I had taken it off for a shower last night and forgotten to put it on this morning. I sigh in sudden relief and my rate slows to its normal pace and I begin to jog back to the house to retrieve it. I won't go anywhere without it. As soon as I enter my house, I run upstairs and find it right where I had left it the night before, in the jewelry dish on the towel stand. I place it over my head and it hangs perfectly around my neck. I feel a sudden presence of Peeta and I am comforted that he will be home soon, that the fear of uncertainty and the haunting possibility if I ever would see him again. I do not have that fear. I go downstairs and gather a sack of apples and some canteens of water and make my way back to the site.

As I am walking down the road, a voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"Katniss?" I spin around to see a friend from the Seam whom I haven't seen since I volunteered for Prim in the first Games.

"Leevy?"

"Katniss! How are you?" she makes her way over to me. She has a basket of vegetables in her hands. Her freckles are noticeable, and her green eyes are bright and alive. She quickly embraces me and pulls back to see my face.

"Leevy. When did…. How did… what?" I am so shocked to see her that processing what she has just asked me is taking me longer than desired.

"Levan and I just got back to Twelve about a week ago." Levan is her little brother, she would never let him out of her sight. Her family was killed in the bombings and they were the only ones left. A girl my age, raising her brother alone. I know I had to care for Prim, but my mother would do things that I always couldn't. Leevy's ambition and courage is evident in her smile. "How are things?" she asks after a few moments of silence that I was unaware that I was creating.

"Things are… growing." I say. I don't want to bring up Peeta quite yet since I have yet to tell him how I feel.

"Growing is a part of the process." She says with a sad smile. She lost everything, not that hadn't suffered loss myself, but this isn't about me right now. A thought crosses my mind to introduce her to Andor and his friends, like she said, growing is a part of the process.

"Leevy. Would you like to come with me into town?" I ask.

"Oh, um I have Levan and I wouldn't want to bother you…" she begins.

"Bring Levan. I want you to introduce you to some new residents here in Twelve." I say, implying that not joining me isn't an option. She seems to ponder her choices for a moment, and then sighs ending her contemplation. I can see how bringing Levan would be a stress for her, he is only 12, and very rambunctious to add.

"I suppose I could bring Levan." She smiles, "Let me go ahead and run this home and get Levan. Would you like to walk with me?" she offers. I nod even though I should be getting back to the site, but I know that Andor and Darrion would be more than understanding. We walk to her home, which is not very large at the moment, but new homes are being built on the other side of town, so this is only temporary. As we walk up the front steps, little Levan eyes are peering through the screen door and widen when they see me.

"Katniss?" He questions crunching up his nose at me. His ambitious attitude comes from his sister no doubt.

"Hi Levan. My haven't you grown!" I smile using my hand to measure his height to which is even with my shoulder.

"Well you don't look any different. You could use some patch up work on your face though!" he snorts. Children…

"Levan! That is rude." Leevy snaps at him. Now I know Leevy, she _never _snaps.

"Leevy, its ok. I know its bad." I lie. Is it really that bad? I thought it looked better than it had, well it is my face, I guess I can't always see what others do. She turns to the kitchen and begins to put the food in the icebox.

"I'm sorry Katniss." A small whisper comes from Levan's shamed lips. I look at him and smile.

"It's ok Levan. I hope I didn't scare you with the scratch on my face." I say holding onto his shoulders.

"Psh. No. I am not afraid of anything." He says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. I can practically hear the eye roll Leevy is making right now. I laugh and decided to challenge him on his little statement.

"Oh really? Would you like to go see Basilia?" I ask with a knowing look. His face goes sheet white, and his eyes go wide.

"No." he mutters.

"Really? I thought you weren't afraid of anything." I say.

"I'm not! Hurry up Leevy! Basilia is waiting." He sighs, and stomps out the door. Leevy is drying her hands on a dishtowel and walks into the family room where I am standing and laughing at Levan.

"He is a piece of work isn't he?" Leevy laughs, tossing a leather satchel across her shoulder.

"No, he is just a child." I answer.

After Leevy locks up and tells Levan to slow down three times, we are on our way back to the bakery site.

"Where in town are we exactly going?" she asks. I quickly blush at the reminder, but recover when Levan points it out.

"It has something to do with Peeta doesn't it?" he smirks.

"Maybe, I guess you will just have to find out." I smirk back. He rolls his eyes and runs in front of us.

"Speaking of Peeta, where is he?" she smiles at me with a knowing look. I explain the recent events to her, and explain his absence and my anxiety.

"You and Peeta have something that people crave here, Katniss." She says quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You share a bond that can't be severed and that is full of unconditional love. He would do anything for you. I don't doubt that you would return the same, but we all see it. I just hope one day I can find that same bond." She admits. I am stunned at her profound words. I stay silent processing her confession and clutch the necklace in my sweaty hands. "Don't worry Katniss. It's like your mother said. The moment will present itself." She says with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

We arrive at the site and stumble upon Adnor, Darrion and their friends from four, and to be honest, I have never seen Leevy so wide-eyed.

"Good morning Darrion!" I wave. He turns from laying grey cement in carefully placed planks of wood. He smiles and makes his way over to us. The summer heat has already required that he remove his shirt, and I am praying that by the time he makes it over to us, Leevy will have popped her eyes back into her head. He wipes his hands on a rag towel that is tucked into his brown pants.

"Good morning Katniss. Who is your friend here?" he asks looking at Leevy.

"Darrion, this is Leevy. Leevy this is Darrion." I say.

"Hi there Leevy. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says extending his hand, she gracefully takes it and recovers from her hypnosis.

"Pleasure to meet you too." She smiles.

"Oh Katniss, I want you to meet our friends from Four." He waves his friends over and they come bounding like 10 year-old boys who want to impress a pretty girl, well they just made the completely obvious. "This is Elek, Laree, and Ashen. We just call him Ash." We all exchange handshakes and 'hellos', the typical first impression showdown one could describe this as. Andor returns moments after our introductions and I ask him to show me the plans for construction. He leads me over to a work bend where the blueprints are spread out like a work or art.

"Well today, we want to have the foundation set in, and to a solid second coat tomorrow. Peeta wanted space in this bakery, and more towards the front and back. We can expand further than we have, but we want the confirmation from him." He explains pointing to specific areas on the prints so I could follow.

"When will you be expecting the confirmation?" I ask.

"That's just the problem. We don't know when, or how. However, he said we would know it when it came for us." He says shrugging, "But if it doesn't come soon, I'm not sure Peeta will be able to get exactly what he wants." He sighs.

"I see." I say. Why would Peeta hide something from them, if it was for his own benefits?

"Oh, I almost forgot." Andor says. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a letter. "This is for you. It's from him." He smiles and walks away to leave me alone with Peeta for a few moments. I blush and slice open the letter with a carving knife that is close by. I sit on planks of wood that lay next to the workbench.

_My dearest Katniss,_

_I miss you beyond what words could ever describe. I miss your touch, your eyes, your smile, and even your scowl. _

That last part of course causes me to scowl, but only for a moment as I continue.

_I hope everyone is behaving themselves out there, and I hope you are staying out of trouble. Please, no wild adventures without me. Dr. Aurelius says its not good for your health right now. Take it easy ok? _

_I have so much to tell you when I return. The last bit of paper work that needs to be completed is coming along very smoothly, even though there is quite a bit of paper work. I was in my hotel room this morning and a thought, or an idea came to mind. You know how these last few months, I have been neglecting to paint and focusing on the bakery? Well, that has changed while my time here in the Capital. I have this idea, you could say. Our world needs life. Its needs to blossom, and sometimes people need to gaze upon something to remind them of that. What do you think of an opening an Art Gallery? It's just a thought, though I know you are always interested by what travels through my head._

_I miss you my darling, and I will be home soon. Remember, stay out of trouble. I love you my Girl On Fire, I always have and I always will. _

_~Peeta Mellark_

_P.S. You can tell the boys to stop dancing around and give them the ok for the expansion. I thought it would be clever if it would come from me through you. I love you. See you soon. Who knows, maybe sooner than you think._

By the time the letter is finished, tears of joy stream down my face. I smile and shake my head at this boy. An art gallery? We haven't even begun full construction of the bakery yet. Typical Peeta, so excited to see life. I look up and notice Andor, Darrion, Laree, Elek, Ash, and Leevy staring at me with smiles plastered on their faces. I shake my head at them and stand, tucking the letter into my back pocket. He has been in the Capital for a week now, and I would love nothing more than for him to come home.

The summer day rolls by with our work in progress and the official start of the reconstruction of District Twelve. Though shots of pain hit me every so often during the day, I realize that none of this would be possible without Peeta himself. He dug me out of my hole and stood by my side even when I pushed him away. He never left me truly alone, just stood by in protection. I think of Cinna and his sacrifice. He believed that one day I would be something bigger, and I would come to learn the true meaning of sacrifice. I have in the past, and I know the weight of death, but I also know that to overcome it, I have to believe there is a purpose for my future. This is my purpose.

My thoughts are interrupted by Leevy's hand on my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asks. I must have zoned out when my thoughts had captured my brain. I nod and continue to smooth the cement out in front of me. Greasy Sae calls us over about an hour later. She has set up a table with food and drinks for lunch. Geneva and my mother are not far behind with ice and cookies. It's not the coolness of the trees shading the area where we sit, or the ice that melts in my mouth, but the cookies themselves. I reach for one after I eat a sandwich and I freeze in mid air.

"Katniss? Katniss, what's wrong?" my mother's concerned voice asks. But I cannot answer, because I am unable to make a move.

"Katniss?" Andor's strong hand grabs my shoulder and arm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

That just it. Nothing is wrong. Nothing could possibly be wrong in this moment. Nothing in the world could ruin this.

"Mom, where did you get these cookies?" I ask her with a pressing tone. She shrugs and looks to Geneva.

"Oh Peeta made those the day you went for Basilia." She says with ease. I grab one and shove it into my mouth. Her statement is impossible. I know this because if the cookies had been made before we had gone looking for Basilia, they would be a tad hard. But they do the exact opposite. They melt in my mouth and I can still feel the heat from the oven. The icing is sweet and attacks my taste buds with fever; there is only one person on this earth that could create such a delicacy with ease that I know instantly that the people that surround me at this moment are hiding something. I spin around and stare Darrion right in the face because he is a terrible liar.

"Darrion, when did Peeta make these?" I ask with a burning urgency. He looks confused.

"Peeta made these?" he asks. I grunt and spin to Andor.

"What is it that you are hiding from me?" I ask, this time, my tone completely serious. He smiles and shrugs and looks around at the others who are now smiling knowingly at me. This drives me crazy and they know it full well. I react.

Reaction. An action performed or a feeling experienced in response to a situation or an event. My body reacts before my mind has time to put up a proper argument. He couldn't be. That strenuous of a process could never happen that quickly could it? He couldn't be back that soon? Could he?

I sprint as fast as my feet can carry me, which is something I shouldn't be doing. Dr. Aurelius would not approve of my daunting activities in the recent weeks. I race towards the Meadow, wondering if he would be there, and as I suspected, I find nothing. The Meadow is my place of peace, and I'm sure he would rather be somewhere other than here. I sprint to a few other places where my mind offers the possibility of his whereabouts, but I fall short each time. Finally, I decide to check in my own home, and it suddenly dawns on me on how stupid I was not to check there first. After running to countless spots nonstop for an hour or so, I begin to feel lethargic and tired. I give myself a few moments on the front porch steps to my house in the Victor's Village. I wipe my brow with my bare arm as sweat drips from my forehead. There is air inside, so any sane person would make the obvious choice and go inside to cool off.

As always though, I am hesitant. What if my hopes were too high for him to come home sooner than expected? What if Andor and Darrion were teasing me and trick me just for the entertainment of it? What if he isn't home? I decide that I can contemplate these issues inside where the air is crisp and cool. I open the front door and the smell of sweets hits me like a ton of bricks. I know he is here. I step quietly inside, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere of pure serenity in my home. This moment is of pure bliss and I want to feel and experience every moment of it. I walk through the house slowly and quietly as if I was afraid to wake a sleeping child. I make my way to the kitchen and to my surprise Peeta is nowhere to be found. My heart sinks and I turn away to go back outside, but when I lift my head a certain blonde boy is leaning against the kitchen doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"You know, I expected you here a lot sooner than this. Did you not take the hint from my letter?" he smiles raising his eyebrows.

"PEETA!" I yell, running to jump into his open arms. He lifts me with ease and spins me around in dizzy circles. He holds me tightly and kisses my sweaty cheek, but he doesn't seem to mind. My heart is racing faster than the speed of light and I don't even care if he notices.

"Hello my darling." He whispers as he sets me back down and I curl into his chest. I ignore him completely and listen to his heartbeat match mine. Like I said, I don't care if he notices or not. "Your heart is beating really fast." He chuckles. I take that back, maybe I do. My face floods with red and I don't dare look into his eyes, but of course Peeta Mellark operates in an entire different fashion than I do. He slips his index finger under my chin and lifts my face up to look at him.

"Oh I missed your eyes Katniss." He smiles. A tear rolls down my cheek and I curse myself for being so emotional. "What's wrong?" he asks with worry. I shake my head and look down. I am so happy to have him home.

"Welcome home." I whisper. He chuckles and pulls me gently into his strong chest. We stay like this for a few moments as he stokes my sweaty hair and holds me tightly. "Come on, I have something to show you." he says pulling away and taking my hand guiding me to some secret surprise. The excitement on his face is like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Peeta, shouldn't we get back to…" I begin to say feeling slightly guilty for leaving the others at the work site.

"They know about this and offered to take over for the day. No come on!" he says pulling me to the back yard. By this time its around 4 and the sun is making its decent, in just a few short hours the stars will begin their show for the night.

The doors to the backyard are cover though. Exactly what is it that he is hiding?

"Close your eyes." He whispers in my ear behind me, sending shivers down my spine. He chuckles at me at heads to the door. "Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes Peeta." I giggle. He is the only one that can make me do that.

"Keep them closed until I tell you." He commands.

"All right." I say. He takes my hand and leads me gently forward. He steadies me after a few feet and tells me to stay put.

"Ok, are you ready?" he asks. I can hear the pure joy and excitement in his voice.

"Yes, Peeta I have been ready!" I say with a smile.

"Ok, open."

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Hate away, I deserve it. But I won't leave you hanging for a long while like that again. Anyways...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! :D You guys are the best.**

**Now. I asked this before and didn't get much feedback so I'll ask here instead of up there.**

**1. Do you want me to have Katniss say those three little words in a 'Real or Not Real' game or do my own thing? I don't mind either way, I can have fun with both (no you will not get out of any cliffys if you choose one over the other) *evil laugh***

**2. I am changing my update days and for officially again this time... Wednesdays (for sure) and Saturdays (and anything in between if I just can't wait for you to read it) OK? Yeah? YEAH? All right then you gotta give me the ok if you like that? **

**I LOVE YOUUUUU YALLSSSS, remember to leave me a little note. EVERY REVIEW IS IMPORTANT TO ME! Every single one. Not ONE is boring to me. Ever. Never. I love to hear from you lovely people. So don't be afraid to push that little button down there! I'LL WRITE YOU BACK CAUSE I LOVE YOU! :D **

**Stay Beautiful :D**

**-AB**


	18. Chapter 18

**AHHHHHHHH! OH. MY. GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH.**

**YALL! 110 Reviews? SAYYY WHATTTTT? HOW? WHAT? AHHH! I can't believe this! I never thought this would happen! EVER! I never imagine this would happen! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH *sheds a tear of joy* **

**I have THE BEST readers, followers, reviewers in the history of EVER. *APPLAUSE***

**Yall we got new reviewers who joined the PARTAYYY! :D Some thank you's are definitely in order.**

**Thank you to: _SkyStarVenus _ and guest _The Other Guest_ _ and guest Cindy_Welcome and thank you for reviewing._  
_**

**_The Other Guest_- please don't pull your hair out... Im sure you have lovely hair  
**

**_Cindy_ -thank you for telling me your name or giving me a name I can thank you by! I really want to thank everyone personally who reads and reviews this :)  
**

**Ps I write to guests up here because I can't PM them a lovely thank you! The rest of you Imma send you a note in your inbox :D as always! **

*******IMPORTANT*******

**Ok, so all of you will love me... right now... because this chapter is Peeta and Katniss... the entire chapter... and its the one you have all been so patiently waiting for, I did my own thing like you asked and I hope you like it... I have worked on this chapter for days so I hope it meets your expectations... if not I can delete it and do it again... :DD I WANNA FEEL THE LOVE!**

**So you know what to do! SAY IT WITH ME... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES :DDD And leave me a little note so I can write you back! Plus I will love you forever!**

**-I do not own The Hunger Games-**

**-AB**

* * *

Before my eyes laid the most beautiful set up I had ever seen. It was my very own wonderland. The breath had been stolen from my lungs, my eyes had widened the size of apples, and my knees almost gave out. Peeta held me tight with his strong arms as I gazed upon what only could be described as pure bliss.

Above me hung twinkling lights that gave the impression of stars, but a bit brighter cascading 20 feet ahead of me, sheltering me like a roof; the deck was decorated in rose petals, the lawn had candles all around it, all varying in different sizes. Dusk had fallen and the sky bloomed a bright pink showering the earth in various colors. Flowers had been placed in special spots, and in the middle of the lawn was a blanket with a basket full of food.

"Peeta…" I breathe clutching the necklace that dangles from my neck.

"I these past couple week I haven't been there like I should have, and we haven't been able to spend some time together alone, so I thought this would be a nice surprise." He says rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"How… when did…. How did you…" I stutter.

"Well while you were helping at the site, I was here preparing this." He says quite proud of himself.

"Alone?"

"No, your mother, Geneva and Greasy Sae came by and helped." He smiles, "So why don't we get cleaned up and I'll meet you back out here for dinner, yes?" he says pulling me closer and grazing my cheek with a kiss. Is the moment my mother was talking about?

"That sounds wonderful." I say. Obviously not the moment.

"All right then. I will see you soon ok?" He whispers in a deep voice that would make any girl swoon. I am a girl, and unfortunately I am swooning.

We go our separate ways and go straight for the shower. I peel off my sweaty, dirty clothes and turn on the water so it can heat up. As I wait, I feel the butterflies in my stomach begin to multiply, and begin to become nervous. In all reality, this is the first time we have done something nice together since that time on the roof during the Quarter Quell over a year ago. So for Peeta, I want to look nice. I step in the shower and wipe away the day's dirt and grime and let my worries drain with the water. I love Peeta Mellark. So why should I be nervous? I would have never allowed such behavior if Prim had never been reaped. But then again, there would have been no rebellion, and no war, and Peeta would have probably died in the first Games. The thought of him dying causes my breathing to become uneven and I push the thought from my mind. Life had turned out differently. After I wash my long hair and my body, I step out of the shower and grab a warm towel. I dry off enough so that I don't slip and fall on the tile in the bathroom, and go to my walk in closet. I throw open the doors, making sure nothing falls from the shelves above as they had this past winter, and gaze upon the clothes I swore I would never touch. They were crafted by humble hands, and I could never be worthy enough to wear them. In the back of my mind I can see Cinna looking at me with a smile on his face, shaking his head at my stubbornness. I step in the closet as if letting my toes dance on the edge of cool pond, carful not to awaken the grief that floods me every so often. I run my fingers across the row of clothes and close my eyes taking a deep breath, and my mind races back to the time Cinna had dressed me in a light yellow dress after I had won my first Games. A flickering flame that would never die, and inside me it would forever remain. Peeta has calmed that flame into a peaceful glow, and only could Peeta ever accomplish such a task. I can't seem to find what I am looking for when something in the corner catches my eye. It's a light orange cotton dress that reaches the floor. The top of the dress has no sleeves but tightens around my breasts and hangs loosely the rest of the way down. It's the color of a sunset, which is Peeta's favorite color, perfect. I slip on some undergarments and pull the dress over my quivering body. I go back into the bathroom with a small box in my hand, and the contents of that box had never been used. It was what my prep team had used on my face to make me look pretty, and they had colored my face enough times to where I can copy their actions. Makeup has never been a specialty of mine. I see no point in it at all, but tonight is a special night so I will make an exception. I struggle at first because I am not used to applying it alone, and a wave of sadness passes over me. My prep team may have been silly, and arrogant sometimes, but they did love me very much. I miss them. I hope they are finding their dream jobs in the Capitol for creating the Girl On Fire.

I let my hair fall in ringlets and put on some light colors on my face, just enough to make my eyes noticeable and to match my dress. I take one look in my full-length mirror across the room near the dresser and take in a deep breath. This is it. I open my door and make my way downstairs. My bare feet are soundless as I tiptoe to the backyard, and I pray that I don't look ridiculous in this dress. I hate dresses anyways, but I love Peeta, he better appreciate this. I see him through the glass, window-paned double doors leaning against the wooden railing with his hands shoved in his pockets. He has a light blue button up with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms and is tucked into his black slacks. His hair is hangs in his eyes and the top button of his shirt is undone showing off his chest a bit.

I take a deep breath and open the double doors. I look at Peeta whose eyes have come straight from their sockets when they meet me. His face is stunned and he can't move. I look down with redness rushing to my cheeks as he stares at the transformation.

"Katniss…" he says. Now it is his turn to have the very air he breathes stolen from him.

"Do you hate it?" I ask stupidly.

"No! No! Absolutely not! You look… " He comes to me and pulls me to him. "You look enchanting," he kisses my cheek, "Stunning," he kisses my temple, "Exquisite," he kisses my other cheek, "Simply beautiful. No words could ever describe you." He says placing a kiss on my lips. I melt under his touch and rip away from his lips giggling as he scoops me up in his arms and carries me over to the picnic blanket. He sets me down but doesn't completely let go so he can pull me onto his lap as he sits. I snuggle into his chest relaxing to the steady rhythm of his heart. He plays with one of my curls and kisses the top of my hair.

"Are you hungry?" he asks after a few minutes. As if on cue, my stomach makes a gurgling noise and I blush a bright pink. "I will take that as a yes." He laughs. I crawl out of his lap as he reaches for the basket. He pulls out plates and silverware and sets them up neatly, and I observe him. He seems to notice me studying him, and I hide my face before he can call me out on it.

"So, are you excited about the construction of the bakery?" I ask making small talk before he can say anything clever.

"Of course! I am so excited to expand, make it bigger, and have more room to work." He says beaming at his brilliant plan.

"Well, you have a whole team of people behind you, so we should have it done in no time." I say.

"You mean you are actually excited? To stand in the heat, and be teased by Andor, Darrion and I?" he smirks. I just scowl at him. This gesture causes him to break in a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I ask.

"Because, I missed your facial expressions. They always make our conversations more… amusing." He says tossing his eyes around as if searching for the perfect word. He is still having trouble containing his laughter.

"You were gone a week! You couldn't have missed me that terribly." I scoff with a slight chuckle, but he responds with immediate silence.

"Katniss, you have no idea how much I missed you." He says quietly. He looks down then looks back up at me with that look that only he gives me. The look that makes my heart melt, the look that he gives me when…

"I never really told you why I look at you the way I do. Would you like to know why?" He asks and I nod. "I look at you that way because you are you. I look at you that way because I love you. I am completely, deeply, passionately, madly in love with you." He says smiling at me. His words completely override mine that I had planned out to tell him that I love him. Once again, Peeta has left me speechless.

I stand up and turn my back towards him and look over the huge lawn. How in the world am I supposed to top that? How can I confess my love for him when he blows me out of the water?

"Katniss? Are you ok? Did I upset you?" he asks now standing but staying on the grass. I can hear him rise hesitantly as if he would do something to make me snap.

"How do you do it?" I whisper, my curls blowing lightly in the summer wind. My arms are crossed over my chest as I try to fabricate another plan to tell Peeta I love him.

"Do what?" He asks. His obliviousness makes me snap, and I spin on him.

"Do that! You just say these beautiful words and don't expect any in return?" I snap throwing my hands to my sides.

"Well, surprisingly that's what love does to you." He shrugs while shoving his hands in his pockets and casting his eyes to the ground.

"But they come so easily to you! You just know how to say them and when! Yet, people don't know how to respond! Do you do it on purpose to upset the?" I yell putting my hands on my hips.

"Why does that upset you?" He asks curiously, his voice calm, cool, and collected.

"Because I don't know how to say it!" I yell. Why doesn't he understand why this is so difficult for me?

"Say what?" He asks, now I can see the frustration in his eyes, "What is so important that you can't live in the moment long enough for me to tell you that I love you?" He asks impatiently.

'That's just it! It's my turn!" I yell at him. This boy can make me so insane!

"For what?" He chuckles angrily.

"For me to tell you that I love you!" I scream.

Silence. Shock. Pure utter shock. The moment I was not prepared for had just happened.

My words have always been scripted for me in this department, and this was for his ears only. No one else's. Of course, I have made people speechless before. During the Victory Tour in District 11, when I had spoken out of turn to thank them for the bread in the arena, they stood silently before me, but nothing like Peeta is now.

His face is dumbfounded, his bright blue eyes are wider than the mouth-watering cookies he creates, and I am pretty sure he isn't breathing until he speaks up.

"What… what did you say?" He stammers, slowly making his way to me.

"You heard me." I say harsher than I intended while I stand there, fidgeting uncomfortably. That is NOT how I planned to tell Peeta I love him.

"Say it again." He is now looking down at me and we are inches apart. He grabs by waist and pulls me to him, while his left hand brushes my cheek.

I fall under his spell, "I love you. I love you Peeta Mellark." I whisper as I close my eyes. That feeling I have felt in the past surfaces and I finally understand what it is now, I have loved him ever since the first Games, but I never was able to admit it.

He chuckles and I feel water droplets on my bare shoulder, and I open my eyes to see him joyful crying.

"Peeta…" I whisper and wipe away a tear with my thumb.

"You know, you have said it before." He smiles. Again. I am dumbfounded. I look at him quizzically. "You have said it in your sleep, many times. But right now, it's so wonderful to hear it come from you while you are awake, and aware of it." He laughs lightly. A few more tears fall down his flawless cheeks, and I love each one of them. He cups my face with both his strong hands and pulls my lips towards his. We meet in a simple but a firework filled kiss. Sparks are flying, and my heart is catching fire. I feel his arms leave my face and snake around my waist pulling me tighter to him if it was at all possible. I sling my arms around his neck and I am lost in this kiss. The mischievous man he is, he slides his tongue on my bottom lip and his right hand slide up my body and moves to my hair. He gently tangles his fingers in my brown curls and smiles against my lips. We pull away for some air and a bright smile is spread across his face.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." He whispers.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I whisper back. We stay in each other's arms, foreheads pressed together, in a bubble that could never be popped.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He says pulling away from my grasp gently. He goes over to a small table and fiddles with an odd box. When he turns slightly towards me, I see that it is an old music box. During the harvest festival, people would wind them up and play them through their homes, out on the streets, and even in the Hob. Of course, some of them would have different tunes, but each one was unique and one of a kind. He sticks his tongue out slightly indicating the small knob is hard to wind up with his large hands, and it makes me giggle. I hate giggling. Finally, he is successful and it begins to play a slow, sweet tune.

"Katniss Everdeen. May I have this dance?" He asks and bows offering his hand to me. I blush and accept his hand, just as Effie had instructed, she would throw a fit if I had denied it, but I never would, so she would never be able to throw a fit about it.

He spins me around and I giggle in his arms, he catches me and takes my waist draws me to him. His strong hand is on the small of my back, and the other gently holds my hand. We sway back in forth to the rhythm locked away where no Games, death, fear, or pain can touch us. I need him. He knows it. I know it. I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. All of the sudden, I feel a vibration coming from his chest and it dawns on me that he is mumbling the words to the song playing from the music box. I can't fathom I hadn't recognized the song before, and my heart swells at its familiar sound. This is the song he remembers me by, this is The Valley Song. I smile against his chest and he brings me closer.

"You remember this song?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yes of course. But I believe you remember it better than I." I say.

"Mhmm maybe. I remember you had on a red dress, and your hair was in two braids instead of one. The birds falling completely silent outside the windows when you sang, and to be honest, it was the best day of my life." He whispers against my cheek. I meet his eyes and press my lips to his, and at first I catch him by surprise, but he soon recovers and returns the kiss. The music box spins its song, and ends all too soon causing us to pull apart.

Peeta pulls me to the picnic blanket and serves me a wonderful dinner by candlelight. The nigh is pure bliss and for a moment it makes me forget everything wrong in the world. After dinner, he sits quietly while I rest my head on his lap, gazing at the millions of stars above me. Peeta grabs a handful of flowers and begins to wreath in my brown curls. He decorates my wavy locks with lush fragrant flowers and plays with my curls in his hands. As smile plays on his face, as if recalling a memory.

"We have done this before. Real or not real?" He asks.

"Real." I smile up at him.

"I want to freeze this moment in time. Right here and stay in it forever." He says mimicking his very words before the Quell on the roof. My heart swells, and I decided to play along.

"I'll allow it." I smirk. He chuckles and studies me.

"Oh you will now will you?" He smirks back and suddenly his fingers are digging into my side.

"Peeta Mellark!" I scream in laughter. NO ONE, knows I am ticklish. Absolutely no one. He continues and we soon are entangled in a battle of strength. I push him off me long enough to quickly kneel beside him and return the favor and he erupts in a fit of laughter. He grabs my wrists and pulls me over him so that I am lying on his stomach. He rolls out from under me and I try to untangle my legs from my dress but he beats me to it and before I know it he is hovering above me smiling.

"Gotcha!" he chuckles.

"How did you know to tickle me?" I ask.

"I thought I would give it a try, you know?"

"So clever!" I smirk. I try to push him off me, but he doesn't budge.

"No no no, not until you ask nicely." He commands. Oh? Ok, then. I sit up slightly on my elbows and kiss his neck and I can feel his cheeks growing red and his breathing becoming uneven. I kiss his cheek and linger at his lips making it seem like I will kiss him, but of course, I don't and I shove him off me while he isn't paying attention and spin around till he is smack on his back and I am straddling his waist.

"Gotcha!" I smirk inches from his face.

"Wow…" He breathes.

"Watch your back Mellark when it comes to tickling." I say with sarcasm getting off him.

"Mhmm, that seems like it could get ugly." He says.

"That always depends." I wink at him. He is still lying on the soft grass and he motions for me to curl up next to him. I crawl over to him and lean into his chest, letting the world wash away and fall into peace. I soon become tired and my eyes fight to stay open. Peeta seems to notice and chuckles at me.

"Go to sleep my songbird. I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say, smiling with utter joy. Peeta Mellark is extraordinary and fearless. The lessons I have learned from him are abundant and I envy his ability to make me feel as no one has ever made me feel before. It's a simple equation really, the solution, I love Peeta Mellark. Nothing in Panem could destroy this blissful night.

"Katniss! Peeta!" I hear a voice scream in terror. _Except that_.

Peeta and I snap up from our place on the grass and turn to find Andor and Darrion barreling through the garden fence that surrounds the lawn towering over everything.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks with a firm voice as Andor and Darrion catch their breath. He has transformed into this gentle lover, into this determined protector. Andor is doubled over from a cramp and Darrion is recovering with every passing second.

"You need to come with us! NOW!" Darrion yells.

"What is the matter? What's happened?" I yell frantically in fear.

"Who is in trouble?" Peeta yells.

"Haymitch."

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHA Another cliffy! BAM BAM BAM! Ok so when Peeta and Katniss are dancing I got the idea from one of my favorite songs by He Is We (feat. Owl City) called 'All About Us' the chimes in the beginning are very inspirational. SOOO GO listen to that song and reread that part :D**

******IMPORTANT******

**I have now official update days... (yeah I keep changing them... my bad... but this is official... ) A fellow FF writer let me use her idea of update days (thank you AuthursCamelot) TUESDAYS AND SATURDAYS people! YEP. There we go! All organized and you know exactly when to look :D THIS IS OFFICIAL**** OK?**

**What happened to Haymitch? Can anyone guess? Ps... We have some new characters coming and ... and some old ones making a return... DUN DUN DUN... *mischievous laugh* **

**I can't wait for your feedback on this... *nervously twirls hands*... I LOVE ALL OF YOU SOOOO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING...**

*******ANOTHER IMPORTANT*******

**I have decided since this has done SO WELL... You guys deserve a SEQUAL... *SCREAMS YAY* Are you PUMPED? **

**Leave me a note cause I REALLY WANT TO HEAR FROM EACH OF YOU... Like desperately... SO MUCH LOVE! **

**Stay Beautiful. **

**-AB**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH. MY. GOSH. AHHHHHHH HELLO MY LOVELIES :DDDDD SKDJHLSJDFLKJSLDKFHSDLGKSLDH FL**

**122...**

**122? HOW? HOW CAN YALL BE SO AMAZING? I am speechless... I am completely speechless! I LOVE YALL SOOOO MUCH! 3 **

**I have some THANK YOU'S to do... oh yes indeed**

**_Guest 24_ - Maybe? Maybe not? :) Haha she will show up don't you worry, I made sure she will, and in this story too :)  
**

**Ponygirl14- REALLY? DAWWWW your so sweet. I wanted to give y'all a visual when I was writing this and not rush it. Plus it was a well awaited chapter and you all have been very patient. Y'all deserved it. THANK YOU!**

**_Cindy The_ Guest- oh your review made me laugh... HAHAHA... you hair... seriously? I am sure its lovely darlin'... if you think this was bad... you will be bald by the end of this chapter. PSH YOU ARE LOVELY!  
**

**sarah-lyn45 - AHHH new reviewer? YAY! Ok well MAYBE? You will have to read and find out ;) Thank you for your review! Yeah the Valley Song was a good touch huh? ;)  
**

**mockinjay5225- just you wait ;) You will love me I promise. Guess youre gonna have to read and find out huh? ;)  
**

**_Guest-_GRRR? I am sorry I have that effect on you... BUT I know its from the cliffy soooo Im ok with that ;)  
**

**_SkyStarVenus_- I am scared. I DIDN'T HURT HIM I PROMISE :DD LOL You make me laugh!  
**

**_Nightlocksvictom_-you review on every chapter so a public shout out is something you deserve :DD  
**

**Aheart99- You also review on every chapter... PUBLIC SHOUT OUT :DD  
**

**Alrrrrigghtyyyy y'all... I DID NOT HURT HAYMITCH... i just wanted you to think I did... but I didn't. **

**This chapter is from Peeta's POV and I hope you like it... it hasn't been done before so hold onto your seats (or whatever hard surface is nearest to you)**

**LEAVE ME LOVELY NOTES PELASE LIKE Y'ALL ALWAYS DO :DDDDDD Pretty please. Only a few more chapters... THEN SEQUAL :DD**

**(sorry for any grammar boo boo's) **

**-I don't own the Hunger Games... just the plot and my own characters... :)**

**-AB**

* * *

I sit there with my head in my hands, silent as a sunset, my leg twitching with worry. My eyes have bags under them, my body aches, my stomach hurts, and my head is pounding as if I had made contact with a hammer. My hair is tattered and in a disarray, and my heart is heavy. Peeta sits beside me in Geneva's apothecary shop holding my shoulders with his eyes cast downward matching my anxious silence. His shirt is dirty wrinkled along with his once neatly pressed slacks, and his blonde hair hangs in front his beautiful eyes. No one rested in peaceful slumber last night. Our hearts heavy with fear, anxiety and prayers of hope.

"Katniss. He is going to be ok. Its not a big deal, and he will be just fine." Peeta whispers and pulls my shoulders to his chest.

"Peeta, I'm pretty sure a heart attack is a big deal." I say with exhaustion in my voice.

"I know, but its Haymitch. He has stressed over years of tributes of going into the Games. Drank. Worked hard to pull us out of two Games. Drank. And fought a war with the guilt of knowing one of us was missing. And drank some more. He can pull through anything." He says. I know that Haymitch felt extreme remorse when the Capitol captured Peeta, and I suddenly feel guilty for lashing at him so much.

"Peeta, he can't stay here for the treatment he needs." I say putting my elbows on my knees. "He is going to have to go to the Capitol."

"I would think you of all people would be the first to make sure that happens."

He says with a teasing smile tying to lighten the mood. It brings a quick smile to my face to reminisce of our conversation in the cave.

"_Oh please, Haymitch can't stand me." I scoff._

"_That's because you two are so much alike." _

To be honest, I can't stand Haymitch, but he has saved my life more than once, so now I am bent on saving his.

"Yes, I would but still. He is Haymitch. My mother doesn't live here anymore, and he has been sort of a father figure to me. Ugh, that thought even makes me cringe." I say. Peeta chuckles and smiles at me. I can see the exhaustion in his eyes and how hard he is trying to fight it. Thank goodness Geneva is smart enough to have a loveseat here in the waiting area.

"Rest." I say simple curling my legs beneath me, and pulling his head to my lap.

"Katniss…" he begins to argue.

"Rest." I say cutting him off. I give his temple a kiss and he leans his head onto my lap, curling the rest of his body on the seat. I rest my arm on the armrest to prop my head, and I too let my eyes rest for a moment.

I fall into slumbers becoming call and I see Haymitch. He is lying on a bed, lifeless, and the monitor next to his bed makes this high-pitched continuous noise. I try to run to him to wake him up, but with every step I get further and further away, my screams reducing to whispers, then all goes black.

I'm awakened by hand shaking my shoulder gently. My eyes flutter open to see my mom standing over me.

"Hey there." She whispers. I look down to see Peeta sound asleep in my lap. I must have not been screaming or thrashing around. "I brought you some tea. It's been a long night and it keeps you from getting sick." My mother smiles with a green mug in her hand. She hands it to me and puts a blanket around my shoulders. I sip the warm liquid and it sooths my itchy throat.

'Thank you." I say setting the mug down onto the table next to me.

"You both should go home and get some rest. You have been here all night." She says quietly, gently pushing strands of hair out of my eyes. I shake my head.

"He didn't leave us. We won't leave him." I say simply. No arguments, no conditions, end of story. She must know that she can't argue with my stubbornness, so she just nods and walks away.

"Let me know if you need anything." She calls back quietly. I nod and attempt to get some type of sleep.

Peeta's POV

Little does Katniss know that I am awake. She was whimpering her sleep, but she was much more calm than she normally is and I didn't want to disturb that. All I know is that Katniss isn't the only one who needs Haymitch to stick around. There some very important things that I need to take care of.

My family, more importantly my dad, is not with me anymore, and this is something that I need his help on. Have I been able to handle Katniss and they way we presented ourselves during the Game? Yes, but this is an entire different story. The props I need to make this work have to be perfect, and Effie was the only person I knew who could get the job done.

While I was in the Capitol, I did more than receive a new leg, work on paper work for the bakery, and small paper work for the art gallery, I went on a mission with a dear friend. Effie sure knows how to work her way around the Capitol.

"Oh Peeta! How exciting! I am so happy for you!" Effie squeals. Her pink hair bobbing as we walk the streets of the Capitol. The world is slowly putting itself back together, but I can guarantee that the Capitol is in much better shape than District 12.

"Thank you Effie. I want to find the perfect one." I say with a chuckle at Effie's enthusiasm to assist me in the choice I am about to make.

"Don't you worry Peeta. We will find the perfect one! She will love it, just like she loves you!" Effie says giving me a pat on the shoulder. She carries a pink thin fabric umbrella that matches her shoes to shade herself from the sun, typical Effie. But I couldn't love her any less.

"Eh, I don't know Effie, she hasn't said anything yet." I shrug.

"What? Oh, that is ridiculous! Of course she loves you! Doesn't she?" Effie asks completely baffled that Katniss hasn't revealed her true feelings yet to me.

"I know she does. I mean she has told me before, in her sleep. But it's not the same. I know she does though, and that's all that matters. When the time is right, she will tell me, then I will know when the time is right." I say offering her a piece of mind because I know Effie will go on about it all day.

"All right! If you say so. Now, I know the perfect place. I buy all my jewelry from her and…" She blabbers on, and I tune her out, focus on the task at hand and think of the most important thing I have waiting for me to return home. But I can't help but feel a bit anxious at what it is exactly that I am about to do. I can only hope for the best because I know I have it.

"All right. Here we are!" Effie chirps. I have missed everything she said in the last five minutes. I really hope she isn't planning on asking me any deep questions about the pep talk she just gave me. We walk into this enormous building painted a robin-egg blue, and as we enter the walls of glass slide across each other and disappear into the walls. As my eyes adjust, I see Capitol people everywhere flocking to different stations where they can sample any type of jewel that their heart desires. There are floors of offices and jewelers and Capitol people drooling over every piece of beauty they see. As we make our way further into the store, silence falls behind me and people begin to stare and a pang of guilt runs through me because they know exactly who I am. But to my surprise their reaction isn't what I had expected. As I pass people, they begin to applaud and cheer. I hoot and hollers coming from all directions before I gaze up all around me and see every eye trained upon me with joy. People leaning over the railings to get a glimpse of me, woman swooning at my presence, which I'm not sure how I feel about that, and applause that sounds deafening. I decided to play along and act like I was performing for the Games again, so I lift my hand and flash a big smile and wave at the crowd of people. AN enormous roar of applause erupts from the crowd, and for what reason I am not sure. But to me, I will never turn down any encouragement because I could really use a nerve settler right now, and when encouragement is given to me and offered freely, I should be humble enough to accept it. I wave a bit more and smile a genuine smile because I am about to make the biggest decision of my life and I could never be happier.

"Well, this is a big, big, big day!" Effie squeals as she gazes around at the hundreds of people giving more than a proper welcome. I am sure she is beyond satisfied with their manors. All these people must know what I am doing here. What else would I be doing in a jewelry store in the Capitol?

"Peeta, come now! I want you to meet a friend of mine." She says, pulling my arm and pulling me out of my distraction, a laugh escapes the crowd and the applause dies down. Effie guides me around kiosks of jewels, diamonds, emeralds, and precious stones, and my eyes search for the perfect one.

"Gem! My darling, how lovely to see you!" Effie chirps at a woman who returns with the same enthusiasm.

"Effie! Oh lovely it is to see you! What a delightful surprise! What to have the pleasure of your visit." The woman replies. She has snow-white hair and pale skin, almost translucent. Her eyes are crystal blue and her black make up defines her face. She wears a snow-white loose dress that tightens at her thighs, making her look thin and very tall black heals.

"We are here for something very special. And I am sure you know Peeta Mellark." Effie says laying a hand on my shoulder. Gem looks at me and smiles.

"Yes, of course. Our famous victor!" She beams. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles shaking my hand.

"Its nice to meet you too." I smile politely at her.

"Now, I have a feeling I know what you are here for, am I correct?" She gives me a knowing look.

"Yes. I am here for exactly that." I say with overflowing joy. This is it.

"I have just the place you need to look." She says waving us to follow her. We follow and Effie whispers something to me.

"Gem is the best of the best, Peeta. She is a descendant of a famous man Walter Hoving, who owned a grand jewelry store called Tiffany & Company. It was of course a very long time ago in our history, but it runs in her family and through the generations that company has been passed through her family. Of course, now she owns it." Effie whispers with her light chirp. I nod knowing that I am getting upscale and I don't care what it costs.

Gem leads us into a back room that she has to use her handprint to access and a retinal scan to go through another door. There are guards on patrol and the stand in attention as she passes the. They look a lot like peacekeepers, and they most likely are, but they are here to protect something different.

"Gem, I have never been back here before. What is it exactly that you are going to show us?" Effie asks for us both, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just you wait. You won't be disappointed." Gem laughs. We soon enter a polished room with large couches, a buffet with food and drinks, soft music and a coffee table in the center.

"This is my private room, where I bring only my most special and honored guests. Now Peeta what is it that you are actually looking for?" Gem asks me politely handing me a glass of ice water.

"Something that fits her. That it screams who she is." I say using my hands to create a mental picture.

"Tell me then. Who is she?" she asks as we all take a spot on the couches. I ponder who _she_is, and what she means to me.

"She is radiant. She has the strength of an ox, and the heart of gold. She would deny it saying she is the most selfish person in the world. She shines like the sun, and burns with determination. She stops at nothing to see those she loves stay safe, and when she loves, she loves with passion, unconditionally, and she loves hard. For her personality, for her to love like she does has taken her a great deal amount of trust and she had to step out of her comfort zone. She hasn't told me yet, but I see it. I see it in her eyes, her smile, her laugh, in everything she does I know she loves me; she just doesn't know how to say it yet. She is the part of me that I can't be sometimes. She sits in quiet and is content, but is at battle with herself because of the past. There are things she can do that I can't. It sounds cliché but, she is who I can't be and I am who she can't be. Together we are completed, I feel whole. I feel whole for the first time since I can remember. She is my world." I say as if speaking to no one. Everyone in the room has dissipated like dust in the wind, and I realize that I want this more than anything. I come back to reality to see Effie have dramatic tears rolling down her face, and Gem sits there taken aback at my words.

"Peeta, that was beautiful." Gem whispers patting her hand over her heart.

"That's how I feel. I love her beyond any words could ever describe."

"Well, that's it then. I have the perfect thing for you." she smiles wiping a single tear that had escaped her blue eyes. She turns to an attendant, "Donath, go and retrieve the ones from the vault." She says politely. His eyes widen and he looks startled at first.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" Donath asks, his body looking in shock and unorganized from his formal stance.

"Yes, yes the vault." She says with a wave. He nods and walks off returning with a sterling silver box, holding it carefully with white gloves. Gem slips on her own pair of white gloves and takes the box from Donath.

"Thank you Donath." She smiles and places the box on her lap, "Peeta, this is my own special collection that I have designed and hand chosen myself. I would like you to pick from here." She smiles, "I have never had a guest who has impressed me as much as you have over the passed few years, and for everything, consider this a thank you."

I am blown away at her words and can barely speak. She opens the box and I am breathless. There was only three options but all of them could never be more perfect, and then I see it. Its one of the three, but it screams her name, its more than perfect. I slip on a white glove and pick up the creation. I turn it back and forth and the lights bounce of giving it a flaming effect, and it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"This. This is it."

"Are you sure?" Effie asks.

"No doubt. No questions. This is it." I say with confidence.

"Its on the house." Gem states closing the box.

"No, Gem I…" I begin.

"Peeta. No doubt. No questions. Thank you for everything you have done, and all I want is the best happiness for you two. It is a gift from me to you." she says placing her hand on mine.

I look at her and smile, "Thank you. She will love it I know she will."

"Well, then lets wrap it up." Gem says with excitement. Effie squeals and thus begins the journey.

Now I lay here on the love of my life's lap, hoping that Haymitch will be able to help me on this one.

"Katniss?" I say sitting up. She jumps slightly and rubs the sleep from her eyes and smiles down at me.

"Hi." She says. I touch her face and push the hair from her grey eyes.

"Peeta, Katniss." I hear Geneva's voice and my head snaps up. We stand up off the couch and look at Geneva preparing for the worst.

"Well, Haymitch is going to be just fine." She smiles. A sigh of relief escapes our lips and I feel Katniss clutch my hand. I smile at her and pull her into my chest and she clutches my shirt, and I stoke her hair as she lets the tears of relief fall.

"Can we see him?" I ask beaming. Almost instantly, a food tray comes flying from a room followed by a few choice words. The food spills on the floor and Geneva rolls her eyes.

"Only if you want to." She says with a warning. I nod and I pull Katniss into the room behind be and we find a pouting Haymitch.

"Well, thank you for disappearing sweetheart." He crosses his arms and gives Katniss a dirty look.

"Hey, you got yourself into this mess." She points at him then making her way to the chair in the corner.

"Mhmm." He rolls his eyes.

"We are just glad to see you ok Haymitch. But we need you to get healthy again, yeah?" I say trying to keep a fight from erupting between the two.

"Whatever you say lover boy." He smirks at me.

"How…" Katniss begins.

"Like I don't hear things. Sweetheart, this must have been a long night for you." Haymitch says to her. To be honest, I don't like it. But I don't dare let it show.

"It has." I say before Katniss say anything and she just looks at me with complete exhaustion. It's only been about two weeks since our little trek into the woods. "Katniss, why don't you head home, I'll be right behind you. I just want to ask Haymitch something about Andor and Darrion." She nod and doesn't argue because of fatigue, but walks over to Haymitch and hugs him, and returns to me kissing me lightly and walking out.

"Wow. What did you do to her? You didn't…" Haymitch hesitates. He doesn't mean… oh this is awkward.

"NO! No, no, no. I would never…. I mean I would… but I would wait… no that's." I stammer awkwardly.

"Just don't make me hurt you boy." Haymitch points at me. I chuckle and blush a bright red. We sit in silence for a few moments before I speak up.

"You need take care of yourself." I say simply.

"Peeta…" He begins.

"No, Haymitch you don't get it do you?" I say angrily, "You are needed here for a lot of things! Not just Katniss, or anyone else. I need you too."

He just stares at me.

'There are a lot of things that I need to know as a man that my father will never be able to tell me! You are the closest thing I have, and I need help, ok? I need you to teach me the essentials of being a man minus the drinking."

"Peeta, I think you already have most of it figured out." He says rolling his eyes.

"Not everything. I need some help." I say slumping down in the chair and folding my hands together. The floor seems to be the safest place to avoid Haymitch's curious eyes.

"What is exactly that you need help with? Your smart, you can figure it out."

"But Haymitch, with this I need some sort of boost of confidence. A man to man talk." I say. His face goes white, but curiosity wins over.

"What are you about to do boy?" he asks completely serious now.

I scratch the back of my neck and try to avoid saying it since I am a bit nervous. "I think you know what it is Haymitch."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." He says warningly.

I shake my head and sigh. I have trusted Haymitch with my life and I know I can trust him with this. It all comes down to what I need to say.

"Well?" he asks.

I breathe deeply, "I am going to ask Katniss to marry me."

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *BREATHES* AHHHHHHHH... what did I just do?**

**BAM BAM BAM I JUST BLEW YOU OUT OF THE WATER!**

**Your mind is SO BLOWN RIGHT NOW! AHHHHH FINALLY!**

**Ok, so that moment you were all waiting for... yeah it just happened :DDDD LOL**

******Remember... any and ALLL FEEDBACK makes my heart feel as though I am on top of Mt. Everest with a hang glider and I am about to jump... yeah it beats really fast... THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING ME and for REVIEWING... I couldn't be more grateful for you lovely people and I love y'all sooooo much! **

******* A lot of you have asked if a certain hunting partner will be showing up soon? Yes and no. I am working on the ending right now and I am debating if I should fit him in... trust me... with my ending you would say no... but if yes... then I will be the genius I am and figure something out :DD********

**Ok PLEASE LEAVE ME A LITTLE NOTE AND I WILL WRITE BACK! I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**Remember... Stay beautiful, cause you are!**

**-AB**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok first thing is first... don't hate me... if you are a college student... you will show me mercy... school and work have been acing me these past two weeks... you don't even know... NOW THAT THATS OVER WITH...**

**OH. MY. WHITE. SAND. BEACHES. **

**YALLLLLLL WHATTTT? **

**139**

**139... I can't I can't thank you ENOUGH! LSKDFLJSDKLFHSKJFLAJSKFHSKLH DF AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

*******Important... so that whole Tuesday and Saturday thing... Yeah thats gonna have to wait till the sequel... sorry yall. I only have like 3 chapters left for this...I know I know... NEVER FEAR... IT WILL BE AMAZING... You will hate me for the ending ... You think you hate cliffys now? Mhhmmmm you haven't seen nothing...********

**THANK YOUS ARE IN ORDER :)**

**Dear guest who left me a review in all caps... I love you... YOU ARE AWESOME! I suppose its the reviewer who pulls her hair out... YOu should really give this lady Effie Trinket a call... she um specializes in wigs... JK JK JK JK LOL **

**Katandwyager- AWWW THANK YOU! **

**The Persona - Your just awesome ok? Nuff said LOL**

**Frankie- WAZZUP! Twice? Now thats FANtastic (see ya? FAN-tastic... lame joke I know...)**

**Ok my darlings... I am sorry for the late update... hate me if you wish but you know you can't get enough! :) AHHHHH RIGHT?**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AWAY MY LOVLIES :)))**

**-I don't own the Hunger Games-**

**Sorry for any grammar no no's ... its late...**

-**AB**

* * *

Peeta's POV

"You. Are. What?" Haymitch glares at me. To add to my confusion, the reality of my words must have shocked him to such an extent, the heart-rate monitor at his bedside erupts into a fit of beeps. Geneva storms in seconds later and fiddles with a few buttons and soothes Haymitch. He rants words for Geneva to leave him alone, but she shoots him a look that could kill, I am even surprised he is still breathing.

"Haymitch, I told you to take it easy! You need to not get so worked up. How did this happen?" she snaps at him.

"Ask the boy! It's his fault!" He points to me like a child. Geneva spins around and stares at me, but she must see the stress in my eyes and her face immediately softens.

"Peeta, what happened?" She asks softly. I can feel my neck grow warm and the heat rise on my cheeks. Admitting this is not easy, but in the same time its is. Confusion racks my brain and I can't seem to separate my thoughts. My body reacts on its own, and I clutch the arm of the uncomfortable chair I sit in. Worry registers on Geneva's face and gently grasps my hand and guides me to a different room. Beads of sweat cling to my forehead and I begin to panic. How could Haymitch be so shocked? How could he be so selfish? He didn't want to save Katniss from the Games! I had to. He didn't help us, but only drowned out his worries and any attempts at ever caring for Katniss or I. How stupid can I be by going to Haymitch and expecting some advise.

The only useful advice he has ever offered was to stay alive in the Games. Like that wasn't an obvious factor for the Hunger Games Haymitch.

"Peeta. Peeta calm down. Relax it's ok." Geneva whispers grazing her hand in circles on my back, just as a mother would, "Peeta, come back to me. I want you to breathe."

"He never cared! He never cared for Katniss or I! He is selfish, horrible, and only searches for what can benefit him!" I fume. The possibility of Haymitch ever being sincere about something is highly unlikely and impossible to even ponder. Why would he even begin to think that I would want his guidance to ask Katniss to marry me? I can make those decisions on my own and I need no such direction or help from the man who drinks his problems away instead of facing them like a man.

Sweat drips down my spine drenching my shirt causing it to cling uncomfortably to my skin. My vision is blurry and I can't gather my thoughts that swarm in my head and I feel anger boiling inside me.

"Peeta." A soft whisper comes from right next to me and I whip around to see who it belongs to. Geneva is grasping my hand worriedly but firmly speaks to me, "Peeta, calm down. It's ok. You are safe. You are just fine." She says in a motherly tone, pushing strand of sweat-drenched hair out of my eyes. "Breathe." She commands softly. I close my eyes and suck in air to calm my nerves and relax.

"Good. Now again." She says rubbing my back. I nod and let air pass through my chapped lips and fill my lungs with its freshness. I repeat her directions ten more times and open my eyes. I come back to reality and I am suddenly stricken with confusion on where I am and what just had occurred. I cannot seem to process what is happening around me and I am not comfortable with it. Exhaustion floods my body and I lay down on the hospital bench I am sitting on. Geneva is sitting next to me smiling gently but seems to be on her guard. I must have…

"Peeta, are you ok?" She asks.

"Did I just have a flashback?" I ask in a hoarse voice. She nods and cast her eyes to the cold floor. I run my fingers through my wet hair in frustration. Did I hurt anyone?

"No, I pulled you out of Haymitch's room before anything could happen." She answers. My thought must have made themselves into verbal questions. "Peeta, what happened that you could last remember?" She asks, slowly grabbing a clipboard, and pulling a chair next to the bed.

I chuckle in frustration, "I went to Haymitch for some advice, and I realize that was a very stupid idea." I say.

"What advice did you need?" She asks keeping her eyes on her clipboard as she scribbles down details.

"It's nothing really… I can…"

"Peeta. It's me. Geneva. I can help you. I won't lash out at you, and if anything I can encourage you. What is it that you need?" She asks as a mother, not a doctor.

I sigh. Why was it easier to talk to Effie and Gem about this and not anyone here in District 12. Maybe its because Effie just thinks everything under the sun is wonderful. But this is wonderful, and this is the first time in my life I haven't had a way with words. I scratch the back of my neck and stare at the wall. Geneva is a mother of boys, if anything she would understand this.

"I am going to do something. I think I have an idea of how to do it, but I need some help." I say like a child who is about to tell on themselves.

"What is it Peeta?"

"I am going to ask Katniss to marry me." I say preparing for the worst. However, the complete opposite comes. Geneva springs from her chair and pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Oh Peeta, how exciting! I am so happy for you!" She smiles as she pulls away. I want to apologize for my sweaty form, but I think she would wave me off.

"I am so excited to ask her." I smile calming down from my episode.

"Why would you need help? Do you have a ring?" she asks.

"Yes, I shopped with my old escort, well she takes care of me when I visit the Capitol. She took me to a jewelry store during my last visit."

"Well, have you asked her mother for permission?" Geneva questions. Now that stumps me. How could I have forgotten to ask her mother?

"No." I say quietly. Geneva laughs and looks at me over her glasses and I blush rose red.

"You know Peeta, when my husband has asked me to marry him, my father wasn't around, so he had to ask my mother. Of course, Finnick found it terribly rude that he had not been asked either and demanded an explanation. He was six then. That little rambunctious child with the ambition of my mother, and the strength of my father." She tells me, her eyes filled with memories and wonder. I pang of guilt quickly passes through my veins knowing that Finnick is dead and I had something to do with it, but she continues, "But, what I am trying to explain to you is that you need to go to Mrs. Everdeen. Of course she will be relieved that there is a young man here who loves her daughter more than life itself, will be able to take care of her and I can't imagine her saying no." She smiles placing her shaking hand on my shoulder.

"Is she here?"

"Yes, would you like me to go get her?"

"I would like to ask her in a more formal place. But I don't know when she is leaving."

"She will be leaving soon unfortunately, so I suppose it's now or never." Geneva says. I nod and Geneva leaves the room to go retrieve Mrs. Everdeen. As soon as she shuts the door I jump of the bed and peel off my shirt and dab the sweet from my shaking body with a towel from the closet. My mind races with questions as I rid myself of stench. How am I going to present this to Mrs. Everdeen? What do I say? What if she thinks I am not worthy of Katniss, which in all honesty, I am not? What do ask her? Do create this elaborate speech for her on how much I love Katniss, or do I simply ask her to marry her only living relative? Fear grips me and I have to distract my anxious thoughts with details of the bakery. I have finished making myself look somewhat presentable and narrowed my thoughts all down to one question. This is almost as nerve racking as asking Katniss. How this hadn't passed through my jumbled thoughts is beyond me. That should always be a priority no matter what. Call me old fashion but that is the one thing my parents had enforced in our house when it came to such things.

The door squeaks open and I see a shy Mrs. Everdeen look at me.

"Hello Peeta. Are feeling better? Are you all right?" She asks closing the door.

"Oh, yes ma'am, thank you!" I smile offering her a chair. "There is something that I wanted to ask you."

"Oh thank you." She says sitting gracefully. "What's on your mind Peeta?"

"It may seem a bit late after the past few years, and I wanted to ask you before you left in person, rather than being shy about it and do it over the phone." I say sitting in a chair in front of her. Relax Peeta, this is something you have to do.

"Oh? This must be important then." She smiles and sits up straighter. I take a deep breath and let my nerves relax before something comes out of my mouth that I don't want to.

"I know this will most likely be sudden for you, but there is nothing I want more… I want to ask your permission if-"

"You want to marry Katniss." She beams cutting me off. I stare at her and blink.

"Peeta, I know what love is when I see it. I am her mother after all. The sacrificial love you have bestowed upon her and our family is more than any mother could ever ask. I see the way she looks at you Peeta, she told me herself that she loves you, and no one could ever make her has happy as you do, Peeta. You have my permission to marry her. Welcome to the family." She stands up and extends her shaking hand to me but I engulf her in an embrace and hug her tightly. She is surprised at first but soon returns the gesture. As I pull away, I plant a small kiss on her cheek. I tower over her and tears of joy begin to stream down my face, and she smiles up at me whipping them away with her thumbs.

"Peeta, thank you." She whispers.

"For what?"

"For giving me daughter something to live for again." She smiles, tears falling from her blue eyes. I am overwhelmed with gratitude and joy that my heart overflows with sincere admiration for Katniss and her mother.

"Now, do you have a plan, or a special way that you want to ask her?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I have a general idea." I look towards the ceiling indicating my general thoughts.

Katniss POV

Peeta comes home an hour or so after I have already crawled into bed to sleep for a few hours. My eyes are fighting with every fiber to keep open and my body aches with fatigue. I try to fight it till Peeta comes home and says goodnight but my body gives in too sleep and I drift away and the last thing I remember is a pair of soft lips kissing me goodnight and saying.

"Sleep well my huntress."

The following morning it is time for me to bid my mother goodbye and for her return to District 4. I miss having my mother here for important things and for emotional support, but the pain that she feels is nowhere near as great as mine, and I can't comprehend what she works through daily. We all stand on the stations platform as we say our goodbyes. She pulls me to the side and embraces me in a warm hug.

"You have grown so much now Katniss, nearly twenty and you have become a woman who is brave, strong, and beautiful. If you ever need me I am a phone call away." She smiles, letting a single tear fall down her hallow cheek. I nod gripping her hand as she touches my cheek wiping salty tears from my eyes. She kisses me on the forehead, release her hold on me and boards the train. I want to crawl in a whole and cry for my mother. Our relationship in the past was indeed rocky, but nothing can sever the relationship of a child and its mother. I feel a pair of strong arms surround me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I look up to see Peeta looking at me with his crystal clear blue eyes. Rain pounds the roof over the train platform and a shiver runs up my spine; the weather is a mirror image of my heart. As I cry into Peeta's chest he smoothes my hair and gentle whispers words of kindness in my ear, beckoning for me to accept them. The train pulls out of the station and I look up long enough to see my mother wave goodbye through the train window.

The walk back to the Victor's Village is a wet one, and the rain is cold and harsh. By the time Peeta and I have made it to the front door, we are soaked to the bone and craving heat.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower off and I'll start a fire." He smiles at me. I love his heart, and his thought for others. I nod and stumble upstairs leaving a trail of small puddles behind me. I throw open the double doors to my master bathroom and peel of the saturated clothing and turn on the steaming water. I take out my braid and let my wet hair fall to my sides reaching the ends of my ribcage. I step gently in to the hot water and sudden warmth runs through my veins flooding it with relief. I wash of the rain and clean myself up, and I find myself hoping Peeta has done the same. After I turn off the water I can hear the rain pounding the roof above and come to find that it's relentless and coming in harder sheets instead of pouring pellets. I sigh and dry off, its days like these that require winter wear, a cup of tea, and maybe something to read.

Suddenly, the smell of fresh bread fills my nose attacking it making my mouth water and my stomach growl. That boy, if only I could understand the things he does. I smile knowing that Peeta had created something delicious and I was his volunteer to taste it. I pull on thick, baggy black pants and a grey sweater. I pull on a pair of Peeta's warm socks from the laundry and I plop down the stairs, finding that each water puddle I had left behind had been mopped up. How long exactly was I in the shower?

"Peeta?"

"In here!" Peeta yells from the kitchen. I waltz into the kitchen passing by a roaring warm fire that with every flicker calls my name. It baffles me that I am so drawn to fire and its glow. I suppose I have Cinna to blame for that. I lean against the doorframe of the kitchen and stare at Peeta. A shiver runs up my spine when I see his muscles bulge out of his white shirt, and my knees go week when he turns around to look at me. He smiles and wiping his hands on a dishtowel. His face is covered in blotches of flour and it causes me to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" he asks innocently knowing exactly what I am laughing at. He comes over and scopes me in his arms setting me on the counter. My legs dangle over the sides and he stands in between them setting his forearms on my legs. I giggle as he kisses my cheek neck. He chuckles and pulls back, bright red written all over his face.

"Peeta Mellark your face is as red as the frosting on your cookies." I laugh.

"Its your fault! You happen to have that effect on me." He says blushing an even brighter red. I laugh and wipe the flour off of his flawless cheeks. He catches my hands and kisses them lightly then placing them around his neck. He scopes me up again and carries me to the living room with the fire like a toddler, gracing me with light kisses on my neck. He sets me gently down on the couch and falls into place right next to me. I curl up my legs and mold myself into his warm broad chest. As I run my fingers across it, I can feel the left over bumps from out encounter with the wolves in the woods. Forming new and one of many scars.

"Are those my socks?" he chuckles looking at me feet. I giggle and shrug, who said I couldn't borrow them? We watch the fire flick colors of orange yellow, and red all across the walls and warm the skin on our bodies. Fall is approaching soon and you can feel it in the air. There is that crisp smell and less humidity that sticks to every inch of your body. It's the very few weeks between summer and fall where you don't know what season it is exactly. Cool nights and mornings fill the days and I know it will be coming soon. We would always have the Harvest Festival in the fall; it was a time when our ancestors from many years ago first came to this land. It was only mentioned briefly in school, and when it was they tell of the great feast that took place. But they wouldn't tell much of the feast since most of District 12 was starving; rubbing it in would just be heartless. Since the new Mayor hasn't arrived, Thom is still temporarily in charge. The thought reminds me of a conversation I had with Darrion's friend from 4 Ash.

"I find politics, and talk of authority quite amusing actually." Ash says as he smoothes over a patch of cement. When I asked him what he had wanted to do before he came to Twelve. I didn't mean for him to bring up a touchy subject.

"Oh?" I asked attempting to sound remotely interested.

"Yes, I believe that each one of us has something to say, and that its should be heard. I remember learning about the great North America from long ago and the government they had set up, and everyone had the right to speak for them selves. People need a leader who is going to have their best interest in mind." He says while he rests on the handle of a shovel.

"Really?" His words have fully caught my attention. Now there is someone who could make a statement here in the outline districts.

"Why not? Isn't that what we want, a voice? To be free? You of all people should know that Katniss. You inspired them, fought for them, and look at what has come of it!" He beams spreading his arms out to gesture results.

"Yeah, I hurt a lot of people. Killed some too." I smirk laying down wood panels for more cement to be poured.

"Katniss, that was not your fault. They sacrificed something for a cause, and now it's our job to make sure it's carried through to the very last goal. You don't know how wonderful you are." He smiles and continues with his work.

I remember feeling confused and torn between two results. Feeling guilty for the rest of my life wasn't going to be an option for those around me, and it shouldn't be for myself. Yes, pain will always be there. Prim wont be here for things that are held dear to my heart, and that stupid cat still manages to find me at my weakest. Speaking of Buttercup, I hear a rapping at the back door and cries of desperation. I bounce off the couch and turn on the back deck lights and swing up the door from the kitchen to the yard. On the other side of the screen door sits a miserable, ugly cat soaked to the bone looking as pathetic as ever. Compassion shoots through my heart and I snatch a dry towel from a kitchen drawer. I push open the screen door and scoop the animal into my arms drying him as quickly as possible so he doesn't chill. He hisses at me and springs from my embrace bounding straight for Peeta. The wet feline pounces on the couch and curls himself into Peeta's lap, purring contently at the fire's heat.

"Stupid cat." I scowl but Peeta just laughs and motions for me to hand him the towel. He gently scratches Buttercup behind his ears drying his head, and moving down his body until Buttercup has fully dried. He more than enough attention for a cat. I sit and scowl at the cat on the floor by the fire and Peeta notices.

"Katniss, it's a cat. Show the little guys some mercy." He says making a puppy dogface at me. How ironic.

"All the mercy he should get is knowing that I don't have the will to cook him." I smirk.

"Aw, Katniss." Peeta playfully pouts holding the cat up by his face. I spin my head around to hide my laugh, but Peeta can wash away any bad mode just like the rain.

Out of the blue, there is a knock at the front door. I give Peeta an odd look and he gets up to answer, and to our surprise Andor is standing in the door in a black rain-soaked coat.

"Hey guys! Do you have a minute?" He asks a bit too perky for this hour and the state of the weather.

"Yes, yes. Come in please." Peeta says stepping aside and allowing Andor to enter. Peeta helps Andor hang his coat while I make a fresh pot of warm tea. By the time I am done, they are seated on the couch talking in hushed tones, causing my mind to rattle with questions and demanding answers.

"Thank you, Katniss." Andor says as I hand him the warm mug of tea.

"What is on your mind Andor?" I ask.

"In all honesty, I guess I could have talked to Darrion about this, but he would most likely just laughed at me. So, I wanted to talk to people I could trust." He says sipping his tea.

"Of course, anything that you say here stays here." Peeta says getting comfortable. I sit down on the floor with my back against the fire.

"Oh Katniss here I …" Andor and Peeta both begin to stand to offer me their seats I just roll my eyes and wave them off. They don't argue because they know they will lose.

"What's bothering you Andor?" I ask sweetly.

"Nothing is bothering me, its what I can't stop thinking about." He says turning an awful shade of red, and obviously trying to hide it.

Peeta smiles, knowing that look very well himself, and knows exactly what's coming, which causes me to scowl at him because he knows something I don't.

"Could this something be a someone?" Peeta asks slyly, innocently taking a sip of his tea. I shoot him a glare and he chuckles at me.

"Yeah." Andor laughs lightly.

"Who is it?" I ask stupidly.

"Leevy."

* * *

**OHHOHOHOHOOHOH Leevy? Mhmmm CLIFFY! Sorry this chapter is kinda boring... mehhh I needed a transition for 3 more chapters and this seemed to work.**

**Ok... So a particular hunter will not be in this story :( SORRY :( Sorry for Team Gale people... but he sure does make an entrence in the next one. I am debating between a few titles ****WANNA HELP?******

**1. For Once In My Life**

**2. Fire and Rain**

**3. Fighting For You Always **

**4. Long Live the Glow **

**5. The Kindled Glow**

**6. Grey and Blue (eyes...) **

**My faves are 1, 4, 6 **** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **** :)) **

*********LOVE YOU GUYS... Pretty please leave me a lovely note like you ALWAYS do and I'll write back... like I ALWAYS do :)**

**STAY BEAUTIFUL! Cause you are! :))**

**-AB**


	21. Chapter 21

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH 150? **

**OH. MY. GOSH. YALL? How did this happen? HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW?**

**YALL ARE JUST AMAZING!**

**Thanks are def in order here... DUM DUM DUM! (trumpeting horns) **

**Thank you to _Linder _- THANK YOU! Yeah all of the feedback has wanted Gale to be left out until the next story. So thats what I decided to do... oh ******IMPORTNAT********

**A lot of you were usure if I was kinda insulting Peeta that I had signed Peeta's letter with "the boy with the bread", no worries, I didn't mean it to sound like that at all... NOT AT ALL so nooo worries :)) But _Linder _I am glad you thought it was sweet, and thank you for reminding me to clear that up.**

**_Jbird_ - my job is to leave you hanging so you come back for more ;) I know I am so evil! LOL  
**

**OK YALL! Thank you for all your reviews for this story! I CAN'T BELIEVE how far this has come and how much you guys have supported me and I could not thank you enough! I LOVE ALL YALL!**

**now...you will hate me for this chapter... but the next one should be up... wait for it... TONIGHT! TWO IN THE SAME DAY!? WHATTTT? Yeah I know right? Its gonna be laaaaatteee tonight though... like super late... but still tonight. **

**PRETYY PLEASE LEAVE ME A LOVELY REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS 3 I'll write back you know I will :)**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL... READ AWAY MY LOVELIES!**

**-AB **

**I don't own the Hunger Games... Suzanne Collins does. Not me. Suzanne. **

* * *

Thunder and lightening make their presence know outside and I sit and stares at Andor. He came to us for advice about Leevy? His face is painted red and he stares at his cup of tea as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. Peeta rest is arm on the back of the couch trying his best to suppress a laugh that is trying so desperately to escape.

"Peeta Mellark!" I snap.

"What? Look, Andor. You of all people should know how to capture a woman's attention." Peeta explains.

"Maybe so, but Leevy is different. It sounds cliché, yes of course, but that's the truth. You of all people Peeta should understand that." He replies. It is Peeta's turn to turn a shade of red and he looks at me with he beckoning blue orbs.

"You have no idea." He says, no taking his eyes off me. Andor smiles and looks a bit embarrassed to be there.

"Andor, don't be afraid just the be friendly. Take your time and don't rush things." I say.

"Since when have you become the relationship expert?" Be snorts.

I blush, "I have no idea where that came from." I say sitting up straight. We stay in conversation for about another hour before I begin to yawn. Andor excuses himself and thanks us for our time. We say goodbye and give him an umbrella even though the rain has let up some. Peeta walks me up to my bedroom and tucks me in goes to his own room, letting me fall into blissful slumber.

A week or two passes and it's mid September filling the air make its presence noticeable. The leaves are changing vibrant colors and the air now requires to light jacket, but that doesn't halt production on the bakery. Elek, Ash, and Laree formally introduce themselves to Peeta, and thank him for the job. Job? We are all gathered at the site and I have been fighting with my thoughts all that morning about this job issue. I pull Peeta aside after he has given our crew instructions for the day.

"Peeta. Did you give these people jobs?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Yes Katniss. We have more than enough money to last for a lifetime, and our district will never grow if we don't start somewhere." He explains defensively.

"No, no! I am not condemning you for it, I just couldn't think of a better way to start." I smile. He grips me arm and pulls me into his chest. Now that we have begun construction on a new building, the district is following our actions and teams of people are starting to emerge from their homes and mimic our actions. Foundations are falling to the grounds, supplies is being ordered of every kind, tools are being passed around and shared among teams, and we gather in numbers for lunch, each person bringing something different to the table. One cool crisp afternoon, Thom stands and makes an announcement.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention. Thank you. As you all know, we have been without official authority for while now, and I pleased to announce that the Capitol has nominated two people from our district to run for mayor." He says. A cheer comes from the small crowed gathered for lunch in a large circle near the Meadow. "I pleased to announce that Ash will be running for Mayor, and his opponent will be Capitol citizen Fritz Winters." Everyone cheers at the announcement and Ash stands and says a few words of gratitude and explains how delighted he is to be in the race to support our district. Except, I tune him out. Fritz Winters sounds all too familiar, but yet, I have never met the man in my life. I brush aside the thoughts and feel Peeta's eyes on me.

"You ok?" he whispers into my ear. I nod and smile, grabbing his hand and give it a squeeze.

The day goes on and we have finally built the brick wall that faces south. I sit with Andor and Leevy at the blueprint bench and we discuss details for the north brick wall.

"We need at least a base and most of the wall built before the full force of fall starts." Andor explains spreading his hand on the blue paper demonstrating what needs to go where.

"October is two weeks away, this is going to take longer than we think." Leevy says.

"Well, if you noticed, more and more people are coming to join us each day. If we work everyday until then, we can have all the walls up and the first layer of the roof completed." He says, trying hard to keep optimistic.

"If you say so." She sighs.

"Don't worry, we will get everything done." He smiles at her. His patients is incredible and I can see in his eyes that he really does care for her. Leevy has never been pursued by a man before, let alone anyone, and now that she has to fee herself and Levan, I can't imagine what it's like to have these mixed feelings on how to act and what to do. What a minute…

"Leevy, I am going to go check on Levan and Basilia." I say to her. Her frustration fades and she smiles her gorgeous smile.

"Thank you." She says, and I start the walk up to Greasy Sae's house. She refused any offer for a house in Victor's Village no matter how much we had tried to convince her of the convenience and space. I understand how she feels, my old home in the Seam was my place of comfort. I tighten my fathers hunting jacket around me as I climb a bit higher up the road. As I do, I begin to pass the rubble of the bombing from two almost two years ago. This was the main part of town, but we decided to expand a bit when rebuilding. Rubble, dirt, and piles of cement and wood lay untouched by human hands, all of it to painful to deal with quite yet. Thom said crews of workers would be arriving any day now to clear it out. My eye catches something to my left and I see my sweet Peeta kneeling on a piece of cement, with a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands.

"Peeta?" I yell. He knows it's me but he doesn't turn to look at me, and as I run closer I can see the movement in his back, and it falls upon me that this is his first time coming to the place where he once knew. This is his old family bakery.

"Peeta!" I rush to his side sliding in the dirt and pulling his face to look at me. His eyes meet mine and I'm afraid in this moment, I could set him off and he can be taken by a flashback. But he is too overwhelmed and looks at me with sadness and pain. His eyes are bloodshot and his tear stained face is red. His blond hair falls in his eyes and I slide my hand across his forehead to see his eyes.

"I just wanted…. to say…. A proper goodbye…." He hiccups. I say nothing. I can't say anything. I may have lost loved ones, but he lost his entire family with never settling anything. We both have those who mean dearest to us and who we hold closest to our hearts. He has no one. Except me. I yank him to my chest and he falls into the hands of sorrow, and all I can do is hold onto him and let him cry. The grief that has welded up inside his soul can no longer hold in what needs to be released.

I rock him back and forth, slowly stoking his beautiful blond hair, and hum quietly. His favorite song is the only thing that comes to mind. We sit there for a half hour or so and I just let him release whatever he needs to. The human soul cannot be strong as an ox at all times. He calms down and his sobs turn into small hiccups. He sits up from my hold and grabs my face in his hands.

"What would I do without you?" He asks. Whenever that question is asked, I am not sure how the other person is to respond, so I just look at him and lock my lips with his. This is no time for passionate kisses or lighthearted playful banter, this is the time when he and I are desperate for something to cling to. This kiss is one of trust, and the reassurance of dedication and commitment. He pulls away to my disappointment and smiles lightly at me.

"You are my beautiful huntress, and you get me through my toughest days." He says.

"Yes, because your toughest days are when Levan and Andor sneak in and eat all the frosting for your fresh batch of cookies, and you have to chase them down the street with them laughing all the way to Geneva's." I say sarcastically to lighten the mode, frankly because I cannot handle this pain right now. Peeta laughs and stands, offering me his hand to help me up.

"True. What baffles me is how they get in the house every time." He says. I blush and won't make eye contact with him. I may or may not have left the back door open. He suddenly catches on to my anxious behavior and his eyes widen and laugh and dart away. Even with his prosthetic leg, he is still fast and he catches me before I can run in full sprint. He swings me over his shoulders and marches down the road.

"NO! PEETA!" I laugh. "I told Leevy I would check on Basilia and Levan." I shout, laughing and pounding on his back.

"Well ok then." He says and spins on his heal marching the rest of the way up to the hill. I laugh and pout the entire way up and we finally reach Greasy Sae's house.

"Boy you better put her down, she is a feisty one!" Sae scolds from the front porch.

"She started it." Peeta huffs, slinging me down and holding me in his arms.

"Boy you better know she'll finish it." Sae laughs. I smirk at him and jump out of his arms and he shakes his head and follows me into the house. The aroma of beef stew and greens fills my nose and I close my eyes savoring the smell.

"Mhmm, Sae, this smells incredible." I say.

"Well you should thank Basilia, she learns from you."

I had taken Basilia out last week for the first time in the woods, she was terrified but determined and I could not deny her ambitious personality. I took her to the tree line because I want her to take it step by step. Her last adventure into the woods had left us all quite overwhelmed. I had slipped my fathers journal into my sack to took it out to show her what greens she should pick and what was not to be touched. She Ooed and Ahhed over Peeta's drawings and matched them up perfectly. We had returned home with basil, thyme, mint, mushrooms, and blueberries. She waltzed proudly to her grandmother when I had returned her home and she held the bag out to her without speaking a word. As Sae opened the bag, she laughed and took out each separate small burlap sack we had separated each green or spice into. Basilia was over joyed at her grandmother's reaction. Soon after, Levan I found out I was giving Basilia survival lessons, and begged Leevy to ask me to teach him how to shoot. She was reluctant at first, but then I spoke up about the Games and how Peeta and I had recently gone into the woods. She gave in and I have been crafting a bow for Levan for a week now.

"Aunt Katniss!" Basilia beams and jumps into my arms.

"Hello Basilia." I laugh. Levan is standing by the doorframe with a smug look on his face. "Hi Levan." I say.

"Katniss." He says trying to sound grown up. So much for being 12.

"Oh, so hostile." I smirk narrowing my eyes. He rolls his eyes and Sae scolds him.

"Boy, don't you roll your eyes at her! You want to hunt?" She asks. He nods and looks apologetic. "Then you ought to watch your mouth." She says sitting in her rocker picking up her knitting set. He rushes over to me and hugs me tightly, and rushes back into the back yard to play ball with Basilia.

"I told Leevy I was just going to check on them." I offer.

"All right, but you two have work to do so don't worry about them and get you behinds back to the site." She orders.

"All right, all right we're leaving! Nice to see you too Sae." Peeta laughs leading me out the door.

"Don't get smart with me boy." She chuckles. But as soon as we turn to the door, Haymitch is standing there with his hands in his pockets looking relatively sober. He was released from Geneva's care about a week ago and hasn't been seen much since. Something happened between Peeta and him after I left Geneva's that morning and it's eating me to not know what it is.

"Katniss, why don't you go back to the site and keep an eye on Andor and Leevy so they don't kill each other, I'll catch up with you in a moment." Peeta says keep his hands on my hips gently guiding me away.

"But…" I begin to protest but he shakes his head, warning me that I should do what he asks for the sake of an argument. I nod and quietly walk away, forming a brilliant plan in my head.

"Oh, and Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"No hiding in the bushes or tree, just go straight to the site. I promise I will be right behind you." He smiles, knowing me all to well that I would flee to the trees. I sigh and toss my eyes and slump towards the site.

Peeta's POV

I turn to Haymitch, calm, cool, and collected knowing that being cross will not be the solution to the tension between us. We wait long enough to speak till Katniss is out of hearing range.

"Peeta…" He sighs, "Geneva ripped me a new one after she sent you home. I need to apologize to you. It was not my place to overreact on you like that, and I couldn't be happier for you. You two have been through enough and I shouldn't get in the way."

"Haymitch, you're not getting in the way. I want you to be a part of this, but I accept your apology. You have been a father figure to Katniss every since we came out of the Games, and I'm sure she would want you to be a part our lives as much as I do." I explain.

"You two have become what I never thought I could have. I never thought that I could have… or be… you know." He shrugs awkwardly and tries to find the words to fit the puzzle. I understand thought, to him we are the family he has. I pull him in for a quick man hug.

"You don't have to say it." I laugh. "Thank you. For everything Haymitch. It's because of you that Katniss and I are alive and that we can have this life together. I am in debt to you." I smile.

"No boy don't go get all emotional on me, I can't handle that, I get enough of it from fire girl." He smirks. Back too normal. I chuckle and shake my head knowing that if Haymitch had ever been called upon by Katniss or I in an emergency, he would respond at the drop of a hat with no hesitation. Otherwise he would ignore it and say how we are young enough to handle it ourselves.

I walk with Haymitch back to the site and explain to him the details of our plans. Come to find out, construction and architecture has bewildered Haymitch and struck him with curiosity. If he had wanted to do anything with his life, it would have been in either of those business. He can have his chance here with this.

Next door to the bakery on the left, a young woman from 11, Agatha, and her cousin from 9, Gene are building a fruit, and vegetable market store. Next to them, a gentleman from the Capitol, Marius, is beginning his construction on a clothing store. He was an intern for Cinna, but I keep that detail under wraps for the sake of sanity around us. Of course, these stores are not large in scale compared to the Capitol, but I find Katniss eyeing them and smiling. I know exactly what she is thinking, and she is beyond pleased to see her home becoming a place of life.

Crews from the Capitol have arrived and have begun clearing land for the new Justice building, and Ash has ceased the opportunity to begin campaigning for to take on the role as Mayor. He couldn't be much older than Finnick would be. Geneva comes by the sight and checks on everyone for hydration and any infections in cuts that are received from Elek, and Laree miss behaving with wood and cement. She looks at her towering, hard-bodied sons with pride and joy. They resemble Finnick in some of the simplest ways that at first glance it strikes as if Finnick was still here. Geneva's husband was killed in a boating accident soon after Finnick had won the Hunger Games, and he had taken her, Andor and Darrion into the Victor's Village. Geneva is the prime example of strength she has lost so much, but claims she has gained enough for her lifetime. A true vision of a survivor.

Katniss POV

I notice Peeta staring off into the distance with a smile on his face, and warmth builds inside me. I scurry over to him and pull him behind the brick wall of the side of the store.

He chuckles behind me and I spin him around and crash my lips into his. Surprise captures him, but he soon regains himself and falls into the kiss. Our lips move swiftly together and eventually oxygen becomes a necessity.

We pull apart with the smack of our lips and he is beaming from ear to ear.

"What was that for?" He asks breathless.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you." I say simply. Because I do, and I will always love him.

He smiles and gets close to my face, "I love you to my darling. Always." He says lightly followed with a light, gentle kiss on my lips. His hands slide to my hips as he pulls me closer to him and I wrap my arms around his neck. He hypnotizes me in everyway and I am overwhelmed by how much love one person can feel towards another. I am addicted to his eyes, his touch, his scars, and everything about him. The way he smiles at me makes me go weak and I can barely stand it that sometimes I have no other choice but to look away to keep from falling over.

"Ahem." A low voice comes from behind us. We jump apart and turn to see our surprise intruder. Typical Haymitch…

"You know, if you two are going to lock lips, you might want to pick a more private place to do it. No quit messing around and lets get this doorframe finished before nightfall." He scoffs. I can feel the heat rising on my cheeks and I quickly glance at Peeta and see his face reflect mine. We follow Haymitch and join the rest of the crew for the evening.

As Peeta and I walk home for the night, the air is cool and crisp giving away the first signs of fall, aside from the leaves changing into vibrant colors. Peeta wraps his arms around me shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down my arms creating friction and heat. We rush inside and Peeta immediately starts a fire, while I go into the kitchen and warm up some tea. While I'm putting honey into the mugs, a blanket falls around my shoulders and a pair of lips tap my neck. I smile and dig my head into Peeta's chest. I wrap my arms around his waist as he hugs me tightly enveloping us both in the blankets warm arms.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make some dinner." He whispers in my ear. I nod and hurry upstairs shedding clothing with every step. I jump into the shower, my stomach causing me to hasten some, ridding my body of dirt and the day. I wash my hair with a honey smell and the bubbles slide down my body like Peeta's hands. I turn off the water and step on the towel, grabbing one from the hook and drying myself off. I tiptoe across the tile floor and go to my closet.

I swing open the doors and grab some underwear, a white knit sweater, and green pants. I slip on my undergarments, and pull the knit sweater over my damp head. The hole for the head is a bit large and falls passed my left shoulder. Its large and warm though and who am I to argue with Cinna. I come downstairs to find Peeta making something and standing in front of the stove. He was already clean and had begun making dinner. How he beats me downstairs every time is beyond me.

I go up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, "Mhmm that smells nice." I say into his back. He lets out a deep chuckle and I can feel the vibrations from deep inside his chest. He spins around and scoops me up in his arms, kissing my bare shoulder.

"I knew you would like omelets." He whispers on my skin.

I laugh, "I wasn't talking about the omelets Peeta, I was talking about the scent you are wearing." I say. People in the Capitol use this scent that they spray on them like a vapor of water, but it usually smells divine.

"Oh, I knew you would like that too." He says huskily, smiling mischievously knowing exactly what he is doing to me. I let out a sigh poke his sides causing him to jump. He pouts at me and I smirk at him.

"You will burn your omelets mister." I say pointing to the stove.

"Oh yeah!" he says jumping back to the stove. I turn to go poke the fire, but Peeta catches my wrist, I look up at him in confusion.

"Wait, Katniss… I um…" He stutters.

"What is it Peeta?" I ask with a hint of concern and annoyance because my stomach won't last much longer. He rubs the back of his neck and turns red.

"I need to ask you a very important question."

* * *

**DONT HURT ME! IM SORRY! I couldn't resist... I had to... I know I know I know... I LOVE YOU!**

******Important******

**Ok so I have decided on a title for the sequel... but Imma not tell you till the last chapter, which is the next chapter... AHHHHH IM SO EXCITED! :)))**

**Ok, so this is a bit slow, but I had to do details to wrap everything up, but its all very very important, a lot of foreshadowing for the next story.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this is it yall, its comin down to the wire and I would love and abundance of reviews because you are gonna freak next chapter, and I will write to every single one of you. PROMISE (campers honor)! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**I LOVE ALL YALL SOOOO MUCH! My reviewers, my followers, and my favorite...ers... yeah... I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!**

**Pretty please review... even if its one word. I don't care... I LOVE ALL FEEDBACK... I hate begging cause I don't want to be annoying and desperate cause I have been blessed by you guys soooo much I could never ask for more... but please :)))**

**~Remember, stay beautiful... because you are... :)**

**-AB **


	22. Chapter 22

**Wel... my my my its been WAY TOO LONG! **

**I am so so so so so sorry...**

***stupid reason you probably won't read***

**I word... College... thats all I am going to say. Thats it...**

**With that being said**

**THIS IS THE FINALLY CHAPTER OF THOSE BRIGHT BLUE EYES! Sad day :(**

**HOWEVER... Ladies and gents (if there are dudes reading this...) **

**_For Once In My Life _ is the name of the sequel that will be appearing Saturday evening. :)  
**

**I want to thank each and everyone one of you who reviewed this, who follow this, and who favorite this... I LOVE YOU FOREVER...**

**Enough of my babbling...**

**Leave me a pretty note even though I have been bad... shame on me... *facepalm* but it would make my day/week/month since its been nothing but terrible. But I see you guys and I am overwhelmed with joy and love. I LOVE Y'ALL **

**Stay Beautiful**

**-AB**

* * *

"Yes?" I ask him with a knowing look.

"Do you like green peppers in your omelets?" He asks with curiosity.

I let out a delighted laugh, "Surprise me." I say tossing my hips the side and escaping from his mischievous smile and sneaky ways. Peeta Mellark knows how to be such a flirt.

The winter months had fallen upon us, and the frost had made its presence know through the air. My eyes flutter open and I stretch my warm legs, unwilling myself to emerge from the toasty walls of my blankets. I roll over and cuddle further into the cotton sheets; I know very well that its mid morning and that I should be getting up to help paint the inside of the bakery, which pricks my mind to thinking why Peeta hasn't come to awaken me yet. I roll over and my cheek hits a rough surface and I pull it out from under my face.

~_Good Morning my Darling~_

_Have I told you how much I love you? I have a surprise for you… why don't you come join me, yes?_

_~Peeta Mellark~_

I grin at the note Peeta has left on my pillow and I sit up rubbing my eyes. As they adjust, my eye catches red on the floor. I do a double take and gaze upon the row of red rose pedals that rest on my wooden floors. Curiosity would overcome anyone at this point, and it rushes over me like a wave on the sand. I stand and my feet freeze as they tap the cold floor and I bring them back like I was just shocked with electricity. I slide on my socks that were lost under the sheets and step carefully onto the ground. A second note hangs daintily on the door handle, and I carefully slide it off.

_~I know curiosity will get the best of you, it always does. Follow the pedals, and let me take care of the rest my love~_

_~Peeta Mellark~_

"What are you up to Mellark?" I say to myself. Buttercup curls against my leg and lets out a tired purr. I bend down and scratch his head between his soft ears and he digs his head into my hand. I laugh at his ambition and his comfort level he has with me now, ever since we had become all that was left of our small family, he and I had grown found of each other. I stand and quickly go to the closet filled with wonder, anticipation, and delight. I slide on my tight black pants, and a cotton white sweater. I sit on the floor and attempt to slip on my socks, but Buttercup insists that he grab and run with them. I sigh and roll my eyes letting him win because I'm in no mood to chase a cat for my socks. I snatch another pair from the sock drawer and slide them on. I go into the bathroom and take a toothbrush to my teeth, brush out my thick brown locks, and wash my face.

I race down the stairs, being careful not to lift a single pedal in my passing. I grab my white coat of the rack and slip it on along with a hat, gloves and a scarf. Finally, I slip on my father's hunting boots and step outside. I turn to lock up the house, and when I spin around red rose pedals frost the grown like snow in a straight, narrow path. My warm breath mixes with the cold air creating white puffs of air that escape me lips in excitement. I bound down the front steps and see another note hanging on the gate.

_~I knew you couldn't resist! Come find me, I have something special for you. Just make sure you follow the pedals. I love you~_

_~Peeta Mellark~_

I stuff the note in my pocket with the other two, and open the gate to follow the pedals just as Peeta had instructed. As I stroll along, I take in my surroundings and smile at the life that is beginning to emerge from the darkness that once overtook my home. Shortly after we began construction on the bakery, new stores began to spring up like wild daisies on a warm summer day. In town, its almost finished, and the school was just completed last week and classes for children begin next week. Basilia and Levan will be in the fourth year and they both have asked me to be there on their first day of school. Basilia never was able to go to school but Greasy Sae never missed a lesson and taught her at home, and it's been almost 2 and half years for Levan since he has been in a classroom, but Leevy has also kept up with teaching him after their parents had died. Oddly enough, the rose pedals are taking me to that exact place. The school was built over the old one, which was terrible to watch. I had thrown a fit that day and sobbed at least half of it. Peeta had to take me home for the day and coax me to at least breathe. Why was he leading me here?

Suddenly, the smell of fresh bread fills my nose and my senses are awakened with awareness and mouth-watering desire to eat the sources of the scent. It begins to snow lightly, nothing to pay attention to, but I see Greasy Sae standing under a bare tree parallel with the steps leading to the front doors of the school.

"Why hello there girl." She smiles.

"Hi, Sae. What are you doing here?" I ask stupidly. She laughs and smiles at me.

"Well, Peeta wanted me to give you these, and this note." She says handing me two loaves of warm bread wrapped in cloth, and a red note. "Keep following the red pedals now dear." She says in pushes me up the steps and inside. "Oh, wait one more thing." She pauses and hands me a satchel, "You're going to need this."

I smile and toss the satchel across my body. I walk down the low-lit, quiet halls and follow the path of red. It leads to a classroom and stops, and I take that as my cue to read the note that Sae gave me.

_~I thought you might want a warm snack. Do you know why I brought you to this place? No? Well, if I remember correctly, which I do, this was the place where I first saw you. You sang The Valley Song and I had fallen in love with you at that moment. I have always loved you Katniss, and I always will. There is more to follow, so get going! I love you~_

_~Peeta Mellark~_

I had not noticed that a silent tear had escaped from my eye. The tear made of joy for someone whom I love so deeply that I didn't even know it was possible. I smile and turn walking back towards the door and I step outside and Sae has gone and I find the red path again and begin to follow it again. The path winds and the snow falls with furry, covering my red path. Just as it begins to fade, Peeta leads me to the top stairs of the new Justice Building where lying quietly in the snow was a note and a single rose.

_~This is where your official journey begins. You will find places that mean the world to me as much as they do to you, and each with have a rose with it. I am sure you remember what happened here. Our lives changed Katniss, and I had my chance to even be with you even it was only for a little while. Then everything changed and I ended being with beyond what I thought could happen. This place may be a place where you see it as fear, pain, and terror, but I see it as a place where I finally had the chance to have you in my arms. I love you my darling~_

_ps~ don't worry about the snow, you will find your way. I promise._

_~Your Boy with the Bread_

My heart flutters, my mind races, and a flame of love burns brightly embedded in my soul. Peeta Mellark you have changed my world and tossed it upside down. My fingerless gloves start to have no effect and I gently place my items into the satchel Greasy Sae gave me. My breath is crisp and cuts like a knife through the air. The red rose path begins to reveal itself again, as if someone had laid a fresh path, or swept away the snow. Either way, the plan is in play seconds before I appear. The path winds through the square and I am stopped at small little places that are significant to Peeta and how each of them have something to do with him falling for a bit more each time. Little does he know that every time that he takes me to these places, I fall for a him a little more which I had no idea could be even possible.

One of the places he takes me though is something I am not prepared for.

~_I brought you here for a reason Katniss. I know you probably will be cursing me right now, but this is a place that is heavy for both of us. Take a moment just to breathe. I want to be there to hold you and kiss you. Whisper that everything is going to be just fine, because wait and see my darling it will be. ~_

A tidal wave of emotions overcomes me as I fall to me knees as I face the ruins of the Seam and the edge of the Meadow. Tears feel like the turn to ice as they stream down my face and I am sure my nose is the shade of the rose pedals.

"He would never bring you here to hurt you Katniss." A light voice behind me says. I spin around to see Leevy and Darrion were standing right behind me gently smiling at me. Leevy bends down to my level and wraps her arms around me neck. The loss we both have here and its burden is something neither of can carry alone, but we both have that someone who loves us, and we have each other. We are alive. As the small tears subside, Darrion and Leevy help me off me knees and Darrion bows as if asking for a dance and hands me a rose. A small laugh escapes my lips at his chivalry and I accept the flower. I glance at the new couple and Leevy grasps Darrion's arm and looks up at his tall broad figure with happiness and adoration. Her eyes gleaming with love and sparkling with the flame of joy and I could see it because Peeta looks at me with the same affection.

"Alright ma'am you best be on your way." Darrion says motioning for me to continue. I laugh and hug them both tightly and continue to walk.

"Oh Katniss!" Leevy calls out, and I spin in response. "Follow the burning lanterns just like the red path." She smiles. I nod and clutch the thorn-free roses in my hand I have at least a dozen from all the places Peeta has taken me through his creative little journey. The lingering thought consumes me. What is he doing? He leads me through the Meadow and thus the trail begins with the burning lanterns hanging on poles of steel. At each pole stood someone I knew and held dear to my heart. All smiling at me and holding a single rose in their hands.

First Greasy Sae, then Thom, Elek and Laree, Ash and Andor. Leevy and Darrion are mighty quick because I see them there too. Each smiling at me, handing me a rose, and then pulling me in for a hug. I am not one for affection from anyone else other than Peeta, but or the sake of being rude I give into their kindness. It continues with Levan and Basilia giggling and handing me a rose childishly and hiding their mischievous smiles. I bend down and poke both their stomachs and hug them gently. Geneva is next and she beams with utter joy.

"You are truly loved Katniss. Always remember that. Know that things will come along that change your life, but you will always have someone who loves you more than life itself." She smiles and embraces me.

"Thank you." I say a little to eagerly to find out what's going on. She laughs at my eagerness and pushes me gently forward. Finally, a few yards away stand Haymitch in a suit and tie. Ok, now I am completely lost on what is happening. He doesn't look to happy to be here or even to be dressed the way he is, but as soon as he sees me, he lights up like a light bulb. I have _never _seen Haymitch act this way. He hands he a rose and takes my hand tucking into his arm without saying a word.

"What is going on Haymitch? Why are you dressed like a monkey? What is Peeta-"

"You know Katniss that I am not going to tell you anything. I am going to make you work to find out." He smiles. "On second thought, do I really look like a monkey?"

I just look at him and laugh while he rolls his eyes and huffs at me.

A shot of adrenalin runs through my veins and an anxious knot ties in my stomach. Haymitch has the senses of a wolf and can call me out on whatever I feel.

"Don't be anxious Katniss. You are thinking way beyond this. And I am dressed like this because I care, so enough with the sass." He smirks. We walk in silence for a few agonizingly long moments and he suddenly stops.

"Alright sweetheart, you are on your own from here." He says releasing my hand from his escort.

"What? But I-"

"Just follow the fire." He smiles. I smile back and through my arms around his neck. He is startled but soon recovers and hugs me tightly. "Now get, _he's _waiting." He emphasizes he and I assume he must mean Peeta because he is the only person I have not seen today. The sun is setting and dusk has fallen. As I walk further into the woods, twinkling lights appear in the trees and dangle creating a sparkling atmosphere. I walk deeper and deeper into the dark woods only lit by those sparkling lights that are one trees in the Capital during the holidays, and a thousand thoughts race through my mind as I follow the burning lanterns and red rose pedals.

The night sky has now made its grand appearance and the snow clouds have cleared away revealing the true night sky twinkling lights. As I come to the last lantern and the red path ends, I look up to see one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my entire life.

Peeta has lead me to the pond. The stretched out tree limbs that hang over the pond are decorated with more lights as well as the dock that leads out to the water. The water has frozen over into ice and a fresh blanket on snow has fallen and sleeps silently. Rose pedals cover the ground and mingle with the snow creating a picturesque moment. Burning lanterns outline the edge of the dock and the scene is just breath taking. Finally, the most beautiful sight of all, is Peeta standing there smiling at me, in a black fitted tux with hands in his pockets.

"Peeta!" I shout and run into his now open arms. He lifts me off the ground with ease and kisses me without hesitation. He sets me down mid kiss and snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me tightly to his chest. After oxygen becomes necessary, we break apart both breathing heavily and beaming in each other's arms.

"Peeta, what is all this? Why have you taken me on this little adventure of yours?"

"Oh Katniss, you should know by now that I have a brilliant plan." He says brushing his lips against mine. He knows exactly what that does to me.

"Peeta!" I giggle, "Please tell me. What is going on?" I say giving him a look that he will succumb to.

"Fine." He says giving in. He takes a few steps back and looks at me with nothing but love written in his eyes.

"Katniss, it took about 11 years for me to get the nerve to talk to you, and under the circumstances it wasn't what I had in mind, but I wouldn't trade that moment for anything. I love the way your eyes shine with adventure and the way they sparkle with love. That moment in the cave, you might have not known that you loved me yet, but I did, and that's all it took. With every kiss, staged or not, I fell for you even more and during the time that I wasn't myself, I knew deep within m soul that you loved me through it all. Katniss, you have turned my world over and upside down." He smiles. His words pierce my heart with nothing but adoration and unconditional love and a steady stream of tears are falling from my grey Seam eyes. He moves to me and takes my face in his big hands and gently wipes away each tear.

"You radiate passion, and a flame that can never be put out. You strive to fight for truth and what is right. You put other before yourself and you never give up even when it seems impossible. You saved me in the arena, twice, even if you don't agree. You are wise and you heart is soft, and I could never fathom why you picked me. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. What I am trying to say is…."

It has been said that there are moments in life where you will literally freeze, and you may think that your heart has stopped. I never thought that was true until this moment.

My heart literally stops as Peeta Mellark gets on one knee in the snow in front of me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box. By this time I am crying hysterically and smiling like the idiot I swore I would never become. Its incredible what love does to ones solid heart. I fall to my knees in front of him and he laughs.

"Katniss, you are supposed to stand. Come now its ok." He chuckles pushing me to stand again. As I do, my knees are shaking to match my body. My hand covers my mouth and I have to hold onto the dock railing behind me for support.

"What I am trying to ask you is… Katniss Anne Everdeen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you be my Mrs. Mellark?"

_ To be continued…_

* * *

**I deserve all the hate you are about to give me right now... like throw it at me... Cause I know y'all hate the cliffys... **

**But I _For Once In My Life _will be up by Saturday and my absence shall be no more! **

**I am blessed and thank God for such wonderful reviewers like you! I couldn't ask for anything better! I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favorites! YOU ARE THE BEST! SEE YOU SOOOOOOON!**

**You ARE beautiful **

**-AB **


	23. -IMPORTANT AN-

**AN: ITS UP ITS UP ITS UP…. GO READ IT!**

**All the thank you's are there… I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOO MUCH! Spread the word and enjoy!**

**I hope you guys like it and I would be no where without you and God! GOSH I LOVE y'all... Now go get yo butts reading and review... who knows ...maybe I am feeling a bite generous and might give you another chapter early... GO REVIEW and LOVE IT LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! (hey that totally rhymes) LOL **

**AHHHHHHH Introducing... **

**_~For Once In My Life~_  
**


End file.
